


I Put a Spell on You

by Slytherin_Gal



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 4+1, Angst, Anxiety, Consensual, Deceit has Kaa eyes, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnosis, M/M, Massage, Naga Deceit, Nightmares, Non-Sexual, Sirens, Spa Treatments, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Spiders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, angstttttt, dont worry everyone is sympathetic, except janus isn't unsymp, hypno duel, i just want to swear so i rated it teen, mer!sides, mostly - Freeform, the only dub-con is resolved with healthy communication, they are all baby, y'all it gets spooky and angsty so like fair warning, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 46,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Gal/pseuds/Slytherin_Gal
Summary: In which Janus casts his spell on his boyfriends, and his boyfriends cast their spells on him.And not all of that magic is....magic.Updates on Friday!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, dlampr
Comments: 523
Kudos: 471
Collections: favs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, disclaimer: I am an amateur hypnotist. I’ve done stage tricks and while I’ve done research, I’ve never practiced therapeutic hypnosis, other than helping with minor headaches and guiding people through breathing. None of this work of fiction is meant to be advice for any readers, this is purely based on my own interest in the field and is written for entertainment purposes, If you feel you may benefit from hypnotherapy, I would suggest you seek a medical professional trained in the skill. And as far as characters interact in this fic, I promise that there is a basis of communication and consent throughout most, if not all, of the activities. They have decided together that they handle each other this way. It may not be perfect, but they are flawed and are still learning. Despite that, I am very interested in learning what you guys have to say on the matter. More information on that in the end notes!
> 
> I also use some hypnotic language in this fic, for authenticity. If you don’t focus on the words in a hypnotic sense, they will have no effect on you. Just in case, in the end notes I will leave a wakener. If you find yourself at all dropping during this fic, please proceed to the end notes, and then continue reading. The wakener at the end will ensure you do not fall again.
> 
> EDIT: I changed the ending, I reread it and thought it felt rushed, so I rewrote it. Hopefully y’all like it!
> 
> Kay, I love you all, lets start the fic!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four times that Janus hypnotized the others, and the one time he got hypnotized.

* * *

Janus had always been ashamed of his power. Why wouldn't he be? Not only could he silence the others but he could also....manipulate them. Oh, why did Thomas have to be into Disney? Janus looked at his snake eye in the mirror with disgust. _They’d never trust me if they found out about this._

Eventually, though, they did find out. And to Janus’s constant surprise, they seemed to accept him. For the first few weeks, Roman would avert his eyes whenever Janus walked in the room and Virgil never really maintained eye contact. But as time went by, not only was Janus accepted but he found that his ability was never a curse, but at times a blessing for his partners.

* * *

1\. Virgil

Janus found Virgil huddled up on his bed. The shadows drew long, dark silhouettes on Virgil’s hoodie and Janus knew that if Virgil released his hood, the eyeshadow under his eyes would be pitch black.

”You doing okay, Virgil?” Janus knew the answer was obvious, but asking allowed him to assess the situation.

Virgil just grunted in response, head flashing up to recognize Janus’s presence before resuming its position between his knees. 

_Not quite verbal, noted._ Janus carefully approached Virgil. “Do you want something right now? Your weighted blanket or some water or your headphones or something?”

Virgil mumbled something, unintelligibly. Janus halted, and asked, “Can you say that again for me please?”

A low voice emerged. “Your...help.”

Janus repeated what Virgil had said, slowly. “My help? Do you mean you want me to just sit here, or do you want to talk about it, or....my... _help_...” Memories of when Janus was irresponsible, when this question would have never been asked and Janus would have just- done things flashed at the forefront of Janus’s mind. 

Virgil sighed and looked up, and Janus noted that he had been correct about the darkness of the other’s eyeshadow. Virgil spoke, quietly but sure. “You have my permission.” For an instant, Janus saw the same memories flash through Virgil’s eyes, but they were soon replaced by the remembrance of conversations had, agreements reached. This wasn't something Virgil would ask for on a regular basis, which meant he really felt he needed it. 

Janus nodded, solemnly. “Okay.” He sat down on the bed in front of Virgil. “You'll need to...look at me.”

Virgil lifted his head slowly, making cautious eye contact with the serpentine facet.

Janus breathed in, breathed out, and let _loose._ He could feel his power work as his eye began to glow. The effect on the other side was immediate. The worry lines in Virgil’s face disappeared as his face went lax, his eyes unfocused and, after glowing yellow, his eyelid drooped shut. Once his eyes closed, Virgil’s head dropped to his chest and his breathing slowed to an almost-sleeping rate.

Janus began to talk. 

“Can you hear me?”

Virgil responded. “Yes.”

”How are you feeling right now?”

”Relaxed.”

”That’s good. Let yourself float in this space for now, letting your breathing even, your muscles unclench, your worries unwind.” As Janus spoke, he could see Virgil acting exactly as instructed, and when Virgil almost tipped over as his posture relaxed, Janus was quick to catch him, saying “You’ll find it effortless to stay sitting, your posture relaxed but upright.” Virgil was no longer falling over, but it did not deter from his state of relaxation.

The two sat there for some time, in comfortable silence. After some time, Janus spoke up again. “When you feel comfortable, you will begin to wake up. You will count from 10 to 1, with every number waking up more and more. When you wake, you will feel pleasant and relaxed, your breathing calm, your mind calm. Whenever you feel comfortable waking up, feel free to start counting.” Normally, Janus would start the count himself, but he sensed today Virgil could and wanted to wake himself.

A few moments passed, but then Virgil started counting. “10, 9, 8...” His voice went from quiet and faraway to more and more present with each number, until at “1”, he sounded fully here. 

“And wide awake,” stated Janus, just for reinforcement. “How...do you feel?”

“...Better,” Virgil admitted, looking away to the wall.

Janus nodded. “That’s good.” He rose from the bed, preparing to leave but-

“Stay?” Virgil’s question surprised them both, but Virgil’s eyes were earnest. Janus blinked at Virgil, then slowly made his way back to the bed, sitting on the edge with a timid lightness. Virgil gently pulled Janus to lay down next to him in the bed, pulling one of Janus’s arms over his body in a sort of hug. Janus’s eyes widened in understanding and he tightened his grasp on Virgil, pulling him into a cuddle. Virgil buried his face into Janus’s chest, and Janus felt his breathing once again slow, but this time in sleep. Janus couldn’t stop himself from moving a stray hair off of Virgil’s face, so peaceful as he slept. Nor could he stop himself from pressing a kiss to Virgil’s forehead, freezing when Virgil snuffled but relaxing when Virgil only tightened his hold on Janus. Feeling more drowsy and drained than he had in weeks, soon even Janus let his eyes close and he too succumbed to sleep.

* * *

2\. Patton

Janus knew something was up. Patton had missed two movie nights and three dinners, retiring early to his room. He would claim that he had eaten and that he was doing fine but Janus knew better, sensing every lie that fell from Patton’s lips. The only question was, what was Patton trying to conceal? Janus knew that he had to step in, now, and thankfully he had had this conversation with Patton before, what he was and wasn’t allowed to do. That’s why he knew he was entirely within his boundaries when he knocked on Patton’s door late one Tuesday night. Everyone else had slept, albeit sadly, as Patton’s mood had begun to diffuse across the mindscape.

Patton opened the door with his trademark chipper smile. “Heya kiddo, how can I-” Patton saw the expression on Janus’s face and the sentence died down, with a weak, “-help ya?”

Janus looked to the floor. “May I come in?”

Patton was quick to regain his smile, but it was slightly more...brittle now. “Of course, anytime!” He moved aside, pulling the door open and welcoming Janus in.

Janus walked in and closed the door behind him. Patton’s smile faltered, but he nodded. “Probably a good idea. I guess you’re here to check on me?”

Janus nodded, not trusting himself to speak. They had talked about this and everything was agreed on, but it still racked him with guilt he knew he didn’t need to feel.

Patton continued, “But I'm fine kiddo! I’m just a little under the weather is all, I’ll be right as rain in no time!” Janus turned to meet Patton’s eyes, the pain evident in the paternal figure’s gaze. Patton was quick to look away, which stung Janus, but then Patton looked back at Janus and chuckled sadly, pulling off and wiping his glasses on his shirt.

That was one of the downsides of being the father figure figment. While he was working on expression over repression, sometimes it was quite literally impossible for Patton to admit what was bothering him. That’s where Janus came in.

Janus finally spoke. “Are you sure you’re okay?” There was a subtle twinge of pleading in his tone, as if he was begging Patton to say what was bothering him.

Patton sighed, and with all the conviction of a man bested in a duel, put his glasses back on and said, “Yup, nothing to worry about!”

Janus sighed, and felt his power glow. “I think you should take off your glasses, Patt.”

Patton nodded. “That does sound like a good idea, Janus.” Patton took off his glasses and looked back to Janus’s eyes, and the effect was immediate. His eyes glazed over and briefly glowed yellow. (Janus tried to ignore the mixture of revulsion and...not revulsion he felt at the sight.) Janus needed direct eye contact for his power to have full effect, so while Patton was wearing his glasses, Janus’s powers were usually diminished to mere suggestions, and that was only because Patton kept his glasses crystal clear. But without the glasses, which was an easy enough suggestion, Janus could use his full powers.

”Tell the truth.”

”I’ve been remembering Thomas’s old friends from middle school and high school. We used to be so close to them and now..we barely remember their names.”

”Thank you.” This time, Janus counted from 10 to 1, gently waking Patton from him trance. When he awoke, Patton blinked and then put his glasses back on. “Well, that helped us _see_ more, don’tcha think?” Patton cracked a pun as he sat down on his bed, patting the spot next to him for Janus to sit down. 

Janus didn’t try to stop his giggle at Patton’s wordplay, but then he got serious. “Do you want to talk further?”

Patton sighed. “That’s what we agreed on, didn’t we? If I’m...unable to say what’s bothering me, you give me a little boost. And then, you wake me up and we have a chat about it.”

Janus put his hand on Patton’s thigh and looked into Patton’s eyes, not even a trace of his ability present. “Yes, but consent changes. It is okay if you don’t want to discuss at this time, just admitting the cause is a big step.”

Patton smiled, kind and sad. “I’m glad you care so much for me. But I think I can talk about it right now. I was just...going through old photos and journals and...we forget so many people, people we thought we’d be with our entire lives. And that made me well...sad. What if that happens to us? Thomas doesn’t need to physically manifest us to have us do our jobs so what if he....stops? And then all I’ll have are more of these...memories.”

Janus caressed Patton’s face, cupping his chin and running his thumb lightly on Patton’s cheekbone. “Thomas will never forget us. Just as he hasn’t really forgotten those friends. They, and we, will always be a part of him. The very fact that you can find those pictures in your collection shows that those friends are still part of his heart. They just...don’t come to the forefront as often. But that doesn’t mean Thomas doesn’t still love them. And no matter what, Thomas will still love us.”

Patton said nothing, looking awe-struck at Janus. For a moment, Janus was afraid he had activated at some point in his speech but then-

Soft lips met softly, and tears rolled down cheeks. Patton pulled away, sheepish. “I just...I’m sorry, I should’ve asked but....”

Janus leaned in and stole Patton’s next words with another kiss, and the world melted away.

* * *

3\. Roman

“Fuck!” _Thump_

Janus looked up from his book at the expletive. It had come, unsurprisingly, from Roman’s room. Recently, Thomas, and subsequently Roman, had been suffering from a dry spell in inspiration. There were plenty of ongoing series, but they needed to make ideas for them and Roman was stuck in a pretty strong creative block. Janus might have put it off for later discussion had he not heard the quiet sobbing coming from Roman’s room. That was enough to practically teleport him to Roman’s door, knocking.

Janus heard a quick sniffle and a rustling of fabric. “Come in, the door’s unlocked!” Roman sounded like he was making an effort, it was clearly not his normal sound but some shadow of it, and it made Janus’s heart _ache_.

Roman’s room was, shockingly, a pigsty. Patton had never been the one to enforce clean rooms, that had been Roman who insisted that they all clean up and organize. He had even gotten Logan to incorporate color into his schedule, a change that Logan would still thank Roman for, in his own ways. Usually, one would step into Roman’s room and see color coordinated outfits hung up in the closet, notebooks arranged by date and topic, bed made, sheet music situated neatly on a music stand. But now, clothes were strewn everywhere, the ground was covered in crumpled and uncrumpled papers, and in the midst of it all a disheveled, red-eyed Roman. 

Roman laughed, too loud, at Janus’s expression. “Yeah, its a bit of a mess right now. But I’ll clean it up! Everything is fine!” Roman usually spoke with his hands, but right now his gestures were wild, uncontrolled, as if Roman was losing his grasp on even them.

Janus spoke, softly. “Is it, Roman?”

And that was all it took for Roman to break, sobbing. Janus was by his side in an instant, rubbing his back, whispering words of encouragement and love, as Roman cried into his shoulder. They sat like that for a while, until Roman’s sobs died down into sniffles and Janus began to slow his ministrations.

Roman sniffed. “I wish you didn’t see...that.”

Janus sighed. “See what?”

Roman gestured vaguely, tired from his emotional session. “Me...breaking down. I’m the prince, i have to be creative and bold and brave and-” Janus stopped Roman by putting a finger to his lips.

”Roman, there’s nothing braver than being vulnerable, which is what you did just now. You trusted me with the worst of you, and I love you for it. You are so creative, and bold, and brave, and all of the qualities that make a good prince. You’re just stuck right now, but you will overcome it. I know that for a fact.”

Roman took a shaky breath. “Thank you....Janus.” He laid his head in Janus’s lap and laid flat on the ground. Janus tried not to freeze and gingerly put his hands in Roman’s hair, slowly growing confidence as he massaged Roman’s scalp. Roman all but melted into Janus’s touch, and that gave Janus an idea. A terrifying, crazy, wild idea, but an idea nonetheless. His hands stopped moving, so Roman sat up, looking at Janus curiously. 

“What are you thinking about?” Roman asked cautiously. Janus had a slightly muted version of the gleam Logan and Remus got when they planned a mad experiment.

”What if I could help you conquer this beast of a block...sooner?” Janus was more cautious in his voice than he was with his eyes, and Roman couldn't help but be intrigued.

”With your power?”

Janus nodded. “Is that okay?”

Roman considered the potential pros and cons, but the hope and fear in Janus’s eyes convinced him of his decision.

“I’m listening.” 

And that is how Roman found himself fighting with the toughest dragon witch he had ever fought in his life. Behind the witch was pure idea, which for Roman manifested as globs of pure light, whispering inspiration to him even from afar. And just as the dragon witch reared its ugly head to take a bite out of Roman, he thrust his sword into the unprotected underbelly of the dragon, slaying it. Suddenly, the dragon poofed into dandelion seeds and the idea-light rushed at Roman like so manh eager puppies, each one begging to be played with first. Suddenly, from the heavens, a voice began counting. 10, 9, 8,...

Roman woke up in his favorite armchair, Janus sitting on a futon in front of him. Silver armor flickered off of his skin, conjured by his subconscious and now being sent back. Momentarily shocked, Roman said nothing and Janus panicked. Did he take Roman too far, was Roman lost to the depths of his own imagination, did he-

Janus’s thoughts were interrupted by a WHOOP from Roman, who lifted Janus up and spun him around. “Thank you, thank you, a million times thank you Janus!” Roman was ecstatic! His ideas were back and-oh he had to get this down now!

Setting Janus down on his bed, Roman rushed to his desk and with one arm swooped all of the old papers off onto the ground, opening a new notebook and scribbling fiercely.

”Hey Janus, what do you think about-” Roman started rattling off ideas to a pleasantly dazed Janus. At some point, Janus snapped out of his own gay thoughts to interact with Roman’s ideas, cheering him on and adding to some of the ideas. Some were wild and crazy and would probably be struck down later, but Janus was riding on a high right now, a high that made wild and crazy seem just that bit more plausible.

* * *

4\. Remus

If Patton and Virgil knew what repression did to Remus, perhaps they would be faster at learning not to do it. Janus didn't blame them, truly they had no way of knowing, but it still ripped him to the core to see Remus like this. Repression trapped all of Thomas’s....less savoury thoughts inside Remus’s head, leaving them to pile up and get louder and louder. Remus would suffer from debilitating migraines that would leave him _keening_ with pain, curled up on his side with the lights off. 

Janus and Remus didn't need to exchange words during Remus’s...episodes. At first, there was no real agreement at all, Janus just stepped in, but after Virgil left and Janus learned to hate his power, one day he and Remus had a talk. A serious talk in which they went over what was and wasn’t appropriate to do. Nothing had changed, Janus still handled the incidents the same way, but now it was verbalized and more comfortable for Janus to do without despising himself.

Remus would cry out in pain and no matter where Janus was, he would appear.

”Look into my eyesss.” And Remus would, face going slack and relaxed.

”Good. Drifting deeper and deeper for me, deeper into trance. Muscles and mind relaxing as you drop deeper and deeper.” Janus would cuddle Remus through the trance, keeping Remus in his lap so as he flopped over, Janus could catch him and hold him.

”Very good. Now imagine a screen for me. A large movie screen in an empty theater, where there is no one but you and I.” One of the consequences of trancing and using imagination with a creativity side was that was they were imagining would usually manifest. With Roman and the art block monster Janus had been careful to specify that the beast would exist only in his imagination, so that a literal monster did not appear in Roman’s room. The armor had still manifested, but thankfully the creature did not. Janus took no such precaution with Remus, letting him turn the room into a movie theater, the smell of popcorn and theater seats pervading the air.

”Good, very good. Now I want you to project all of the thought trapped in your head onto that screen, just like its a movie.” This was the way Janus had found he could have Remus express the ideas and thoughts that were being repressed with minimal kickback from the other sides. It was relatively harmless and thus passed by Thomas’s mental filters, allowing Remus to let the ideas out of his head and not harm Thomas at the same time.

As the theater darkened, Janus conjured a box of popcorn and a bottle of sweet tea. If he was going to watch a film full of gore and porn, and he couldn’t imagine leaving Remus right now, he might as well have good snacks. 

Later, he would gently awaken Remus and they would cuddle, Janus being the little spoon only ever for Remus. They had a bond that neither of them would have with the others, despite their romantic feelings.

* * *

+1. Logan

It had been a long time since Janus had felt comfortable in his skin. But with gentle kisses from Patton, being dramatically serenaded by Roman, wild adventures with Remus, and comfortably silent cuddles with Virgil, Janus began to love himself in a way he had never imagined. But there was still one thing missing, from all of their lives. Logan.

“Hngh if we debate ONE more time I am going to KISS HIM you guys don’t underSTAND!” Roman was pacing and ranting as the rest of his boyfriends lounged around his room in various states of repose. 

Janus looked up from the philosophy textbook he was reading, one hand in Virgil’s hair. Virgil was curled into Janus, on the edge of sleep, and Janus was making sure he took some rest. “No, Roman, we DEFINITELY don’t understand. We are definitely NOT in love with him as well.” Janus rolled his eyes and returned to his book, smiling down at Virgil, who had finally relaxed into sleep.

Patton spoke up from his position in Remus’s lap, painting Remus’s nails several shades of radioactive green. “Janus is right kiddo. We do know how you feel. But, do we know how Logan feels?”

Janus chuckled. “Do you not see him looking at us during movie nights? The nerd totally wants in. We just...need him to say it.” With that, Janus carried the sleeping Virgil to his room, blissfully unaware of his boyfriends’ conspiratorial grins at each other.

Janus returned to the room to find the remaining three sitting on the bed, mischievously grinning at him. Confused, Janus approached them carefully. “What are you planning?”

The twins looked at each other and rose simultaneously. Sashaying their way to the serpentine side, they each took a ear for their own to whisper into and nibble and kiss at.

“We were thinking-“

“That you should-“

“Go to our beloved teach-“

“And seduce him for us~”

Janus suppressed a shiver at the twins’ actions, turning out of their grasp. “No, that would be-no. I can’t-just, no”

Remus pouted. “You’re the whole reason that we’re all together, isn’t it fitting that you would bring the teach for us?”

Janus froze at Remus’s words. He still hadn’t shaken those whispers that told him he was manipulative, that none of them were actually in love with him and were only under his power, and that they would snap out at any minute and hate him.

Patton saw Janus panic and gestured for the twins to back off, which they did sheepishly, realizing they went too far. Patton wrapped Janus in his embrace, keeping his voice soft and assuring as he pulled Janus’s head into his chest. “You aren’t controlling us, darling. I promise. We all just started dating you, and then each other. Completely out of our own volition, completely in our own minds. We all love each other, and we all love you, truly and with all our heart.” Patton lifted Janus’s head to look him in the eyes. “And you know I’m not lying. Yes?” Janus nodded, eyes teary and scared. Patton pulled Janus to the bed and situated him on his lap, cuddling him close. “We will never make you do anything you are not comfortable with, just as you respect our boundaries, we will respect yours. If you wish, one of us or all of us will go talk to Logan about joining us. All we wanted to say is that out of all of us, you would be the best at explaining our feelings. You’re the most eloquent out of our little group, and that’s without your powers. We trust that you won’t do anything that Logan wouldn’t want.” 

Janus looked to Patton’s face and saw nothing but love and honesty and hid himself in Patton’s chest. What did he do to deserve such wonderful boyfriends?

Roman and Remus knelt down in front of Janus. “We apologize. We both pushed you in the wrong way and didn’t stop to think how you would feel, and in the process said some things that really hurt you. Will you forgive us?” Roman spoke as Remus looked away, unable to meet Janus’s eyes. 

Janus gently caressed Remus’s cheek, bringing his face to face his. He nodded at them, not trusting words, and made grabby hands at the both of them. Gladly, the two leapt into Janus’s embrace, knocking Patton over with an  oof. Giggling, they lay in a cuddle pile until Janus finally spoke.

“So, did you guys have any ideas or do I have to plan this on my own?” Immediately, Roman and Remus shot up, giving Janus million dollar smiles and the sinking feeling in Janus’s stomach as he wondered what exactly he had gotten himself into.

Janus was a fan of his new outfit. It was tight, it was revealing, and it made him feel fierce. After being pushed in the direction of his (hopefully) future boyfriend’s room (“Go get him tiger,” Patton giggled) Janus walked his smoothest walk and found Logan’s door open. Swinging his head in and knocking on the door, Janus asked in a singsong tone, “May I come in?”

Logan, not looking up from his work, responded. “Come on in, Janus, that’s why my door is open.” Janus sauntered into the room and draped himself across the chair on the other side of Logan’s chair, expertly showing off everything his outfit complimented.

Logan looked up and gulped, and Janus couldn’t help a twinge of pride. He wondered what Logan had noticed first, the fierce yellow and black makeup, the sunshine yellow crop top, or the scandalously tight leather pants that left very little to the imagination. Logan cleared his throat but could not stop the raging blush spreading on his face. Adjusting his glasses, Logan finally spoke. “Is there a...reason you have come to me in such a...unique outfit?”

Janus stretched, his crop top lifting to expose several sinful inches more than it had previously. He didn’t miss how Logan’s eyes followed the hem of his shirt. “Oh, we have a date planned tonight, thought I’d surprise them with this outfit, and wanted a second opinion. You like?” Janus moved to really show off the outfit and noted how Logan’s face darkened when he mentioned the date.

Logan nodded. “It is aesthetically pleasing and I’m sure your boyfriends will...enjoy it.”

Janus smirked and leaned in across the table. “Is there something you want to tell me, Logan?”

Logan furrowed his brows, as if the idea of having something to declare was preposterous. “No, I do not believe so.” He quickly rose from his chair and walked to the window, looking outside.

Janus followed him, standing next to him. “You don’t want to talk about how you look at my boyfriends....and me?” The smirk was audible in his tone.

Logan tensed, but then relaxed. He spun to face Janus. “And what, exactly, have you seen?”

Janus’s smirk only grew. “I see the way you look at us when we cuddle. When we tell each other we love each other. I specifically notice the way you look at us when we...kiss.” Janus grew closer to Logan with the last word, purposefully, letting his voice drop to a suggestive octave.

Logan leaned in, and practically breathed his next words, eyes half-lidded. “There is...nothing…to discuss.” He pulled away with a smirk as Janus blinked, trying to restart his brain.

Once he got his composure, Janus inspected his nails nonchalantly. “Lies do not become you, Logan.”

It was now Logan’s turn to smirk wider. “An interesting statement from the embodiment of Deceit.” Logan sounded suave, and cool, and he leaned in to Janus’s face, clearly enjoying himself.

Janus didn’t know what happened, some instinct in him led him to say, “I think you should take off your glasses,” as his eye burned brighter than it had ever before.

It seemed to work. Logan immediately went rigid and repeated, “Maybe I should…take off my glasses.” Slowly he took off his glasses but then in a flash he had gripped Janus’s arm.

Before Janus could even process, Logan  jerked Janus’s arm toward him and said “ Sleep ” in a firm, sure voice. And Janus found himself practically hurtling into trance.

So this is what it felt like, to be in a trance. At least for Janus, who felt like he was drifting, floating in a lazy river of darkness. Every sound was muffled, as if underwater, except for Logan’s voice which rang out clear.

“That’s right, drifting deeper and deeper, getting more and more relaxed. ” As Janus found himself relaxing, he couldn’t help but be surprised. A shock induction? Logan? No one could have expected this. Even the surprise gave way to relaxation as Logan said, “ Mind and muscles relaxing as you drift deeper and deeper. ” Janus found himself being put in a chair with armrests, shoulders stabilized with Logan’s hands as his head looked over. This was...actually pleasant, relaxing so deeply. He barely registered Logan asking him a question and found the answer floating from him.

“I didn’t come here to hypnotize you, in fact that was the last thing I wanted to do. I reacted on instinct and I disapprove of my actions.”

“I am here to offer a proposition for you to join our relationship. We all want you to join us and I was sent to...convince you.”

And then Janus floated for a bit until he heard numbers counting from

10 to 1, waking him up as he had woken the others many times before.

Janus blinker, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness remaining in his head. He saw that the door was now closed and while he had resumed his position on his chair, Logan was now sitting on the desk directly in front of him. “Wow, Logan that was....phenomenal.” Janus looked at Logan, awe-struck.

Logan blushed and looked away. “I didn’t know if it would work. I’d been using self hypnosis for a while to help calm myself down, and after we discovered and really discussed your powers, well, I had to see how they functioned. So I did research and practiced on dummies and myself. I knew the theory but...well now I know that I can also do it in the real world and not just theoretically.”

Janus smiles, still slightly dazed. “You can’t  just do it, you are really good at it. And to think you did that on the fly after I-“ The events of the afternoon caught up with Janus and suddenly it was impossible for him to meet Logan’s eyes. “My sincerest apologies, Logan, I acted on some previously unknown instinct and I promised myself that I wouldn’t and I-“

Logan stopped Janus’s rant by gently guiding him by the chin so they were face to face. Janus knew he was the one with the hypnotic eye, but in that moment he was falling so deep into Logan’s ocean blue eyes that if Logan had told him to disappear, he would without a second thought. Logan’s face was so close he could just- Then Logan whispered, voice impossibly soft, “I know Janus. I asked you to tell the truth in trance. It was without your consent and I apologize, but I too was acting on impulse and just..needed to know. I trust you Janus. I believe you.”

And Janus’s breath was taken away because this was  Logan, who required absolute proof to even ascertain that he was hungry, trusting  him, Deceit.

Janus, who took some time to compose himself  again (Logan had a way of getting to Janus’s wires and short circuiting him, god now he was using ELECTRICAL terms) Janus had one more question. “I’ve never...gone so hard. With my power, that is. Not even before when I was not as…cautious. How did you resist?”

Logan smiled. “Remember how you told us that your power requires direct eye contact? For Patton, you have to ask him to take off his glasses for it to work. And Patton keeps his glasses clean so even when you start out, he’s easy to get to, because you don’t have much of a layer to work through. Well....” Logan looked away sheepishly, before looking back and admitting, “I’ve never been one to clean my glasses. So while I did feel a tug, it was easily resisted.”

Janus laughed. “Ah, nerds and dirty glasses, my weakness. I’m surprised you told me, you’re usually obsessed with personal cleanliness and hygiene, hounding on Thomas to take showers and the like.”

Logan pulled back, smirking. “Wearing that, you could get me to confess to anything.” 

Janus’s face lifted in a mischievous smile. “Care to elaborate on that?”

And that’s how the other four found Logan on Janus’s lap on Logan’s swivel chair, the two making out and blind to the world. Remus took video, and the rest of the boyfriends still use the footage against the two sides, usually leaving them blushing messes.

* * *

~I put a spell on you,

And now you’re mine~

Janus crooned into the microphone, making eye contact with each and every one of his boyfriends. Karaoke night was just so much fun, and well, they put him up to singing this song. 

Without any power involved, each and every boy was entranced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus loves to preach self-care, but often forgets to take care of himself. Enter Logan, the only one who can convince him to slow down.
> 
> I really do enjoy Loceit, huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: THIS CHAPTER HAS A WHOLE HYPNOTIC INDUCTION. It is punctuated with actions so it is not one big block of induction, but still. IF YOU FEEL YOURSELF AT ALL GOING UNDER PROCEED TO THE WAKENER AT THE END OF THE FIC IN THE END NOTES
> 
> This chapter is inspired by user Lunatic19, who left a comment on the last chapter. If you have an idea, feel free to leave it down below!

Janus loved taking care of his boyfriends. Truly, he did. Finally, something good was coming out of his powers and the rush that caused was amazing. This was exactly why they could never know about the price he paid everytime his eyes lit up. It was also why he was irritated at Logan, who was blocking his way out of the door.

Logan spread his arms, effectively stopping all movement through the doorway. "And where do you think you are going Janus?"

Janus sighed irritably. "Roman has had an artistic block for a while now, you and I know this. I'm heading over to help him now, if you will please move out of the doorway." Janus tried to slip past on Logan's left, but Logan leaned on the doorframe, blocking Janus's attempt and looking down at the shorter side through his glasses.

"You are in no state to help anyone right now, Janus. You look exhausted, drained." Logan ran a hand through Janus's hair and Janus cursed his treacherous head for leaning into the touch, eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure.

Janus shook his head, trying to keep himself present. "I'm fine. I feel fine. Roman needs me and I-"

Logan cut him off with a soft kiss, effectively vanishing any thoughts of defiance from Janus's brain at the moment. Pulling away, Logan's voice was quiet, soft, soothing. "You've taken care of Virgil _and_ Remus today."

Janus frowned, remembering the events of the day. Remus had had a particularly.....gruesome idea that had left Virgil reeling more than usual. Virgil had come to Janus himself, for the first time since....a long time ago. Janus gently eased Virgil into sleep, but this particular session had seemingly been a lot more intense than times with Virgil were. Janus then went to Remus, who had not only been feeling the effects of Patton and Virgil's repression, but also his own, blaming himself for Virgil's anxiety and hating himself for hurting his boyfriend. Remus needed more care as well, helping him to forgive himself took more from Janus than actually letting the thoughts out in the normal way. True, Janus had been busy today but he was feeling fine, he'd gotten more tired before, this was nothing.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Logan's question was punctuated by a look of concern, and Janus wondered how much of his thoughts he'd said out loud. Logan continued, caressing Janus's jawbone. "You've got bags under your eyes that rival Virgil's, and I know they weren't there this morning. You look like you will take five steps and pass out before you even get to Roman's room." Logan guided Janus's chin, giving Janus a full view of Logan's deep blue eyes. "I have a theory, and I need you to honestly answer if I'm right or not. Using your powers, it seems to...drain your energy. Your own personal energy, like a device with a battery."

This wasn't fair. Janus just _couldn't_ lie when he looked into Logan's beautiful eyes and Logan _knew_ that. After a moment's hesitation in which the very small part of Janus's brain that hadn't lost to The Gay tried to resist the pull of Logan's gaze, Janus sighed. "You're....right. You learned hypnosis and for you it is like doing, say, math. Doing a lot is like doing a lot of a certain skill, you get tired but it's more mental. For me...it's like walking. It's tied to my own personal life-force, and while I cannot die because I am a side....." Janus suddenly didn't want to finish that sentence.

Logan's voice was low, quiet, as his eyes flashed with some indiscernible emotion. "So overexerting yourself, that can be...almost fatally dangerous for your health?"

Janus nodded, unable to speak.

Logan continued, eyes boring into Janus's soul. "And you were going to do _exactly_ that by going to Roman right now?" 

Janus looked away, unable to meet Logan's eyes anymore. "Are you...mad at me?"

Logan let go of Janus's chin, sighing. Janus looked down, convinced that this was it, this would be where Logan broke up with him for being irresponsible and-

"I'm not mad. I am...confused and saddened as to why you believe you need to overexert and thus hurt yourself for us." Janus looked up in shock and found Logan...not mad. In fact, if anything he looked sad, as tired as he claimed Janus looked.

Janus sighed. "I just...finally I can do _good_ with my power, and I don't want to stop. Finally I'm helping and the others feel good so...isn't it worth it?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm assuming the others don't know. About how it drains you."

"Don't tell them!" Janus panicked, and then realized what he said. "At least, not yet. When I'm...comfortable telling them, I will. I know if I tell them now then they'll start trying to protect me and try to hide their own pain and everyone will be sad so, please don't tell them yet." 

Logan nodded. "I will, on one condition. You teach me how to take care of the others for when you are feeling unwell."

"Deal." Janus had no qualms that Logan would be able to take care of the others, any argument he may have made was muffled by the sheer exhaustion in his bones.

"Now, off to bed with you." Logan stepped out of the doorway, but Janus made no move to the bed. 

"I-I can't. I need to go help Roman, and I know I can't right now but I want to and I need to and I-" Janus's panicked rant was cut off by another one of Logan's mind-melting kisses.

Logan whispered into the kiss. "Janus. Let me take care of you." Janus nodded, wordlessly. Logan pulled back, and his eyes locked on Janus's. "That's right, taking deep breaths and focusing on my eyes, listening to the sound of my voice and focusing on my words."

Logan slowly walked Janus backwards and got him to sit on the bed in fluid, barely noticeable motions, maintaining eye contact and talking the whole time. “Focusing on my eyes and words as I move you to the bed, deep breaths as I sit you down, that’s right, keep focusing on the sound of my voice, keep focusing on my eyes. As you sit down you will find yourself relaxing, eyes drooping, mind and muscles becoming more and more relaxed.”

Janus felt himself become more limp as he sat on the bed. His eyelids were almost too heavy to leave open and his head was all but lolling onto his chest. 

Logan continued. “Now, as you listen to the sound of my voice, you will find it easy to let your eyes close, let your head drop. And once they do, your mind and muscles will relax, and you will drop into a comfortable state of trance.”

With that, Janus’s impossibly heavy eyelids finally closed and his chin dropped to his chest. He felt as if he was floating, and he vaguely registered a thought of how nice it felt to just....relax.

He could hear Logan’s voice, coaxing him. “Drifting deeper and deeper, relaxing further and further.” Eventually he leaned into Logan and was laid down onto the bed. He floated, listening to Logan’s soothing voice praising him, guiding him through breathing. Eventually, he heard Logan beginning to wake him up.

“Now, I’m going to count from ten to one, with every number you will wake up more and more, rising from your trance. When you wake, you will feel pleasant, relaxed, and ready for sleep. As you sleep tonight, you will sleep well and recharge yourself. Rising from trance feeling pleasant, relaxed, and ready for sleep in 10...9....8....7....mind rising...6....5....waking up more and more...4....3....pleasant, relaxed....2....ready for sleep....1... and wake.”

Janus opened his eyes to the most delicious feeling. Yawning, he felt sleepy, not tired. It was as if he had just drank some of Patton’s famous hot chocolate, a peculiar warmth in all of his body. Logan smiled softly at him. “Hey, you.”

Janus smiles drowsily. “Hey.” Logan rose from the bed but Janus whined, making grabby hands at the bespectacled side. “Cuddles?” Janus used his best puppy eyes and, well, how was Logan supposed to deny that?

“Always, little snake.” Logan pulled off his tie and glasses and got in bed with Janus, holding Janus to his chest. Janus turned so his chest was to Logan’s back and held Logan’s arms to his heart. Chuckling, Logan extricated one hand from Janus’s grasp to caress his hair and soothe Janus into sleep, but he didn’t need to. As soon as Janus settled into Logan’s arms he fell fast asleep, more soundly than he had for a while. Logan let his eyes close and later, the two were joined by the other sides. Janus would wake up the next morning I’m not only Logan’s loving embrace, but also in the arms of Patton, who was being held by Virgil, who was holding hands with Remus, with Roman sprawled across all of them. Janus couldn’t help the smile that grew across his face.  _This_ was love.

Later, Janus would go to help Roman through his block. Logan would accompany him, and with some explanation would be allowed to watch the procedure, taking notes along the way. Apparently Logan hadn’t quite told the others about his own interest in hypnosis, claiming that it had never come up in conversation. Janus filed away the information for later, who knew when that might come in handy?

But for now, Janus was content to sleepily lay in the arms of his lovers. For now, Janus was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all have other ships you want me to explore in this universe, let me know!
> 
> As always, praise and feedback is welcome down in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing the boys kissing, I guess.
> 
> Another wonderful idea by Lunatic19, and as always I’m open to y’alls ideas
> 
> No hypnosis in this one!

“Do you think Logan likes Janus more than us?” Virgil’s voice was muffled through his pillow as he lay face down on Roman’s bed.

“Whaddya mean Virgey?” Patton looked up from the new patches he was sewing into Virgil’s hoodie. He quirked his head, mildly confused.

Virgil sighed and rolled over, looking dolefully at Patton. “Well....Logan doesn’t tend to initiate contact, which I totally understand and I love him and I’m fine with it, except....the only times he does is with Janus. It’s like....he’s more comfortable with Janus or they just...have something different and it makes me feel....” Virgil trailed off, realizing he didn’t really want to say the word he was about to say.

Remus had no such qualms. “Jealous?” Virgil and Patton whipped their heads around to look at him, and Remus shrugged. Continuing to bounce his ball on the wall, Remus continued. “Look, of all of you I’ve been closest to Janus. Until now, he’s only let me be the big spoon maybe three, four times. Yet every time we find those two, Janus is happily cuddling into Logan’s arms.” Remus caught the ball and looked at Virgil. “Polyamorous relationships like ours take communication. If you feel you’re missing that, you’re going to feel jealous. As long as you talk about your feelings with your partners, it will be fine.” Remus gave Virgil an uncharacteristically kind smile.

Patton blinked at Remus, surprised. “Remus that was....very thoughtful, thank you.” He leaned forward from his armchair and kissed Remus on the forehead.

Remus giggled. “Thanks! I’ve read a lot of Harry Potter orgy fanfiction, and it’s gotta come in handy sometime!” 

Patton closed his eyes and sighed, not bothering to hide his fond smile. Virgil laughed out loud. “Ah Remus, we love you.”

Remus preened. “I know that! You know what  you don’t know?” Remus suddenly narrowed his eyes and his smile turned predatory.

The smile melted from Virgil’s face and the apprehension set in. “...What?”

Remus pounced. “That I know  all of your tickle spots!” Very soon Virgil was a giggling, blushing mess weakly protesting Remus’s attack as Remus laughed maniacally.

Roman looked at his boyfriends and brother, conflicted. He knew why Logan and Janus were always found together, and while only Janus had asked him not to tell the others his secret, the whole thing felt like something Logan and Janus had to say for themselves. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, he thought through his options. It wouldn’t hurt to...start the conversation, would it? “I can’t believe I’m the one saying this but....haven’t you guys noticed a pattern with how we find Logan and Janus together?”

Virgil, Remus, and Patton turned to face Roman. Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Roman sighed. “Okay, when was the last time we saw them cuddling?”

Patton spoke up. “Two days ago, after Janus had helped...me...” Realization dawned on his face as Patton let out a little gasp. Virgil looked to Roman then Patton, confused, then pensive, and then the same epiphany lit up in his eyes.

Remus was still perplexed. “I don’t get it. Will someone explain?”

Roman rolled his eyes. “When was the last time Janus helped you?”

Remus replied, still confused. “A few weeks ago, after helping Virgil and.... ohhhhhhh.”

Roman’s lips quirked in a half-smile that made him, for a split second, look like Logan after he successfully taught them something. “I think we should go talk to them about what happens after Janus helps us.”

Virgil nodded. “You’re right, but first...” He slid off the bed and situated himself in Roman’s lap. “A kiss for my incredibly observant prince.” Virgil leaned in and Roman let himself melt into his incredibly soft lips.

Remus looked to Patton, and the two came to an understanding. 

“Without us?” Patton pouted.

“This doesn’t seem quite fair.” Remus stalked towards Virgil, as Patton approached Roman.

Roman pulled away, saying, “I don’t see how complexion has anything to do with thi-“ but Patton captured the words right out of his mouth with a breathtakingly deep kiss.

Virgil whined at the loss of contact when Roman pulled away but was quickly appeased with Remus’s deliciously bruising kiss, nibbling at his lip.

Time fell away for the four, until finally Patton pulled away. “Not that I’m not thoroughly enjoying myself, but I think this would be more enjoyable with our other two boyfriends.” 

Virgil broke off and nodded. “Shall we?” He stood up, pulling Remus with him by his collar (“Kinky!” “Shut up, Remus.”), and held out a hand to help up Patton from his knees.

Patton took Virgil’s hand with a giggle. “Let’s!” Patton was much gentler with Roman, offering his own hand which Roman gratefully took. 

“Time to go talk to our boyfriends.”

* * *

Logan and Janus were working on the new video script, which would detail some self care methods. Logan was sitting in Janus’s lap, the laptop on Logan’s legs.

Janus looked up to see the four in various states of nervousness at the doorway. “Hey loves, is...everything okay?” 

Logan looked up from his work, and then worriedly to Janus. 

Patton sighed. “In all honesty, not really. We need to talk.” 

Logan cleared his throat nervously. “Why don’t you guys have a seat, I’ll just-” Snapping his fingers, he summoned some bean bag chairs. At first, Logan hated them, but after being...convinced by his partners of their comfort despite their odd shape, it wasn’t uncommon to find Logan curled up on one, reading a book.

Everyone sat down, Janus and Logan getting off their previous chair and separating to two different bean bags.

Virgil looked like he wanted to say something was too scared to, and his gaze grew more panicked as he looked to the others to start. Remus was the one to finally speak up, and Virgil thanked him with his eyes, taking a deep but shaking breath.

“We’ve noticed that you two spend a lot more...time together. Which is fine, we just sometimes feel, well, left out.”

Patton continued. “We’ve also noticed that you are usually found together after Janus helps us.”

Janus and Logan both looked to Roman, who gently shook his head. The two looked to each other, and Janus nodded. Virgil picked up on the exchange.

“Wait, Roman, do you know something we don’t?” Roman looked away, flushing, and Janus rushed to talk.

“Don’t blame him, we asked him to stay quiet. Actually we’ve been...keeping something from you.” Janus breathed deeply and Logan held his hand, rubbing Janus’s knuckles with his thumb to comfort his.

“So, you all know that my....ability is a power of mine. Well, since it’s a power and not a skill, it...draws from my own energy.”

The looks on the unaware four were immediate, but Logan gestured for them to stay quiet and let Janus talk. Janus barely noticed, in his own world as he continued.

“Ever since I’ve been able to help all of you, I’ve never wanted to stop. And sometimes I...overexert myself. And as sides, I know we can’t die, but it’s still...dangerous for me. And-and I know if you all knew you would start trying to hide your pain from me which wouldn’t work because I’m literally Deceit so I would catch the lies but I would be too scared to come help and you would be in pain and I don’t want to feel helpless and useless not again and-“ 

Janus’s rant was cut off by Roman cupping his face and looking into his eyes. “Breath, Jan. You’re doing fine.” Janus let his eyes close and nodded. Logan sensed that it was his turn to continue.

“I caught him one day, practically at his limit. I’ve never told you all but I’ve also been practicing hypnosis, though not as some supernatural ability but as a skill I taught myself. Only Janus and Roman know, but that’s because it’s never quite come up in conversation. Janus was panicking and also too tired to even stand, so I helped him sleep. Since then, we’ve agreed that when he begins exercising too much power and needs to calm down and, quite literally, recharge, he can come to me. We never meant to exclude you, and I speak for both of us when we apologize for leaving you out.” 

Patton spoke first. “I think I get...why you didn’t tell us, Janus. I mean, I would do the same thing, try to be happy pappy Patton who didn’t have a care in the world and was just there to help his family. And I know that asking you right now ‘Why didn’t you tell us?’ and ‘Why did you think you had to just bear it for us?’ is not going to help anyone. I just want to ask if...if you could trust us with this from now on. If we can compromise, so that you don’t have to help us with every little thing and we are honest when we really need your help. If you will let us take care of you, like you let Logan take care of you. We might not be able to-to hypnotize you, but we can take care of you in other ways if and when you need it.” 

Remus nodded. “You’ve helped me for so long Janus. You’ve helped all of us. Now let us take care of you.”

Logan looked to the others. “As far as I can contribute, Janus has been teaching me the techniques he has been helping you with, and with your consent, I can aid you all when Janus is fatigued.” 

Roman added, “I can vouch for Logan, he’s very effective.” 

Janus looked dumbfounded as his partners began discussing ways that they could take care of each other, including Janus.As always, Janus was struck with how amazing his boyfriends were. 

Virgil, who had been biting his lip in silence during the conversation, piping up once or twice, leaned forward and wiped the tears running down Janus’s face. “Jan, you’re crying.”

Janus touched his hands to his face and was surprised when his fingers came back wet. Virgil opened his arms for a hug and Janus threw himself into the embrace, sobbing.

“Th-th-thank you!” That was the only intelligible thing coming from a babbling Janus, as Virgil rubbed his back soothingly. Once he calmed down slightly, Janus made grabby hands at his other partners and they gladly joined in, all of them pouring as much love and appreciation into the embrace as they possibly could. 

Patton sniffled. “Now, who wants to make cookies?”

Roman and Remus jumped up, declaring simultaneously, “Race you to the kitchen!” before sprinting away, pushing each other and jeering playfully.

Logan chuckled. “I’d better make sure they don’t break anything.” With that, he jogged off after them. 

Patton looked to Virgil and Janus. “I think I’ll go get the ingredients out, you two join us when you’re ready!” He gave them a soft smile and walked out of the room.

Janus had at some point moved his head to be in Virgil’s lap, with Virgil playing with his hair and stroking his scales.

“I hate to ask this and you don’t have to answer but...how much of it was me?” Virgil looked like he regretted the question as soon as it left his lips.

Janus looked up, into Virgil’s face. “Don’t blame yourself for something I chose to do. I chose to use my powers on you, to help you. I chose to stupidly overexert myself, despite all my talk of self care. You are not the cause of anything here, I promise.”

Virgil looked conflicted, as if he wanted to believe Janus but something was just stopping him. “Yeah?”

Janus nodded. “Yeah.”

Virgil lifted into a small smile and leaned in to kiss Janus.

Kisses with Virgil were almost always soft, hesitant. Sometimes he would let his fight side come out to play, and that was always exhilarating, but usually he was in flight mode. He kissed as if he wasn’t sure the world wouldn’t just pull them apart, so he made sure he was as soft and tender as he could be, letting the other take it as deep as they wanted.

Janus let himself melt into Virgil’s presence, and when they split, they were both smiling at each other, the world gone.

“Come on,” Janus whispered. “Before the twins eat all the chocolate chips.” 

“You’re right!” Virgil scooped a blushing Janus into his arms, carrying him bridal style and running into the kitchen.

The twins hadn’t finished the chocolate chips, but they were all gone by the time the cookies reached the oven.

Roman laughed as he asked, “Hey Janus, what do you think is sweeter, us or chocolate.”

Janus smirked as he opened his mouth to answer.

“Of course, it is  _totally_ -“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spa Day! After all, how else can you thank the loves of your life who help you relax than by returning the favour?
> 
> Another wonderful idea by Lunatic19! I asked for ideas and y’all didn’t disappoint, so many people brought in so much inspiration, and I can’t wait to write it all! Keep sending me ideas!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Logan’s hair. This will become evident through this chapter. I also enjoy playing with hair and getting my hair played with. This will also become evident through this chapter. Just a heads up!
> 
> TW: There’s an extremely vague possible allusion to sexual activity in the end of the second section of the chapter. The main intent is kissing but I can see how it could be construed otherwise. Just wanted to put something here just in case!

Patton smiled, snuggled in the middle of the cuddle pile, love filling his chest, bursting from his heart. It had been a month, maybe two, since they had last discussed Janus's powers. Logan's head lay in his lap and Patton was absentmindedly letting his hands run through Logan's soft hair, feeling Logan melt into him. As Logan had said he would, sometime he stepped in to aid the others when Janus was unable, and slowly but surely the whole group was getting better. Patton, and thus happily Thomas, was getting better at saying when he was hurting and what was hurting him. Remus was softly snoring, his head on Patton's shoulders as his arms rested over Logan's chest, Logan holding onto Remus's waist. Patton and Virgil had a serious discussion with Remus, and slowly but surely they were learning to stop repressing his thoughts, Virgil gifting Remus a hand-decorated journal to write down his more extreme ideas in. (Remus cried, but to this day he denies it.) Roman, who had been rubbing Remus's legs, had fallen asleep on his brother, and it warmed Patton's heart to see the once estranged brothers so close, as they were when they were children. Roman had begun to feel less insecure about his ideas and accepting of himself when he needed a break from creating. And Virgil, well Virgil seemed to be benefitting from the general uplifted mood of the mindscape. His soft smile became more commonplace, and while he still was protective of Thomas, the debilitating panic he would experience whenever Thomas would do something like go to a party or flirt with a cute barista or go for an audition was much less catastrophic. Virgil held Janus in his lap with one arm sprawled across the couch, holding as many of his boyfriends as he could. Virgil's eyes were half-closed with that impossibly soft smile on his lips. Thomas would remark that he felt more confident, happier, and the six would look at each other and smile. They hadn't quite gotten to tell Thomas that they were together, but really what was the need? As long as Thomas was happy, they were happy. Patton felt a wave of that happiness wash over him and he hummed, leaning on the person to his right and putting his head on their shoulder.

Janus rested his head on Patton's. "Everything okay, love?"

Patton smiled, looking up at Janus. "Everything is wonderful, thank you." And looking into Janus's eyes, an idea began to form in Patton's head, crinkling his corners of his eyes with excitement. Patton looked back down and his smile widened. He'd have to talk to Roman about how to make it all work but- oh, this would be fun. But for now, Patton was content to let his eyes close in the cozy warmth of his lovers, and let his dreams carry him away. 

* * *

It was not like Patton to keep secrets. Virgil, somewhat believable, the twins, less so but plausible. Patton? The chances were infinitesimal. Logan flopped onto Janus’s bed face first with an indignified huff. Janus looked up from his writing, the corner of his lip lifting in bemusement.

”What’s wrong, dear?”

Logan’s voice was muffled by the covers, but there was no masking his frustration. “I don’t know.”

Janus giggled. “You don't know what is wrong?”

Logan flipped over, an utterly done expression on his face. “No. I know what is wrong, and that is that I do not know that is wrong. The issue is I do not know what is going on and it’s _vexing_.”

Janus tutted, placing his notebook on the nightstand and shifting from his place at the head of the bed to a spot closer to Logan, comfortingly running his hand through Logan’s hair. “Going on with whom, Lo?” 

Logan rolled his eyes. “As if you don’t know.”

Janus blinked and the realization hit him. “Oh yeah, the others.”

For a week and a half now, Patton, Virgil, and the twins had been acting suspiciously. They often ushered Logan and Janus together, setting them to chores or making excuses as to why each of them needed to leave the room. For some reason, all Janus could pick up was that they were hiding something and not what that something was. Usually he could catch lies of omission which either meant he was getting worse at his job or they were getting better at hiding things from him, and Janus couldn’t decide which option was more terrifying.

Logan shot up from the bed. “You know what? I’m done.”

Janus started, blinking. “Done?”

Logan turned to Janus, holding out a hand. “Lets go talk to our boyfriends and see ‘what’s up’.”

Janus smiled as he took Logan’s hand. “You’re getting better at slang, my love.”

Logan smirked, “I have some of the best boyfriends coaching me.”

Janus paused, then pulled on Logan’s hand so they were flush against each other. “Such sweet words from your tongue makes a side wonder what a kiss would taste like.”

Logan’s hands were quick to wrap around Janus’s waist, keeping him close. “Wonder no longer.”

And Janus, in fact, did not wonder any longer, as their plans of confrontation were delayed and postponed to a later date, replaced by much more enjoyable moments.

* * *

“Have you got it prepared?”

“Everything is in place, I have all the materials set up.”

“Wonderful.”

“I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. Our plan is perfect.”

* * *

The first thing Janus noted was the significant lack of people in his bed. The second thing Janus noted was the significant lack of sound that the people in his bed would make when not in his bed. Where was the gentle clanking of pans and spoons in the kitchen, as Patton made breakfast? Where was Roman, humming as he brushed his teeth and combed and styled his hair, yelling as Remus ran cackling, holding some part of Roman's morning routine?

Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked at the red numbers shining off his digital clock. 9 AM. Later than he would usually wake up, but also much earlier than Virgil arose, meaning normally he would still be in bed. Virgil was always so cuddly in the mornings, grumbling and pouting if one tried to move themself from his grasp. Janus would try to softly disentangle himself, and while sometimes he would succeed, usually he let himself fall back down, revelling in the happy little hum Virgil would give. Janus started from his memories as Logan walked in with two cups of coffee.  
  


Logan handed Janus a cup, and took a sip before speaking. "I can't find our boyfriends."

Janus choked. "What do you _mean_ you can't find them?"

Logan sipped again, utterly nonchalant. "They're not in the main space.. I've looked everywhere. They were gone before I woke up."

"Are they with Thomas?" Janus definitely felt a lot more panicked than Logan looked, glancing over Logan's shoulder into the living room to maybe catch a glimpse of one of their boyfriends.

Logan shook his head. "Hasn't heard from him all day. He did say he had been feeling pretty accomplished this morning despite having just woken up so...I don't think it's anything bad."

Janus sighed, taking another sip. "You must be right, but we should go look for them. Have you checked the Imagination?"

Logan blushed, looking down. "I was...waiting for you to wake up. I have been the victim of pranks almost every time I have stepped into Roman and Remus's domain, and I...did not enjoy the idea of going alone."

Janus felt a wide smile spread like warm butter across his face. "You want me to hold your hand, baby?"

Logan looked up, pouting petulantly as he mumbled something.

Janus bit his lip to stop from giggling. "Hmm?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "...Yes."

Janus smiled, leaning forward and kissing his boyfriend on the forehead. "Always."

Logan blinked and then shook his head, dazed. Fighting the smile on his face, he tipped his cup all the way, downing the last drops of coffee. "Let's go find our boyfriends."

* * *

They definitely underdressed for this. Scuffed hiking boots met swanky marble with a dull thump as Logan and Janus gawped at their surroundings. This was definitely not the forest they had prepared themself for, the only plants around were large potted succulents flanking them in the foyer. Plush armchairs and futons lined the hall and in front of them was a large, sparkling fountain, burbling soothingly. And right there at the reception desk was-

"Welcome!" Patton was all smiles in his button down shirt, as he rose from his chair to greet Logan and Janus. "Welcome to the Sanders Spa and Resort!"

Janus blinked, still looking around in shock. "What _is_ all of this, Patton?"

Patton giggled. "It was an idea I had last week. You two help us relax so much, we wanted to return the favor! We've been planning this for a while, I hope you like it." Patton suddenly withdrew, a lot more shy than before.

Logan stepped up and pulled Patton into a hug. "It's all beautiful, Patton. You all did an amazing job."

Janus snapped out of his reverie and joined the embrace. "Thank you so much, darling."

Patton smiled, slipping out of their grasp. "If you liked the lobby so much, I can't _wait_ to see how you'll like what we have planned for you." Grabbing Logan and Janus's hands, he tugged them along into the next room.

* * *

Virgil was waiting, lounging on a chair and scrolling through Tumblr. He was dressed in a long sleeved purple tunic and loose pants, Logan had no doubts it had been required by the twins to be "part of the scene". Virgil's hair was pushed out of his face by a puple hairband and Janus could see the faint sheen of soft makeup on Virgil's cheeks and brow. Virgil looked up and a soft smile graced his features. "Ah, you found us. Roman and Remus were about to start sending sparks or pushing things over to get your attention."

Patton gasped. "Oh I have to go tell them!" He rushed through another set of doors, leaving Logan and Janus with Virgil, who rose from his seat and gestured Logan and Janus towards to comfortable looking spa beds. 

The two dutifully lay down, face up as Virgil grabbed a medium sized bowl filled with some paste. Pulling on gloves, Virgil spoke. "We'll start with a face mask, it has lavender, cucumber, mint, a few other things." Patton walked into the room and switched on an oil diffuser before pulling on the same gloves as Virgil. Janus felt his eyes roll up as the scent hit his nostrils.

"Vanilla," Logan sighed, his eyes closing as he took a deep inhale. Virgil smiled as he nodded at Patton, then approached Logan, globbing some of the paste on his fingers.

Logan's eyes fluttered as the cold substance touched his skin, but then his face muscles melted under the skilled ministratrations of Virgil's fingers, massaging as much as they were applying. If he opened his eyes, he would see Janus doing the same under Patton's hands, but at the moment he found himself just relaxing. Almost too soon Virgil's hands were gone and Logan whined at the lack of contact. 

A significantly deeper voice chuckled. "Don't worry, Lo. We're not done yet." Logan let his eyes open, half lidded, to see Remus approaching him as Roman approached Janus. Gently shifting them and flipping them over, Remus and Roman began kneading the knots in Logan and Janus's back and shoulders.

If Janus had been relaxed with Patton, he was bordering on trance with Roman. Slowly but surely, Roman reduced every tensed muscle in Janus's body into jelly, and Janus couldn't help the soft moan that left his lips.

"Feels good, yeah?" Roman asked, voice as soft as Janus felt. Janus hummed in affirmation, too relaxed to do anything else. 

At some point, the massage ended, and Virgil and Patton came in with soft, wet washcloths to wipe the masks off of Logan and Janus's face, the two slowly blinking their eyes open. 

"Welcome back to the world, you two." Remus's voice always deepened when he was being soft, a rumble in his chest they all loved to be curled up against. Effortlessly he picked Logan up, as Roman did to Janus, and they proceeded to a large hot tub of Epsom salt water. Janus remembered being asked to change into a robe at some point, which he consented to. Easing the two in, Roman and Remus stayed to the side. 

Logan and Janus, although lethargic, had different plans, making grabby hands towards first the twins, then when they acquiesced smiling, towards Patton and Virgil. Patton got in first, with Virgil lighting the candles around the room before joining them. Together, they lay in the tub, mostly cuddling and exchanging slow, lazy kisses. When the water began to cool, one by one they exited the tub, toweling off. 

Dressed in soft new robes, the six lay on the plush carpet of one of the resort rooms. Roman had begun playing Hamilton on the large TV and was now cuddling an almost-asleep Janus, humming softly along with the songs instead of belting as he would, constantly sneaking glances at his boyfriend to make sure he wasn't being disturbed. Logan had curled up in Virgil's lap and tucked his face in between his neck and his shoulder, fast asleep in the first five minutes of the movie. Virgil was rubbing small circles in Logan's back, rocking gently as his eyes stayed fixed on the screen. Remus was holding Patton into his chest, humming along with Roman, the two brothers exchanging harmonies almost subconsciously. And, Patton, well- 

Patton smiled, snuggled in the middle of the cuddle pile, love filling his chest, bursting from his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I want to let you all know that I will be now following a weekly updating schedule, both for this fic and my other fic Taking Care of Dad (shameless plug). The day for this fic is Friday, so check back every Friday for updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's a curious man, both Logan and Janus can hypnotize...
> 
> Obviously, they'll try a few things
> 
> Inspired from a prompt given by Clara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: So we've had a few non-hypnosis chapters, but this one is very hypnosis-heavy. If at all you feel tranced during this fic, scroll down to the bottom and read through the wakener slowly. It will ensure that not only are you awake from any potential trance, but that it will also not happen again while reading this work.
> 
> I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

Logan pulled off his glasses and cleaned them on his tie, nervous. “Are you sure you’re ready, Janus?” He turned his face down, resolutely looking at his glasses.

Janus smiled, soft as the hand he used to lift Logan’s chin, meeting him eye to eye. “This was your idea, darling. And you ran it by me, and we have a camera rolling, and Virgil is on standby, and Patton is there as Virgil’s backup, and the twins know what to do-”

Logan shushed Janus by putting a hand to his mouth, a hand which Janus promptly kissed. Blushing, Logan let his tensed shoulders drop. “Alright, alright. I get it. I’m just...nervous that it might go wrong.”

“Dearest, that’s Virgil’s job. Besides, I  _ totally _ believe you aren’t  _ dying _ to try this.” Janus smirked as the sarcasm dripped from his tone.

Logan bit his lip, looking away and blushing. “I am...interested to see what shall occur.” He checked to make sure the camera was rolling, and once he saw the little red light, he turned back to Janus. “Shall we begin?”

Janus nods, closing his eyes and steeling himself. He knew he would probably never outgrow the guilt he felt every time he used his power, despite his boyfriend’s best attempts to make him feel better, but the efforts were helping. Add to that lingering guilt the nervousness of what Logan and Janus were about to try, and Janus knew he had to brace himself. Remembering the days and weeks of planning that went into this, Janus morphed his tension into excitement, and opened his eyes, the yellow glow reflecting in Logan’s sclera. Logan went visibly slack, eyes shining yellow and then glazing over. Breathing deeply, Janus began the script they had meticulously crafted.

“Logan, are you with me?”

“Yes.” Logan spoke as if through a dream. His voice was quiet, relaxed, as he stared into Janus’s eyes, transfixed.

“Logan, when I snap my fingers, you will remain in trance but begin hypnotizing me, using the script we have previously planned together. You will be fully capable of waking me up if something goes wrong, but through the whole experience you will remain in trance, remain relaxed. When I am entranced, you will set this timer for 15 minutes, and once it rings we will both begin to awaken. And once you set the timer, you too will drop back into this relaxing trance for the duration of the timer. Do you understand?” Janus kept his pace slow, measured, emphasizing words such as “trance” and “fully capable” in order to leave the correct message. 

“Yes,” Logan repeated, nodding ever so slightly.

“Good. You will begin hypnotizing me in three. Two. One.” Janus snapped his fingers. 

Immediately, Logan sat up straighter, but his face remained as relaxed as before. When he spoke, it was with a firmer version of the quiet voice he had just used, and Janus found it doubly relaxing. 

“As you listen to the sound of my voice, you may notice my slow, deep breaths. Feel free to match them, breathing slowly, deeply. Focusing on the sound of my voice as you begin to relax into a familiar trance. Relaxing as you have before, finding it ten, a hundred times easier to do so now. Breathing deeply and finding your eyes closing, eyelids growing heavier and heavier as the muscles in your face relax.” Janus felt his eyes close, gently, and knew that if he tried to open them he wouldn’t be able to. It was as if anaesthetics were injected into his face, comfortably numb, relaxed. 

Logan continued. “Feel that relaxation spread past your face, down into your body, every muscle and fiber relaxing. Feel it spread up into your brain, mind relaxing, thoughts slowing, comfortable, calm, like a still pond at night, in a silent clearing. Quiet, relaxed.” Janus felt his mind fog, as it had before, and his head fell onto his chest as he dropped into trance. “Good, ” Logan said as he moved to start the timer. “When this timer rings, you and I will both begin to awaken, each counting a number from 10 to 1, slowly rising from trance. I will start with 10, you 9, so on and so forth. Until then, you will float in this comfortable trance, totally relaxed and calm. The timer starts now.”

No sooner did Logan press the button that his head flopped onto his chest. If they had been awake, the two would have been grateful to sit in the center of the bed as both fell onto each other, lolling in relaxation. 

The two were so close, yet so far, and it seemed like both a minute and a millenia when the soft chimes they had chosen for the timer sound rang out through the room.

“10,” began Logan.

“9.” Janus rose slightly.

“8.” Logan was now seated upright.

“7.” Janus’s eyes began to open. 

“6.” Logan rolled his shoulders and moved his fingers.

“5.” Janus stretched his neck.

“4.” 

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Awake,” Janus and Logan said simultaneously, blinking sleepily and smiling at each other. As agreed, Virgil walked in at that moment and turned off the camera. He headed over to the bed and pulled Logan and Janus into his arms, cuddling them as Patton entered with hot chocolate and Roman and Remus brought Logan and Janus’s onesies.

After everyone was settled, Janus spoke up. He sounded as if he had just woken from the best sleep anyone had ever had, ready to fall back asleep or rise for the day, all dependent on a whim. “That was...wow.”

Logan, who was curled into Remus’s chest, made a noise of affirmation. Clearing his throat, he elaborated. “I think...that was the deepest trance I have ever been in. I definitely felt the effects of the induction I was giving you, which is interesting.”

Patton, who was running his fingers through Janus’s hair, asked, “How are you two feeling?”

Logan and Janus looked to each other and smiled. “Really good,” they said in unison, giggling.

Roman laughed, softly. “Logan, giggling? You two really relaxed, eh?”

Logan and Janus nodded, eyes closing as they felt the tug of sleep.

Remus asked the million dollar question. “So the experiment was successful?”

Logan looked up at Remus and grinned. “Oh, definitely.” With that, Logan let his eyes drift shut once more, but this time, to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are welcome!
> 
> Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Imagination is a very beautiful and very dangerous place.  
> Ft. The Dragon Witch and Sirens
> 
> Inspired by a comment by Pixiheartgirl21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mildly sexual content (seminudity), dubcon, violence (not Remus this time owo)
> 
> READ THE END NOTES PLEASE

The Dragon Witch circled Patton and Virgil, smirking as she sized them up. Virgil had stood himself in front of Patton in a protective stance, his eyes never leaving the Dragon Witch’s. Virgil’s jaw was set and his gaze was hard, unintimidated by his foe. Patton leaned into Virgil subtly, gripping his shoulder for support and watching the Dragon Witch warily. 

Gods, Virgil should have been more careful! Patton had asked Virgil to accompany him on a walk through the Imagination, and while usually they did not enter without Roman or Remus, they were never expressly forbidden to do so. Besides, Patton was looking at him with wide eyes, biting his lip, and how was Virgil supposed to refuse him when Patton looked like that? Besides, what could go wrong with a short walk in the woods?

The pair had talked about everything and nothing, holding hands under the dappled light filtering through the leaves. They stopped in a small clearing, lounging under a tree, Patton in Virgil’s lap threading together flowers while Virgil held him, listening to the birds in comfortable silence. Patton had looked so...ethereal in the soft morning light as he placed the crown of violets on Virgil’s head, that Virgil couldn’t help but kiss Patton gently, jostling their flower crowns and chuckling at Patton’s dazed expression when he pulled away. He wasn’t even sure how they had reached the beach, so lost had Virgil been in Patton, but he had gladly let himself be led to the sparkling water, a giggling Patton tugging him along to gather shells. The same shells that were now scattered at their feet, dropped when they were attacked by-

“What a...pleasure meeting the Royals’ boy toys so far from the main space.” The Dragon Witch’s voice was high-pitched, a sticky soprano that left you feeling sick. She smiled saccharinely as her circle drew closer to Patton and Virgil.

“Pleasure is not the word I would use, witch.” Virgil spat at the Dragon Witch, who tittered in amusement.

“Oh, always so straightforward Anxiety. Oops, I mean Virgil.” The Dragon Witch smirked as Virgil flinched.

Patton squeezed Virgil’s shoulder comfortingly. “What do you want, Dragon Witch?”

“Ah, what I always want. Cause some havoc, antagonize the protagonists, I’ve been created  _ very _ one-dimensionally, you know.” The Dragon Witch was drawing dangerously close now, and Virgil wrapped an arm around Patton, drawing him closer. Virgil surveyed his surroundings, measuring the feasibility of escape routes. As he felt the sand, still cool from the morning, under his toes, he looked to their shoes by the edge of the forest and cursed internally. It had been  _ his _ idea to take them off, giggling and drunk off Patton’s very presence. Behind him was nothing but ocean, and in front, a dark expanse of woods that would be hell to navigate while running. There would be no time to grab their shoes, and who knows what they could step on in there. Patton was terrible at swimming, and while Virgil could support the both of them, he knew that his speed would be greatly impaired. On either side was just more and more golden sand, shining mockingly in the midday sun. Virgil must have been conspicuous, because the Dragon Witch hooked one talon under his chin, piercing the skin slightly and drawing blood, and led Virgil’s face to her own. “There’s no point trying to run, Anxiety. You’re at my mercy now.”

Virgil batted the Dragon Witch’s hand away, wiping the blood with his sleeve. “So what the  _ fuck _ do you want?”

The Dragon Witch smiled innocuously. “Why, your cooperation, of course! I need to draw out the twins, and who better to use than the weakest of their lovers? You two get to be the bait for my trap!”

Patton scoffed. “That’s...and we would do this, why?”

The smile on the witch’s face turned poisonous. “Power, dear Morality. What do you two contribute to the relationship you are in when it comes to power? Logic and Deceit share mesmerizing capabilities, the Creativities conjured the very ground you walk on, the air you are currently breathing, all the creatures in here, including me. What do you two do? Nothing. Wouldn’t you like the tables to be turned for once?”

Virgil looked back to Patton, and they nodded. Virgil looked back to the Dragon Witch, grave. “You know, you’re right.” Then Patton snorted and giggled, cracking Virgil’s poker face as the two of them burst into laughter. Virgil continued, chuckling. “You definitely were created as nothing but a villain. You really thought you could use the oldest trick in the book to try to, what, manipulate us? Power isn’t everything, witch, but you’re never going to understand that. Now, if you’re done, we’ll be on our way to return to the loves of our lives.”

The Dragon Witch growled. “Oh, you won’t have to take the trouble.  _ They’ll _ come to  _ you _ .” She unfurled her raven-black wings, flapping once, twice, thrice into the air. The flower crowns Patton had so carefully crafted fell to the floor, but neither noticed, as their eyes were on an iridescent blue-green vial that the Dragon Witch pulled from her cloak. Cackling, she threw the vial at the ground beneath the pair and flew up, up, and away. “Happy singing,” she crooned, as an opaque, glowing mist surrounded Virgil and Patton.

“Don’t..breathe it...in..Pat...” Virgil choked out, before his eyes rolled up in his head and he collapsed.

“Virgil!” Patton caught Virgil, but soon he too was overpowered and the two collapsed to the ground. The last thing Patton registered as his eyes shut was how weird his legs felt. 

* * *

Two figures awoke on a small island, not far offshore, surrounded by rocks that once poked out jaggedly from the ocean but were now invitingly smooth, eroded by the waves. Their tails gleamed in the sun as wicked smiles grew across their faces, bright blue eyes looking into purple and green, scheming.

From a distance, the Dragon Witch surveyed her work. “Not bad, if I do say so myself,” she drawled, before cackling and flying away. Her work was all but done.

* * *

Logan thought he heard some odd sounds from the imagination. He had seen Patton and Virgil entering earlier, so at first he wasn’t too worried. As the day went on though, he felt a stronger and stronger pull, an instinct to go check on Patton and Virgil. Sighing, he closed the book he was trying to read. He wasn’t doing anything too important anyway, he could just pop in and say hello. He stepped into the imagination, and found himself on a beach with a  _ very  _ breathtaking view before him. 

There, lying on a large rock, were Patton and Virgil, shirtless and soaked from the water. The water glistened on their toned chests as they both crooked one finger, beckoning Logan forward. Their bottom halves were obscured by the waves, but Logan found himself too transfixed to think of anything as he stumbled towards his boyfriends. 

“Heya, Logan,” Patton crooned. There was a...strange quality to his voice, it echoed in Logan’s head, muffling his thoughts.

“We were...missing you..” Virgil bit his lip, his tone suggesting a million possibilities for what they were missing about Logan. Even in Virgil’s tone was that...echoing quality, it drew Logan in, scrambled his thoughts.

It was getting harder and harder for Logan to think. “Something’s...going on...” Words were hard, and with Patton and Virgil looking at him like  _ that _ he didn’t want to think about words.

Virgil started humming, Patton joining in with a harmony, and all thought left Logan, all thought except being near those voices, being near his boyfriends. He kept walking forward, toward the voices, and when the ground ended under him he swam as the two, smirking, led Logan deeper and deeper out to sea.

* * *

Remus had to find where that singing was coming from! He knew full well it could be a siren from his realm but the creatures of this realm couldn’t hurt him, not unless he allowed them to. It would be fun to find a siren, a good story to tell his boyfriends. He bashed at the vines in his path with his mace, for some reason they were growing as he moved, as if to protect him……. Nah, what a silly thought. What did he need protection from, this was his realm!

Remus apparently did need protection, for now Remus was dead. He was dead, he was deceased, because there, looking like something straight out of heaven, were Patton and Virgil, basking on rocks in the ocean as they sang together, shirtless and with...mermaid tails?

Patton’s tail was a pearlescent blue, glowing. If Remus turned his head he could see different colors in the sheen, soft pinks and purples, lighter and darker blues, and Remus felt like he could spend hours finding all of the colors, just staring at Patton’s tail. If Patton’s tail glowed, Virgil’s did the exact opposite. Virgil’s tail was as deep purple as the midnight sky, and it seemed to suck in all light, all attention, all vision. Remus had somehow ripped his eyes from Patton’s tail, but for Virgil’s, he knew he couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried. Transfixed by the tails, Remus barely registered his feet hitting the waters, barely noticed how the tune Virgil and Patton sang drew him deeper and deeper, until he barely thought anything at all.

* * *

Janus and Roman followed the footsteps and broken branches. It was late afternoon and they hadn’t seen any sign of their boyfriends all day. This would be normal for Virgil, who often preferred to remain in his room, or Logan, who sometimes would lose himself in his work, but Remus? Patton? Something was going on, and they had to get to the bottom of it.

At a point, the trails diverged. One path led straight to the beach while the other led through the forest.

Roman looked to Janus. “We need to split up. I’ll keep going through the forest, you check the beach, and we’ll meet up if we find anything.”

Janus bit his cheek, worried. “Are you sure?”

Roman smiled reassuringly. “Positive.” He gave Janus a chaste kiss and turned, disappearing into the foliage. Janus sighed and walked onto the beach, unable to shake the feeling of danger rising in his stomach.

Roman fought through the branches and ended up on a part of the beach he had never seen before. The water seemed...bluer, there were rocks and structures he had never seen before. Confused, he looked around and there, on a small island a short swim away, were a tied up Logan and Remus. They didn’t seem to be making much of an effort to free themselves, which made Roman fear the worst. This had to be the job of the Dragon Witch. “Show yourself, fiend! I know you’re there! You have captured my boyfriends and I demand you release them!”

A voice cackled from above, but Roman raised his sword to the sky and found nothing. “Oh, Roman, you think  _ I _ have captured your beloved boys? Think again....”

A splash from the water drew Roman’s attention lower, and from the ocean rose….oh holy Aphrodite, Patton and Virgil, both looking like something from a dream. The water ran down their chests, glistening in the afternoon sun, their hair was slicked back just right. The way they were looking, the way they were  _ smirking _ at Roman, he was weak at the knees. Their tails flipped elegantly, wait...tails? Roman suddenly noticed the predatory gleam in Patton and Virgil’s eyes, and his fears were confirmed as soon as they opened their mouths and sang the first note.

“Sirens,” he mused aloud, and then he mused no more.

* * *

Janus arrived on the beach just to see Roman be led away to a small offshore island by...Patton? Virgil? He ducked behind the trees, trying to remain hidden but get a better view. As he approached, the faint strains of singing grew clearer and clearer as Janus saw the two tying Roman up next to Remus and Logan, all three looking too dazzled to resist. Janus listened carefully to the music, finding that the more he heard, the more he wanted to hear and to hear better he would just have to go closer, so it was time to exit the woods-wait. Why was he doing that? Janus shook his head, clearing out the fuzziness and actually looking at Patton and Virgil, his mouth dropping in shock at what he saw. Tails, which meant...no, impossible, it was most likely some creature from the Imagination, impersonating Patton and Virgil. Janus couldn’t decide which scared him more, that Patton and Virgil were in some unseen location in who-knows-what state, or that they were the ones behind...all this. Either way, to find out he would need to get closer. Janus carefully exited the woods, praying that his acting chops would save him now.

“Patton? Virgil? Roman? Remus? Logan? Anyone?” Janus called out, as if he had traipsed through the whole woods trying to find them.

On cue, the Patton-siren and Virgil-siren rose from the water, resting on a rock face. Patton kept his fins underwater, resting his chest and elbows on the rock and setting his chin in his hands. Virgil chose a far more dramatic pose, pulling himself out of the water and reclining backwards on the rock lazily.

“Janus,” the Patton-siren cooed, “what a pleasure to see you here.” Janus blinked hard as he heard Patton speak, a wave of fuzziness passing over him as Patton’s words echoed in his head. 

Shaking himself slightly, Janus responded. “Patton, Virgil what nice...fins you have.”

The Virgil-siren smirked. “All the better to swim with, Janus. Don’t you want to swim with us?” 

Janus’s breathing went shaky, as for a moment he wanted  _ nothing _ more than to swim with them.  _ Focus, Janus. _ “Let’s cut to the chase. What have you done with my boyfriends? And where are Patton and Virgil?”

The Virgil-siren and Patton-siren looked at each other and laughed. 

“We are Patton and Virgil, Janus, we’re just having a little...fun.” The Patton-siren (Patton?) pulled itself out of the water completely, stretching ( _ attractively, no, BAD Janus _ ) in the sun.

The Virgil-siren (Virgil?) licked his fang-like teeth. “Surely you can afford us that much, hmm? Our turn in the driver’s seat?”

Something was wrong, Virgil and Patton never talked like that but they did have a point, maybe Janus should just give in... _ no! Focus, Janus! _

Janus grit his teeth. “If you really were Virgil and Patton, you wouldn’t be saying that.”

Patton grinned. “Are you sure? Why don’t you just....listen to us?” Patton all but crooned those last few words in a sing-song tone, and Janus felt his knees buckle.

The sirens slipped into the water, and Virgil continued, picking up the same sing-song tone. “C’mon Janus, it’s okay, just listen to us, just today, follow us, Janus.”

Fuzzily, Janus registered himself being drawn into the water, and before he knew it he was on the island, his arms being tied behind his back. Janus bit his lip, hard, and the pain brought him some clarity. “Loves?” He called out with the last vestiges of his consciousness, drawing the attention of the Sirens. “Why don’t you listen to  _ me _ ?” His eye didn’t just glow, it  _ burned _ yellow, and Patton and Virgil slumped completely, eyes and mouth slamming shut. Janus flinched as they hit the ground, wanting to catch them but unable to. “Untie me please, Patton.” Immediately, Patton rose and untied Janus, who massaged his wrists, rotating them. “Now release the others, both from their bonds and your control.” Virgil joined Patton in untying the others, their faces slack and gaze vacant. Once they untied a side, they would lightly tap his forehead and he would fall over, asleep. Once the rest were free, Janus continued. “What happened to cause this? Tell me honestly.”

Virgil spoke in a quiet monotone, light- years away. “Patton and I went on a walk, we were cornered by the Dragon Witch and she first unsuccessfully tried to get us to be bait for her trap and when she failed, turned us into sirens. She will be coming shortly, to pick up the twins.”

Janus sighed. “Thank you. Now, both of you, sleep until I wake you up.” Patton and Virgil slumped over once more but this time Janus was able to catch them, laying them gently right on the edge of the water so they didn’t dehydrate. Behind him, Janus could hear the sounds of the other three waking up, but his main focus was rapidly approaching, flying in on wings of raven black.

* * *

“Ah, the snake,” drawled the Dragon Witch, once she landed.

“Ah, the winged lizard,” Janus shot back. 

“Very funny Deceit. Now why don’t you step aside so I can take my prize. Unfortunately, they aren’t quite as...unconscious as I had planned,” she shot a derisive look at the unconscious Patton and Virgil, as if it were their fault her plans had been spoiled, “but they are still in no condition to fight back.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Dragon  _ Wench _ .” Janus’s lips curled into a snarl. “You, in fact, are going to change Patton and Virgil back, and are then going to leave this place.” 

The Dragon Witch laughed. “No, I don’t think I am. What are you going to do, make me? You’re a little  _ hero _ now, you don’t stoop to our levels anymore. How about this, I change back your little boy toys, and in exchange you give me the Royals.” Despite her tone of bravado, there was a hint of fear in the Dragon Witch’s eyes.

Janus smiled coldly, as he stalked towards the Dragon Witch, a slither in his step. “Maybe you didn’t hear me correctly. You are going to change Patton and Virgil back, and then you are going to leave this place without me using my powers on you. If you do not comply, I will have you flay your own skin and give it to me for a new cape,  _ and you will feel every second of it _ .” Janus stepped back, smirking. Somewhere in his speech, he had started hissing on the letter s, adding to the menacing aura he was now emitting. “True, it would be easier to just make you change them back, but gods, that would be much less fun. Remember, I may have let love into my life, but it has not softened me. I may never be a hero, but I swear, I will always be the most sinister villain.”

The Dragon Witch was frozen, trembling, and Janus sighed, rolling his eyes. “If you value your skin, be quick.” The Dragon Witch waved a hand towards Patton and Virgil and an iridescent mist left their body and vaporized away. Slowly, the bottom half of their body morphed back into legs and they visibly relaxed. Janus grinned. “Fly away, little lizard.” The Dragon Witch didn’t need to be told twice, flying as fast as she could. Janus chuckled, low and dark. He couldn’t deny the rush of adrenaline in his veins, but his laughter stopped when he turned around and saw Roman, Remus, and Logan looking at him, dumbstruck. Suddenly, his high came crashing to the ground as Janus realized they had seen and heard  _ everything. _

Roman was the first to find his words. “Janus that was…...hot.”

Logan swatted at Roman’s arm. “Roman!”

Remus bit his lip. “My brother isn’t wrong, that was….oooh.” Remus shivered, and Janus had a feeling it wasn’t from fear. 

Logan rolled his eyes. “I will concede that his behavior was rather…..titillating. Now shall we get going? We should get Patton and Virgil home, check on them. We don’t know what lingering effects the potion will have on them.”

Roman stood up, laughing. “Titillating, huh?” He held out his hands for Remus and Logan to take, and they too stood, Logan blushing furiously and Remus wiggling his eyebrows. Logan and Remus picked up the sleeping sides and set off into the forest, Remus teasing Logan all the way. 

Janus watched them go, smiling softly while biting his lip. Roman gently pulled Janus’s lip from his teeth. “Hey, Janus?”

Janus’s eyes flicked to Roman’s, nervous. “Yeah?”

The corners of Roman’s eyes crinkled, his gaze filled with warm love. “You’re my hero.” Roman leaned in and kissed Janus gently, supporting him when Janus melted in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya!
> 
> Hopefully you liked this chapter, it definitely took a long time to write. As always feedback and praise is welcome in the comments!
> 
> So, I have a request from all my wonderful readers. I have been getting a lot of requests to have the boys give each other suggestions, do shows, etc. If you haven’t noticed, most of my hypnosis so far has been very relaxation based or issue targeted. So I have a couple of questions for you guys to answer in the comments:
> 
> 1) What suggestions would you like asked? This can be anyone to anyone, eg Logan to Roman, Patton to Janus, etc. etc. It can be funny, serious, anything really. I am comfortable writing NSFW to a point, I do not like to write anything past a makeout. Kink is fine with me, and this leads to my second question.
> 
> 2) Would you guys rather I create a higher rated second fic for any NSFW prompts? Again, the most I’d be depicting is some kink, so if you all would like I can just mark those specific chapters in this fic. It’s up to y’all so just let me know down below!
> 
> Thank you all for supporting me this far, and I hope you will continue to enjoy my fic in the weeks to come!
> 
> Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after they get out of the Imagination, once they get home?
> 
> Inspired by a comment from Lunatic19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah just some fluff, light angst but nothing too serious
> 
> Just the loverboys being loverboys

Roman swooped in, jumping off the armrest of the couch. His shimmering black cape spread behind him like wings, fluttering around him when he landed. “Step aside, Deceit, and let me collect my prize.”

Remus stood his ground, scales painted on half his face, so detailed one might think they were real. “I’m not going anywhere, Dragon  _ Wench _ . Now, change my boyfriends back and leave this place.” His shoulders were squared as he looked fearlessly into Roman’s eyes.

Roman sneered. “And why would I? Are you going to  _ make _ me, Deceit? I thought you were a goody two-shoes hero now, you’re not going to stoop to our level.” Roman threw back his head and laughed. “I’ll make you a deal. Give me the royals and I’ll change back your boy toys.” 

Remus stepped up to Roman menacingly. “I make no deals with you, lizard. You are going to change Patton and Virgil back, and then you are going to leave this place, without me using my powers. If you do not, I  _ will _ make you flay your  _ own _ skin and give it to me for a cape, and you will feel every second of it.” Remus stepped back, smirking. “I may have let love into my heart, but it has not softened me. I may never be the hero, but I will always be the most sinister villain.”

Roman gulped, waving his hand, glitter appearing from his movement and falling to the floor lightly.

Remus chuckled. “Now fly away, little lizard.” Roman did so, sprinting up the stairs, his cape billowing behind him.

A moment of silence filled the room, then Logan began clapping, followed by Janus, and then Patton and Virgil. The four were snuggled on the couch, Patton and Virgil wrapped in blankets and holding mugs of hot chocolate covered in mountains of whipped cream and marshmallows. Logan had Virgil to his chest, an arm reaching around to Patton, his hand running through Patton’s hair soothingly. Patton was seated in Janus’s lap, leaning back into Janus’s chest as Janus rubbed circles in Patton’s shoulder and Virgil’s back. 

Roman popped his head out from the upstairs and then made his way down, back in his normal attire. “Thank you, thank you,” he said once he was off the stairs, bowing. Remus bowed with Roman, and then passed a hand over the painted half of his face, the makeup magically disappearing. Patton and Virgil had been asleep when Janus had faced off with the Dragon Witch and had not experienced it, something the twins could not let stand. So, once they had gotten Patton and Virgil awake and had cuddled them in, the twins remade the event for the two. At first, Remus had conjured up a holographic image of the Dragon Witch. Patton had yelped, hiding his face in Janus’s chest and Virgil’s eyes had gone wide with fear, his whole body stiffening. Remus was quick to wave the illusion away, the twins joining Logan and Janus in calming Patton and Virgil down. They still hadn’t heard what was happening in Patton and Virgil’s head while they were under the spell, whether they remembered or not. The four weren’t pushing either, whatever had happened had shaken the two very deeply.

Roman and Remus were about to call it off for the day, but Patton and Virgil had assured them that it would be fine, that they did want to see what happened. The twins decided to play the parts themselves.

“The whole holograph thing is a bit tacky anyway,” Remus said, beginning his transformation into the Dragon Witch’s costume.

Roman put a hand on Remus’s shoulder, giving Remus pause. “Remus, what are you doing?”

Remus smiled, confused. “I’m...getting into costume. I’m playing the Dragon Witch, you play Janus, the usual villain-hero dynamic, right?”

Roman rolled his eyes, sighing. With one snap of his fingers, his outfit went from white to black, patterned in shimmering scales. A raven black cape unfolded behind him, billowing. “You, the Dragon Witch? Please. You don’t have the flair.” Roman smirked, preening, but then his expression softened. “You’re not a villain, Remus. I don’t care how many times I have to remind you, I always will.” Roman put a gentle hand on Remus’s shoulder. “Okay?”

Remus’s eyes shone with unshed tears. “O...okay,” he whispered, before pulling Roman into a tight hug. Roman just smiled and rubbed Remus’s back, letting him ride out the emotion. Remus pulled away, wiping his eyes. “Guess I get to be Double-D, then!” Half of Remus’s face was now painted in scales, and the show had begun. 

Once the applause had died down, Janus spoke up. “Well that wasn’t embarrassing at all.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Ah shut up, Janus. We all know you love the attention.” Remus giggled and sat behind Janus, playing with his hair.

Janus pouted. “No…,” he protested weakly, leaning into Remus’s hands.

Roman pulled the now empty mugs out of Patton and Virgil’s hands, draping himself across everyone’s laps. He looked up to Patton and Virgil once he was comfortable. “How...how are you guys doing?”

Virgil bit his lip, laying his head back onto Logan’s shoulder. Patton smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I mean, we probably won’t be taking any long baths anytime soon, but otherwise, I think we’re doing fine!”

Janus raised an eyebrow. “Patton?”

Patton sighed. “Sorry, bad habit. We...probably are gonna take some time to process it all. That was really scary and...and we were so...bad to you guys.”

Virgil’s voice was dull, tired, as he added, “Didn’t help that we...were aware. Through the whole thing. We were trapped in our own minds, just...watching as we said and did things we didn’t want to do.” Virgil looked to Janus, eyes glassy, and Janus could see Virgil biting the inside of his cheek. “Especially you, Janus.”

Janus moved his hand from Virgil’s back to caress his cheek, Virgil letting go of it from his teeth. “Love, you know I don’t hold what you said there against you. At that moment, whatever was in charge of your mind wanted to say exactly what had to be said in order to weaken me, so that it could take control. I know you don’t mean it love. Neither of you.”

Logan looked to Janus quizzically. “We weren’t present at the time. If you….don’t mind sharing, the three of you, what...was said?”

Janus and Virgil looked at each other, considering, but Patton spoke up before either of them could. “We said exactly what the Dragon Witch said to us, when she tried to get us on her side at first. That...that this was finally our time to be in the quote-unquote driver’s seat of the relationship.”

Roman smiled nervously. “And of course you don’t...”

Patton smiled reassuringly at Roman, and this time, his eyes did crinkle in that familiar way. “Of course we don’t think like that Roman. We may not...conjure like you or Re or hypnotize like Lo and Jan but we know you all still value and love us just as much as we love and value you.”

Janus held Patton closer. “Thank you, Patton,” he said quietly. They all got the sense that Janus was thanking Patton for much more than what he had just said.

“Always, Janus.” Patton turned his head, pressing a gentle kiss to Janus’s cheek.

Remus smiled and rose. “I think it’s time for a movie night. Y’all pick a movie, I’mma get some snacks.” 

As Remus walked into the kitchen, Logan followed him. “I’d best make sure he doesn’t repeat what he did last time. I don’t know about you guys, but I didn’t quite enjoy the mixture of brown sugar cinnamon and garlic-parmesan on my popcorn.”

Virgil curled into Patton, once Logan left. “So what are we watching?”

Roman smiled. “I was thinking of Nightmare before Christmas.”

Virgil giggled. “You know me too well, Princey.”

“Well, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I did not know my loves’ interests?” Roman pulled Virgil’s face to his and kissed him, softly. 

Virgil deepened the kiss until Janus started catcalling them, pulling away with a smirk. “Jealous, Jan?”

“Of course not. I definitely do not want you to kiss me like that right now.” Janus rolled his eyes.

Virgil settled back to his previous position. “Okay, whatever you say, Janus.”

“Wait, no, Virgilll…” Janus whined, pouting. 

Virgil chuckled. “All right, all right.” He scooched out from under Roman to sit next to Janus, kissing Janus deeply. Janus melted into the kiss, humming happily.

Patton shifted to support Roman, feeling the warmth bubbling up in his chest. He exchanged a giggle with Roman, who was wiggling his eyebrows at a blushing Janus and a very proud Virgil.

Patton was with his famILY. Patton was safe.

Patton was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, guys, the feels while I was writing this one. Just...wow.
> 
> Anyway, updates on my last endnote:
> 
> I've decided to make a separate work for NSFW and make it a series. Not now, but sometime in the near future. Feel free to leave prompts for that down below here until I make the new book!
> 
> I'm still looking for hypnotic suggestions to give the boys in later chapters in this and that fic, so please keep sharing them!
> 
> Here's an example to get your creative juices flowing.
> 
> Logan @ Roman: You will now speak in Spanish but believe you are speaking in English.
> 
> I've tried that one in real life as part of a small show, except with Bengali instead of Spanish and it was hilarious!
> 
> Let me know if y'all have more ideas!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis time for a duel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another hypnosis one, so if you find yourself at all slipping into a trance, please proceed to the end notes and read the wakener script!
> 
> Oooooh, this was so fun to write.

“Patton, remind us of the rules, please.” Logan reposed in his velvety armchair, his fingers steepled. Janus sat across from him not too far away, in his own armchair, but he was far from relaxed. Janus leaned forward, carefully studying every aspect of Logan he could see.

Patton cleared his throat, sitting up as best he could on his squishy cushion. “The duel will end once one of you is in trance. Once that happens, the entranced will admit their defeat. There will be no suggestions given while entranced. Prizes will be decided upon once a winner is declared. Unless there is danger of the other person falling over or getting hurt, you are not permitted to leave your chair.” He turned to Logan. “Logan, you are not permitted to use a shock induction or any sort of rapid induction in this duel.” Patton adjusted his glasses, as the next line was very smudged by eraser marks. “Janus, you can use no more than….20% of your capabilities.” He shrugged, giving them both a blinding smile. “Sorry, that one was a bit hard to read.”

Logan rolled his eyes fondly, shaking his head. “You did so beautifully, Patton. That line was under….severe debate, so it is somewhat...marred.” He turned to Janus with playful annoyance. “Right, dearest?”

Janus laughed softly, as he remembered the negotiation that took place while writing that specific rule. 

_ “I can take it, Janus.” _

_ “Too bad, don’t care. 15% or nothing.” _

_ “25% is NOTHING compared to what you can do.” _

_ “15.” _

_ “20.” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Yes.” Logan leaned in to kiss Janus softly. “Trust me.” _

_ Janus blinked, dazed. “O-okay.” Then he shook his head. “Hey, wait, no fair!” Janus pouted at Logan’s easy smirk. “I’m going to get back at you for that.” _

_ “By all means, I’d like to see you try.” _

A crackle in the fireplace snapped Janus back to reality, and he retorted. “As always, darling, you’re right. And I seem to remember a...promise attached to that particular debate.”

Logan licked his teeth, leaning forward. “And as I said then, I’d like to see you try.”

Virgil curled into Roman, thoroughly engrossed in the proceedings. Watching Logan and Janus like this was...gods, he wished he could be there with them. He knew he could but….no, he wouldn’t. He grabbed a grape from the bowl, hoping the snack would distract him. An impressive spread of fruits and chocolates lay before the four in the audience. All were snacks that were carefully planned to not make sounds that would distract Logan and Janus, of course, and Virgil wasn’t complaining. It fit the setting that Roman and Remus had created, a dark library with mahogany and velvet furnishings, a blazing fireplace before them, and the lushest carpet Virgil had ever felt. He could take a nap here, if he wanted, but he was too intrigued by what was to happen to even consider sleep. Roman smiled down at Virgil, pulling him closer to his chest and then looking back up. Patton resumed his position on his cushion and Remus lay his head in Patton’s lap. The show was about to begin.

Janus smirked. “Oh, I intend to do more than just try. I intend to win.”

“Oh really?” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“Indeed. Now, are your glasses still dirty? Would you like a moment to clean them?” Janus smiled, remembering that specific encounter.

“I did clean my glasses for this, but...” Logan returned Janus’s smile as he gently pulled off his glasses, setting them on a nearby surface before meeting Janus’s eyes. “I think I can do you one better.”

“Careful, Logan, you don’t want to lose all your defences at once. One might think you  _ wish _ to lose.” With that, Janus slowly let his eyes glow, just slightly. After all, half of the fun in this was the competition and he didn’t want to win  _ too _ fast.

Logan shuddered, his eyes going dim slightly before he breathed deeply, regaining control. “On the contrary, I’m simply...leveling the playing field. I don’t want you to complain that I won due to my glasses providing me with some sort of protection. When I win, it will be on my own effort. And I can tell that my victory has already begun.” Logan’s voice was low, calm, soothing. 

Janus had to lean in further to fully hear what Logan was saying and found his focus completely on Logan’s words, shaking himself slightly when he realized what was going on. “Well played, Logan. You’re correct, your words were rather...calming. But you are also correct in saying that your victory will come with effort. Wouldn’t it be easier to just slip into sleep, let yourself relax?” Logan’s words may calm, but Janus could ensnare with his tone. Where Logan was soothing, Janus was smooth, tricking his subjects into relaxing and falling into trance. Janus saw tension leave Logan’s shoulders and allowed himself a small smirk, amping up the glow in his eyes just slightly.

Logan sighed. “Ah, so it would. For us both, in fact. As entrancing as I find your words and your gaze, I know you feel the same for me. Even now, you’re leaning in, your focus on my words, your breathing matching my rhythm. You keep eye contact with me, in order to entrance me, looking deep into my eyes. You tell me that they are as deeply blue as the depths of the ocean, yes? I imagine it would be so simple to sink, deep into the depths of the ocean in my eyes, drowsy and dim and relaxed.”

That almost did it for Janus, he felt himself relaxing as he had so many times before with Logan. He blinked heavily, and his smirk morphed into a small smile. “You’re right, Logan.”

Logan smiled, almost triumphantly. He didn’t notice how he was relaxing more and more, how he was almost melting into his chair. “So is it not logical to simply sink? Just let your eyes close, drift and drop.”

Janus nodded, smiling. As he spoke, he casually let his eyes glow more and more, mindful of his limit. “Of course Logan. You know the exact feeling, don’t you. Drifting, dropping, dreaming, relaxing. I bet you could imagine it right now. Letting yourself go, letting yourself relax into trance. You know it so well that you could do it right now. In fact, you’ll find that you are doing so right now, sinking into a comfortable trance.”

Logan breathed more than he spoke at this point, lolling in his chair. The triumphant smile had become more dazed and dopey as he looked into Janus’s eyes. “Yes...”

Janus smirked lazily, enjoying instead of trying to shake off the relaxing feeling that Logan had given him. “You’re so relaxed right now, Logan. Yes? Respond verbally please”

Logan nodded slightly first, but then spoke quietly. “Yes.”

“Relaxed enough to drop into trance?” Janus slowly leaned forward, preparing to catch Logan if he fell.

Logan repeated. “Yes.”

Janus nodded. “Then drop.” And drop Logan did, slumping forward into Janus’s arms. Janus quickly slid out of his chair, holding Logan up and sitting him comfortably in his chair. Once he was sure Logan wouldn’t fall over, Janus sat back down. “Logan, are you in trance right now?”

“Yes.” Logan was entranced the least out of all of them, and there was something in hearing him sound so relaxed and serene that just...sent all of their spines tingling.

Janus breathed deeply. “Then admit your defeat in this duel, and wake up slowly, counting from 10 to 1.” Janus counted to himself mentally, waking himself up from the trance he was bordering on.

“I admit my defeat in this duel,” Logan repeated, before counting down from 10, waking up more and more with each number. After 1, he blinked rapidly. “Woah.”

Janus was at his side almost instantly. “Are you okay, love?”

Logan smiled softly. “Good woah, that was...amazing.”

Janus winked. “I did promise you that I’d win.”

“Never have I been happier for a promise kept. I cannot wait to hear the reward you pick.” Logan pulled Janus into his lap, kissing him softly, before turning to the others. “Come on over, sit with us.”

The four happily acquiesced, Patton carefully dragging the blanket of snacks as Roman and Virgil gathered the cushions and blankets they had been sitting on. Remus cleared out the space in front of the fire, moving Janus’s chair and waiting for Logan to rise so he could move the other chair. Logan did so promptly, lifting a giggling Janus into his arms. Once the space was set up, Logan set Janus down on the floor with their boyfriends before stretching out across them, snuggling in. “Sleepy,” is all he said to their questioning reactions, but they were more than happy to hold him close, Logan’s head in Virgil’s lap as his eyes slowly closed. The quiet sounds of crackling wood lulled them all, one by one, to sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, suggestions (both plot-wise and for later hypnosis sessions) are welcome! 
> 
> Still working on that NSFW fic, it will be separate from this but it may take some time to appear here. 
> 
> What's Janus's prize? Leave ideas down below.
> 
> I love you all, have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus's prize!  
> Logan's gonna look spiffy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Chapter! Check back each day, today to Friday, for updates!!!
> 
> Inspired by a comment from Lunatic19

_**Monday-** _

“No, no, never, not in a million years.” Logan rose from his desk to leave, but Janus beat him to it, moving from the bed to the door. He placed a hand on Logan’s chest, stopping him.

“You said, I could have any prize I wanted. And now I want to do this. Rules are rules, after all.” Janus’s thumb drew little circles on Logan’s chest while he put his other hand on Logan’s shoulder and stepped closer.

Logan pulled Janus’s hand from his chest to his mouth, kissing it lightly. “Can I not convince you to choose...another prize? After all, you’ve never been one for rules.” He looked at Janus through half-lidded eyes.

Janus chuckled. “Your offer is tempting but….I’ll pass. This is just too good of an opportunity to miss.” He leaned forward and kissed Logan. “This is one rule I don’t mind following.”

Logan huffed, pouting. “Fine. But only five days of this....whatever.”

“That’s plenty, my love. Ooooh, this will be _fun_. We start today.” Janus smirked at Logan, and Logan gulped. Fun for Janus, maybe.

* * *

Virgil choked on his energy drink as he saw a reluctant Logan walk out of his room, followed by a smug Janus. Instead of his usual business attire, Logan was wearing a royal blue shirt with the words “Pluto Never Forget 1930-2006” written on it, and _sweet mercy_ black ripped jeans that looked like they belonged in Virgil’s closet. Virgil felt his heartbeat quicken and before he could stop himself, he spoke. “Logan?” His voice squeaked and he cursed under his breath.

Logan’s head snapped towards Virgil and a blush grew on his face. “Oh, um, Virgil. Hello.”

Virgil bit his lip as he rose from his spot on the couch, walking towards Logan. “You look...”

Logan looked away quickly. “Different, yes, I know. Janus chose his prize to be dressing me until Friday, so...here I am.”

Virgil laughed quietly, making Logan look back at him. “I was about to say you look really good.” He fidgeted for a moment, looking to his room and then back. “Can you...wait here?”

“Yeah, sure.” Logan nodded as Virgil darted to his room, returning with a shoebox. Janus leaned against the wall, watching curiously.

Virgil looked to the ground, his voice hesitant. “I….wasn’t sure if you’d like these, I made them for you but….I was saving them for a later date, after I could...make sure you’d want them but...they’d go great with your outfit.” He held out the box for Logan to take.

Logan took the box and flipped open the lid. Inside were a pair of laced canvas shoes that were painted in the colors of a galaxy. The colors blended together beautifully, pinks and purples and blues. “Virgil I….love them.”

Virgil looked up nervously. “Really?”

Logan smiled, taking the shoes out of the box and putting them on, admiring them on his feet. He then pulled Virgil to him, placing a soft kiss on his lips. “Truly.” Virgil smiled and kissed back, unable to find words to respond.

Janus smiled as he watched the scene. He loved seeing Virgil so happy after….all that he had gone through. Shaking his head, he went to fetch the others. He couldn’t wait to see their reactions to the outfit he had chosen.

“Damn, Lo, you look _good_.” Roman didn’t bother to hide the way he checked Logan out.

“Gotta be careful with those ripped jeans, I might just rip ‘em off you!” Remus grinned, exchanging a fist bump with his brother.

Patton rolled his eyes at Remus, laughing fondly. “Calm down, Re.” He turned to Logan. “You look wonderful. And those shoes...?”

Logan beamed. “Virgil made them for me!”

Roman gasped. “Those are magnificent. Virgil, could you make a pair for me?”

Virgil blushed. “Yeah...sure, I’ll..I’ll make some.” Roman squealed in delight, rushing to Virgil, picking him up in a sweeping, spinning hug.

“Hey, don’t forget me!” Remus followed, stealing Virgil from Roman’s arms.

Logan laughed, and Patton and Janus exchanged fond glances. They loved their silly, crazy, wonderful boyfriends.

* * *

**_Tuesday-_ **

Logan stepped out of the shower, peering into the steam-fogged mirror. Janus had looked extra smug this morning when he had shooed Logan away from his room, and Logan was mildly worried as to what he would find waiting for him. Toweling his hair dry, he sighed. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t….enjoying the experience so far. He had been very nervous the day prior but with all of the positive feedback...maybe it was time to branch out of his regular wardrobe. Pulling on a robe, he exited the shower, not knowing if Janus would still be in the room when he returned. Janus wasn’t there, but what was there made Logan roll his eyes. Of course. 

Well, the book on petticoats Roman had given him in jest was _finally_ going to be of some use other than a paper weight. And...oh gods this must have been affecting him more than he thought because Logan was having a truly _illogical_ idea. A giddy smile spread across Logan’s face. Logan knew that this was Janus’s week to dress him but….there were no rules he couldn’t _add_ to the outfits.

  
  


Janus paced in front of Logan’s room, impatient. It had been an _hour and a half_ , what was taking Logan so _long?_ Remus giggled, leaning against the wall. “Wow, Double D, you must be _really_ eager for this outfit.”

Janus huffed exasperatedly. “He hates it. He hates it so much he’s just going to put it on and sit in his room because he promised he would put on the clothes and he’s honest so he won’t break his promise but he hates how he looks so he’ll just hide in his room and then he’ll hate me because I made him uncomfortable and-”

Remus was across the hall in an instant, wrapping Janus in his arms. He kissed him softly, before resting their foreheads together. “Even if Logan doesn’t like the outfit, he won’t hate you. I promise that. He loves you so much. He’s probably just figuring out how to put it on, whatever it is. He doesn’t hate you, _amore_.” Janus nodded softly, and just then, Logan’s door creaked open. Janus turned his head, preparing to apologize, but his jaw dropped open.

A black and blue lolita skirt rested atop a fluffy cream petticoat, attached to suspenders over a ruffled cream shirt with lace over the chest and a high collar. But that wasn’t what caught Janus’s eye, he had seen all of that before. Logan was also wearing a navy blue riding hat, adorned with steampunk goggles and brassy gears. On his feet were black heeled boots with a lace trim, something Janus didn’t know _anyone_ in the mindspace to own. Logan wore blue fishnet stockings and gloves, and _oh sweet gods_ his face was done up in a glam look with neutral eyes and a royal blue lip. Janus had to shake himself _vigorously_ to snap out of his reverie.

Logan looked down, blushing, and then _sweet Venus he HAD to know what he was doing_ looked up through his eyelashes coyly. “I….took some inspiration from your outfit and...added a few accessories. Did I...” Logan pulled out a flashcard, scanning it quickly before nodding and replacing it. “Did I go overboard?”

Janus choked, shaking his head rapidly. “Nope, nope, nope,” he squeaked. “You look….great.”

Remus growled. “Great is an understatement. Logan you look good enough to f-” His hand slapped onto his mouth as Janus glared weakly at him. Remus wiggled his eyebrows, the rise of his cheeks revealing the smile that was currently hidden by his hand. Janus sighed and waved his hand, allowing Remus to speak again. “Anyhoo, let’s see what the others think of this!”

Patton and Roman were binge-watching Avatar the Last Airbender for the umpteenth time, cuddled on the couch, engrossed in the show. Virgil was lying on his back on the floor, scrolling through his phone. He was the first to notice the new arrivals and he chuckled lowly. 

“Well, Janus, I have to say, it will be hard to top this. You did a _great_ job with this outfit.” Virgil flipped over onto his stomach, resting his chin in his hands as he looked up at his boyfriends.

Roman and Patton turned to look at what Virgil was talking about and the show was immediately paused. 

Janus smirked. “Actually, the only things that I contributed were the shirt and the skirt. The rest of it is Logan’s idea.”

“Logan!” Roman sounded pleasantly surprised, making Logan blush. “You look….wow.”

Patton walked over, admiring the skirt. “Janus, you have to tell me how you made this outfit, I love it.” Janus’s face was now as red as Logan’s and Virgil and Remus met each other’s eyes, twin smirks growing on their faces.

“Logan and Janus _really_ did a nice job with this outfit, I can’t keep my eyes off of Logan.” Virgil rose fluidly off the floor, noting with pleasure how the mentioned blushed deeper with the praise.

“Indeed, despite everything I want to do, it would be a shame to take those wonderful clothes off.” Remus leaned in, pressing a kiss first to Janus’s cheekbone, right on his scales, murmuring soft praise, then to the corner of Logan’s lips, smudging the lipstick slightly. His smirk grew as Logan turned his head right as Remus pulled away, chasing Remus’s lips. “Don’t you agree, Virgil?”

Patton tutted. “Boys, stop teasing. There will be plenty of time for fun later. Look how flustered you’ve gotten them.” He was right, Logan and Janus were both incredibly flushed, Janus’s fingers pressed lightly to where Remus had kissed him as Logan bit his lip.

“Aw, Pat, you’re no funnn...” Remus whined.

Roman rolled his eyes. “Calm down, ya horny bastard.”

Remus spun to face Roman. “Bold of you to say, _pillow princess_ . You do realize the walls of the mindspace are _not_ soundproofed.”

Virgil cackled as Roman spluttered, and Patton rolled his eyes fondly, pulling Logan and Janus into a hug. “You both did wonderful,” Patton whispered, kissing them both on the forehead.

If Logan hummed happily and Janus leaned a little further into his arms at the praise, well, Patton wasn’t going to mention it. He was going to hug them closer and let the wide smile on his face grow a little wider.

* * *

**_Wednesday-_ **

Janus stretched lazily, his eyes blinking open. He snuggled in the cozy warmth of his boyfriends around him, all cuddled up. He closed his eyes, remembering the events of the previous day, and smiled. They’d had a lot of fun with Logan’s outfit, and even Logan had seemed to enjoy it, adding his own touches. Logan snuffled in his sleep, his head buried into Janus’s chest. Janus placed a soft kiss to Logan’s head, smiling. Yesterday had been fun, but Janus didn’t want to push Logan _too_ far out of his comfort zone. Speaking of comfort….Janus had the perfect idea for today’s outfit.

Logan was, for once, the last to rise. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He sat up on the bed, arching his back. Looking around his room, he saw no new outfit to wear. Flipping up the hood of his onesie, he headed to the kitchen for breakfast. There, he saw Patton frying up eggs, still in his cat onesie. That was nothing new, Patton could spend hours, days in his onesie if no one prompted him to change. He headed for the coffee machine, alerting Patton to his presence.

“Heya Lolo! Good morning!” Patton leaned away from the stove and gave Logan a small kiss on the cheek.

“Morning, Patton.” Logan yawned, his lips rising in a small smile. Patton was very much a morning person, and despite Logan being... _not_ , Patton’s enthusiasm was quite infectious. Pouring out his coffee, he noticed Roman and Virgil come in….also wearing their onesies. Hm. They hadn’t _all_ gone to sleep in them, what was going on?

“Logan!” Roman smiled warmly, walking towards Logan with big strides before pulling him into a kiss. Virgil followed, pouring out his own mug while he waited for Roman to finish. When Roman pulled away, leaving a dazzled Logan, Virgil leaned in and kissed Logan himself, albeit softer and quicker than Roman had. “Mornin, Lo.”

Logan blinked. “What….what is going on?”

Remus grinned in the doorway, startling Logan when he started speaking. “Simple, hot-and-nerdy. It's a stay-in-and-cuddle day. We’ve even told Thomas not to summon us unless there is an _absolute_ emergency. We’re all gonna watch movies and cuddle and eat snacks and just relax. It’s Double-D’s idea.”

Janus smiled, appearing from behind Remus. Logan started again, it was _unfair_ how they could just...appear. Janus chuckled at the befuddled expression on Logan’s face. “So it was. Your onesie is your outfit for today, dear. Now come on, we’re deciding which movies to watch.” He stepped up to Logan, noting the...relief(?) in his eyes.

Logan let out a little breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He had had fun yesterday, the outfit had been….very unlike him but he hadn’t minded the experience. Still, he was a creature of habit and another day with an extravagant outfit would have been...tiring. Fun, maybe, but tiring, definitely. The onesie was...comfortable, familiar. He kissed Janus softly, looking him in the eyes. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Janus nodded. “Always, my love.” He grabbed Logan’s mug, despite Logan’s protests, and led him to the kitchen table, where the others were already seated.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Not _every_ movie has to be Disney, Roman. We can watch other movies.”

Roman gasped as if personally attacked. “But what about _Chimpanzee_? That’s a documentary, even Logan will like that!”

Virgil sighed. “Good effort, but it’s still Disney. We’re keeping it on the list though.” Roman pouted, his expression lifting slightly when Virgil lifted Roman’s hand and placed a pacifying kiss to it.

Patton giggled. “It would be pretty nice if we watch Shrek!”

Remus squealed. “Ah yes, and I can point out all the dirty jokes! Oh can we pretty, pretty please watch Shrek?”

Logan sipped from his mug, his leg entwined with Janus’s under the table. Every once in a while he piped up with a suggestion. Big Hero 6 was, unsurprisingly, already on the list and he smiled to himself, happy that they remembered his favorite. Mainly, however, he just listened to the animated chatter of his boyfriends, letting himself enjoy the happy glow in his chest. If you had shown him this scene a couple years ago, he would have believed it something Roman had cooked up. But now...he couldn’t imagine his life without this warm love that surrounded him.

* * *

**_Thursday-_ **

Logan smiled quizzically as he pulled on the outfit left for him on his bed. He had thought that after the relaxed outfit of the day prior, Janus would have chosen something a little more...out there. Maybe one of those crop tops Thomas had begun to try or another skirt or….Logan caught himself imagining the outfits, surprised. This week had really…..inspired him, in a way he hadn’t expected when they had started on Monday. It was surprisingly fun to try new clothes, and his main fear, that the other sides wouldn’t take him seriously without the necktie and business attire, had been proven baseless. Perhaps it was his role as Thomas’s curiosity that led him to….enjoy this experience. As he slipped the last button on his shirt through its hole, Logan felt arms snake around his waist, pulling him into someone behind him.

“I can hear you thinking, darling,” Janus murmured into Logan’s hair. “What’s got your gears turning?”

“Just...I realized how much fun I’ve had this week. Thank you for choosing this, love.” Logan turned in Janus’s embrace, kissing him softly.

Janus hummed happily into the kiss before pulling back with a self-satisfied smirk. “I did do a great job, didn’t I?”

Logan nodded. “A very good job, Janus. Although I must admit, I was expecting something a little more...what’s the word-extra? Especially after yesterday with just the onesie.”

Janus blushed, looking away. “Oh yeah, I did have...something different planned for today. I planned for tomorrow to be the big finish with my best outfit but then you outshone everything on Tuesday, so I...changed my plans. I won’t be able to top it but….I do want it to shine.”

Logan kissed the corner of Janus’s mouth still available to him, pleased when Janus turned back to face him to deepen the kiss. “If you picked it, then I’m sure it will be spectacular. Now come on, let’s get to work. We have to help Thomas edit today, remember?”

Janus’s eyes widened. “Oh shit, that was today wasn’t it, um...” He gestured to Logan’s outfit. “Are you comfortable going in...that?”

Logan nodded, smiling. “Again, I’ve been having a lot more fun than I expected, and….I no longer find it logical to believe you all will only take my input seriously if I am wearing my usual attire. As Thomas is the sum of our parts, it is only a logical conclusion that he too will not judge me for wearing this.”

A soft smile glowed on Janus’s face. “Have I told you how much I love you and how proud I am of you for how much you’ve grown, how confident you’ve become?”

Logan blushed. “Many times, though it feels just as good as the first every time you do. Now come on, we shouldn’t be late.” He led Janus into the real world, holding his hand as they rose up to a waiting Thomas.

When Thomas saw Logan, he did a surprised double-take. “Wow, Logan, new outfit?” Janus grasped Logan’s hand in his own, protective. They hadn’t quite told Thomas of their relationship yet, but they were moderately affectionate in front of him and Thomas took it in stride. Still Janus wasn’t about to pull Logan into his arms, something about that felt too...private for the moment. Logan squeezed back, reassuringly. He hadn’t sensed any malice in Thomas’s tone, and was about to speak up, but Thomas backpedaled before he could, realizing what he had said. “I mean, it looks nice, it’s just different.”

Logan shrugged. “Janus and I were playing a game, he won and his prize was to decide my outfits for five days. Hence, this.” 

Thomas grinned, wiggling his eyebrows. He spent too much time looking at the Fander’s creations to totally rule out his sides being together. “What kind of game?”

Janus spluttered. “It’s-It’s not important. Why don’t we just edit now, okay?”

  
“Okay, Janus...” Thomas looked at Janus, quirking his head. Maybe there _was_ something he was not seeing or aware of yet… He shrugged. If there was, they would tell him when they were comfortable. For now, Thomas had some editing to do. Roman showed up a bit later, he had been hunting down the storyboards they had made while Logan and Janus helped Thomas polish the clips they had. Patton showed up later with snacks and Virgil kept them on their toes, double and triple checking the edits they made. Thomas had to admit, his sides had a certain...chemistry with each other. Maybe it was something to...note, keep in the back of his head. He shrugged again, dismissing the thought. Whatever was going on, they were working together, and everyone seemed happy. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**_Friday-_ **

Oh, this outfit had to be Logan’s favorite. He admired the way the black dress shirt fit him, hugging his arms and chest, defining the muscles he had. As Thomas’s Logic, any learning Thomas did was the equivalent of exercise for him, so Thomas’s degree in Chemical Engineering and his current career in the entertainment industry left Logan...pretty well-defined. His usual shirt wasn’t as...tailored as this one was, so it wasn’t as visible usually. The blue curlicues on his vest and tie shined in the light, the vest tight as well but not uncomfortably so. The pants hugged his waist and hips, widening slightly after the knee. Even the heels, something Logan had never seen himself wearing, worked well with the outfit. They were taller and thinner than what he had worn on Tuesday, more professional-looking and crisp. He admired his reflection in the mirror before stepping out. He would probably be overdressed for the day but….Logan couldn’t say truthfully that he minded looking fancy.

Remus almost started drooling the  _ moment _ he saw Logan. “Well  _ hello _ , Professor Sanders~” he cooed, circling Logan like a shark. Logan rolled his eyes, stopping Remus by pulling him up and kissing him deeply. Remus was forced to his tippy toes to kiss back but he  _ definitely _ wasn’t complaining, whining a bit when Logan pulled away. Logan raised his eyebrows at his own forwardness, glancing at his shoes. Maybe Roman did have a point when he said that heels brought confidence. There was a certain...vitality that filled him, hearing his heels click on the floor as he walked away, leaving a flustered and frozen Remus to reboot behind him. 

Janus looked up from his position on the couch and choked. “Well….I  _ definitely _ succeeded with this outfit. Spin, darling, let me get a good look at you.”

Logan did as asked, but he smirked. “Is this truly to fully look at my outfit or are you...” He paused, evidently trying to recollect something, and then continued, “checking out my ass?”

Virgil, who had just walked in, spit out his sip of Monster. “I never thought I’d see the day that Logan would say the words ‘checking out my ass’ but here we are. Can’t say I mind it.” Janus nodded his agreement, still dumbstruck by Logan’s response. Logan chuckled. On camera, Janus seemed so smooth and nothing seemed to faze Remus, but when it came to actual action, they were always so easy to render speechless. 

Roman walked in and squealed. “Gods, Logan, you look like a prince!” He gasped. “Wait wait wait, can I...can I do your makeup?” He was grinning excitedly, and Logan didn’t have to think about his answer to respond.

“Of course, Roman.” Logan happily let himself be tugged into Roman’s room, sitting down on the chair Roman indicated as Roman pulled out various pots and bottles and brushes. Roman chattered the whole time he worked on Logan’s face, occasionally giving Logan directions to close his eyes or hold a certain part of his face still. Logan barely felt the time pass by before Roman was turning him towards the large vanity mirror, the bright lightbulb border reminiscent of a Hollywood-style green room.

Logan looked in wonder at the work of art Roman had made on his face. His eyes were coated in shades of blue, defined and striking. His cheek and jaw were chiselled, his cheekbones  _ shining _ as if crushed diamonds had been dusted there, the sheen almost a pale blue if he titled his head. His lips were painted in a dusky dark blue, tying together the look. “Roman this is….exquisite. I’d kiss you but I...don’t want to ruin your work.” 

Roman giggled. “Close your eyes.” Logan did so, flinching slightly when Roman sprayed his face with some sort of mist. Logan felt Roman blow on his face softly, his breath smelling like strawberries and Logan shivered. Then Roman’s lips were on his, gentle, and Logan reciprocated happily. “You can open your eyes now,” Roman said after a short while. Logan looked at himself in the mirror and saw the makeup was still surprisingly intact. Roman chuckled at Logan’s confusion. “The wonders of setting spray.” 

Patton walked in and let out a pleased gasp. “Logan, you look so good! Roman, you did wonderful!” Logan blushed under the praise and Roman practically preened, the two led out by Patton to continue the day.

Logan had to say, the look on Remus’s face when he saw Logan now with the  _ makeup _ was  _ very _ ….pleasing. Janus fainting had been fun too, Virgil cackling as he caught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday Outfit-  
> https://tinyurl.com/monshirt  
> https://tinyurl.com/monpants  
> https://tinyurl.com/monshoes
> 
> Tuesday Outfit-  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CDpD9l1HaMx/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link  
> https://tinyurl.com/tueshat  
> https://tinyurl.com/tuesshoe  
> https://tinyurl.com/tuestights  
> https://tinyurl.com/tuesgloves  
> https://tinyurl.com/tuesmakeup  
> Wednesday Outfit-  
> https://tinyurl.com/wedoutfit  
> Thursday Outfit-  
> https://tinyurl.com/thursshirt  
> https://tinyurl.com/thurspants  
>    
> Friday Outfit-  
> https://tinyurl.com/frivesttie  
> https://tinyurl.com/fridaydressshirt  
> https://tinyurl.com/fripantshoe  
> https://tinyurl.com/frimakeup (except add more highlight to the look, particularly with a light blue-white shade)
> 
> As always, suggestions, praise, and feedback down in the comments! Have a great day (and week)!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something bad has happened and....none of them are taking it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from BurntGayPotato
> 
> TW: Panic, Unsymp!Roman and Remus (you'll see), fighting, glitch!Patton
> 
> Mild hypnotic language in this one, if you ever feel even a little tranced please read the wakener in the end notes!

Thomas had his face in his hands as he summoned them all to the living room. “I assume you all know why I called you here?”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Thomas, remember, you cannot engage in cognitive distortions, it was not as bad as you are making it out to be.” Janus poked Logan in the shoulder, giving him a stern look. The room didn’t exactly have six corners, so Janus and Remus had to double up usually. Remus always stood with Roman, and Janus switched between Logan and Patton, seemingly at random. Actually, Janus was placed with the side he needed to keep check of, even if Thomas himself didn’t quite know it yet. 

Logan took a deep breath, checking himself. “I know it feels like the end of the world right now but-”

Thomas looked up, eyes shining with tears. “I could...I could lose so much because of this, it isn’t...cognitive distortion this is...Logan this is  _ bad _ .” Thomas’s tone wasn’t harsh but Logan took a step back, startled by how...broken it sounded. He looked to Janus and Patton for help, running a hand through his hair.

Patton sighed. “Kiddo...you know your friends will still be with you through this. And so will we.” Despite the confidence in his words, Patton looked dishevelled, his edges….less defined. Something Janus had noticed and was keeping an eye on just in case.

Thomas turned to Patton. “Oh really, will they? Will my friends stay with me after...” He swung his hands out, indicating how big the situation was. “All this? And you guys...” He scoffed. “You guys have no choice but to stay with me, besides, don’t tell me you don’t blame me a little too. Or yourselves.”

Patton took a hitching breath, bringing a hand to his face. His fingers slipped under his glasses, rubbing at his eyes to ward off the tears. “Kiddo...” The blurring became stronger, as Patton began to flicker faintly.

“Thomas you have to  _ stop _ villainizing yourself! Yes, you fucked up, so what? You’re  _ human _ it  _ happens _ .” Remus stomped his foot, his morningstar leaning on his shoulder. His streak looked more silver in the current light than white, shining as his head shifted.

Roman spun to face Remus, his hair swooshing. “So what? So he  _ fucked up _ ! And as a result of his actions, people got hurt. You can’t just lah-dee-dah over that, Remus.”

Remus chuckled without mirth. “Oh spare me the Disney morals, Roman. People got hurt, yes, which is regrettable, but Thomas has  _ apologized _ . And he has suffered the consequences of his actions and he  _ will _ suffer the remaining consequences of his actions, so there’s no point beating himself up.” Roman muttered something under his breath, causing Remus to raise an eyebrow and spit venomously, “What did you just say, oh brother dearest?”

Roman licked his teeth, glaring at Remus as he grinned viciously. “I said, oh brother of mine, that you seem  _ awfully _ practiced at these condolences.”

Remus narrowed his eyes and bared his teeth. “What are you implying?” His grip on his morningstar grew tighter as he shifted it from one shoulder to another.

Roman laughed coldly. “I think you know  _ exactly _ what I’m implying.” His hand went slowly but purposefully to his katana, fingers wrapping dramatically around the hilt.

The twins dissolved into bickering, each delivering a litany of curses and even harsher words they would grow to regret. Janus looked to Virgil, usually the last remaining voice of reason, but a cold pit of fear grew in his stomach.

The stairwell where Virgil sat was cast in dark shadows that were getting progressively deeper. “ _ Guys- _ ” started Virgil, slapping a hand over his mouth when it came out distorted. His eyes blew wide, pupils shrinking. His breaths grew harsh and shallow as he sunk to the ground, curling up. He flipped up his hood and his thumb went to his mouth as he anxiously bit on the nail.

“ ~~ Ki - Kiddos, stop, please ~~ ” Patton was full on glitching now, some parts of his skin sometimes flashing green, his eyes flickering in and out of amphibian slits. If Roman and Remus could hear Patton, could see the way he was reaching out towards them and then drawing away, staring at his distorted hands, they gave no sign of recognition.

“Everyone, just take a deep breath, please.” Janus was begging, he was desperate, this was getting far out of hand. 

“Shut up,  _ Deceit _ ,” the twins spat in unison before resuming their argument. Janus gasped audibly, all color leaving him. Virgil took one look at Janus’s stricken face and flinched. His corner looked almost unlit now. Patton was completely preoccupied in his own confusion, his form garbled beyond observation. That only left-

Logan opened his mouth, and this was perfect, because Logan was always able to talk everyone down. “Lorem ipsum do-” He froze. “L _orem ip_ sum dolor _sit_ amet _, consectetur a_ dipi _scin_ g el _it-_ ” 

Janus could see the panic in Logan’s eyes, the chaos around him, and he knew what he had to do. How could he get to everyone fast enough though, who should he go to first? There was no way unless...Janus had never considered doing this but...for Thomas he had to try. Ignoring the niggling voice in his head telling him that this was a bad idea, that Thomas’s state of mind may have been affecting his judgement as well, he stepped up to Thomas. “Hey, can you look at me?” He used the softest voice he could muster, successfully coaxing the man to look up at Janus. “That’s right, you’re doing great, Thomas. Can you look into my eyes for me?” Barely trusting himself, Janus let his eyes glow the slightest amount, seeing tension immediately leave Thomas’s shoulders. It wasn’t enough power for a full trance, not yet. All he needed to do first was calm Thomas down, then he would worry about trance. Janus could feel himself getting a bit woozy, but that must have just been the events catching up to him. 

“Janus, your...eyes...they glow...” Thomas was transfixed, looking deeply, sleepily into Janus’s eyes.

“Yes, Thomas, I know. It’s a special power I have to help people relax. You want to relax right now, don’t you Thomas?” He carefully guided them closer to the couch, willfully ignoring how he stumbled over his own feet. The lightheaded feeling was only growing, and Janus was aware enough to know that it was safer to be near a surface on which it would not hurt to fall. To...drop… 

“Yes…,” breathed Thomas. His face was growing slack, Janus’s face mirroring his though neither one noticed. 

“Well, then just….look into my eyes….and….focus...on my words...and you can...relax...” Janus hissed the x of the relax dreamily. Distantly, he noted the shadows retreating in Virgil’s corner and Patton patting himself down. Hah, Patton patting, what a...fun...play on words.... A sleepy smile grew across Janus’s face.

“Mmhmm,” agreed Thomas, slumping slightly forward. Janus caught him but he too sagged, the two supporting each other's weight somehow. The twins were no longer yelling, their fight must have ended…

“Finding it easy to remain standing, as effortless as to...drop...and...relax…” Thomas straightened up, but Janus remained keeled forward, a half-tranced Thomas holding him up while still gazing into Janus’s golden glowing eyes. “Now, when I snap my fingers, you will...remain standing….but drop...into a comfortable...relaxing...trance. Eyes...closing….head...drooping. Am I understood? Answer verbally...”

“Yes.” Thomas’s voice was quiet, he was all but gone now.

“Good.” Janus snapped his fingers, and two things happened simultaneously. One, Thomas’s head dropped onto his chest, his eyes slamming shut. Two, Logan spoke up. 

“Janus….are you okay?”

Janus smiled dopily. “Oh Logan, you’re back.” Then he collapsed, his body falling away from the couch and towards the floor.

No one saw Virgil move, yet he was somehow there to catch Janus before he hit the ground. Virgil met everyone’s questioning glances with a shrug as he shifted Janus to comfortably cradle him. “Fast reflexes, I guess. Comes with being the adrenal response.” He shook himself. “That was a very...Logan thing to say.” He turned to the side in question. “Speaking of, what...just happened?”

Logan blinked, processing. “Janus...forms the barrier between the conscious and subconscious mind. That’s why one of his roles is to hide parts of Thomas he isn’t ready to confront and/or talk to yet, such as Remus. No offence, love.”

Remus shook his head, too worried to care. “None taken. But why did he pass out?”

Logan adjusted his glasses, gently guiding Thomas to sit on the couch. “The way hypnosis works is that it helps one access that subconscious, taking down that barrier. When Thomas is hypnotized, his barrier is figuratively, or literally as we see with Janus, quote-unquote ‘knocked out’, leading to Janus’s unconsciousness. Roman and Remus may feel a bit more powerful right now, Patton and Virgil more relaxed. I am mildly startled with how….clear I feel, it is something to study later. But for now I do feel more focused. Virgil, can you take Janus to his bedroom? I have a feeling he too has entered a trance and I will have to wake him properly. First, however, I will wake Thomas and call me if that wakes Janus up as well.”

Virgil gave Logan a two fingered salute, carefully holding Janus to him as he sank out. It was only when he was sure the others couldn’t see him that he allowed a pained expression to cross his face. He couldn’t just be the….carrier boy. What if there was an occasion where neither Janus  _ nor _ Logan were left viable? He took a breath, steeling himself. He would wait for Janus to feel better, then he would ask his question. His boyfriend’s health came first before his….whatever.

Logan carefully woke Thomas up, Thomas blinking as he rose from trance. “That was...”

Logan raised an eyebrow. “Odd? Interesting? Incredible? Relaxing?”

Thomas opened and closed his mouth before pouting. “Just because you’re my logic doesn’t mean you get to steal the words out of my mouth.”

Logan shrugged. “I already know what you’re going to say, those options were the only ones that were logical.”

Patton gasped, his hands curling and going to his jaw in glee. “Dad joke. Kinda. Self-referential dad joke.”

There was a time when Logan would vehemently deny making a dad joke, but that time had long passed. Now Logan just smiled fondly and shook his head. “If you say so, Patton.”

Roman looked at Remus sheepishly. “Re, I’m-”

Remus shook his head. “Not right now, Roman. We will have a talk for sure, but now is not the time. We both said very hurtful things to each other but neither of us were in the right mind anyway.”

Roman grinned. “Love you, bro.”

“Love you too bro.” Remus returned the smile.

“How...are you feeling, Thomas?” Patton was still mildly worried, it had all happened so fast.

“Honestly, better than I did before. You all were right, I needed to take a deep breath and….whatever Janus did helped with that.” Thomas yawned. “I could use a nap though.”

Logan nodded. “Go sleep Thomas, we’ll be here when you need us.” As he watched Thomas pad off to his bedroom, Logan gathered his boyfriends one by one. “Let’s go check on Janus now.”

Janus had not woken up as Logan had thought he might when Thomas awoke, but he was in a deep trance. Logan carefully guided him through a wakener script, chuckling at how cuddly Janus was when he woke. Janus had looked around sleepily, pulled Virgil’s arms closer, and gone to sleep. Virgil had fallen asleep protectively holding Janus, and showed no signs of letting go. So one by one, they all clambered into bed next to Virgil and Janus. Virgil happily snuggled his back into Logan’s chest, Patton pressing a kiss to Janus’s lips before sliding into Janus’s arms. 

Roman and Remus were the last to arrive to bed. They had gone to another room while Logan worked, having that talk about what had been said in the heat of anger. They had forgiven each other, and now both gently kissed their boyfriends, quietly apologizing to each one for their part in the chaos. They slept on either side of the pile, Roman wrapping around Logan, his arms reaching all the way to Janus, while Remus cuddled Patton from behind, gripping Janus’s hand as he let his eyes close.

* * *

Finally, years of effort and weeks of concentrated effort were paying off. The side may have had impenetrable barriers before but they had flickered and she took her advantage. Now there was a crack in his wall, a crack she planned to use in the fullest. She cackled over her bubbling cauldron, the noxious orange fumes rising through the air, turning colorless as it exited the imagination. 

Janus’s eyes shot open as he tried to muffle his panting breaths. He looked side to side frantically, but thankfully his boyfriends were still deep asleep, oblivious to Janus’s panic.

_ No. That couldn’t happen. Not him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ope
> 
> I hope y'all liked the fluff you've been getting so far because...haha....
> 
> Also is that a plot I see in my slice of life, suggestion-driven fic? Maybe.....
> 
> As always, suggestions, praise, criticism, and now /theories/ are always welcome!!
> 
> I love y'all have a great day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gave it a go, and it went....not as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment from the reader SilviaOra
> 
> Mild hypnotic language in this one, make sure to use the wakener in the end notes if you need it!
> 
> Also, sorry for the short chap, my mental health has been a ROLLER COASTER recently, but I didn't want to take too long of a hiatus. Writing these chapters really help me, but longer chapters take more energy than I currently have. Hopefully I'll soon feel better and chapters will return to a more normal length!

“You know, that whole hypnosis thing doesn’t look that hard.” Roman smirked up at Janus, his head in Janus’s lap as Janus played with his hair. Logan and Patton were working with Thomas, and Remus was trying to get Virgil to sleep. Virgil had been sleeping less and less recently, some unknown stressor plaguing him. As much as the others tried to get Virgil to tell them what was wrong, Virgil wouldn’t say a worD. He’d close up and curl in on himself, and they would drop it. At this point, Roman only hoped that Virgil would tell them if it got too bad. Roman hummed as Janus caressed the growing furrow between his brow, leaning slightly into the touch.

Janus grinned. “Oh really, little prince?” Roman had this thought several times before, and each time Janus and/or Logan had offered him to try. Roman had always started to accept, and then he would blush and decline. Something about “not the right time” or “light’s too bright”, some excuse as to why it wasn’t the perfect moment. Janus was honestly intrigued, he did want to see Roman try to hypnotize someone, even maybe Janus himself.

Roman wasn’t about to back down this time. “Yeah!” He got up, kneeling on the bed in front of Janus. “And I think it's the perfect time to try it. What do you think?”

Janus smiled. “I’m not averse to the idea, my love. Is there anything you’d like me to provide you?”

Roman made a show of thinking about it, pursing his lips and looking around the room. He wasn’t entirely running on bravado here. Roman had noticed Janus’s smile had beEn….thin lately. Janus had been wearing makeup a lot more, walking out with bold colors on his eyes and lips, garnering praise from his boyfriends. But even when Janus wasn’t wearing visible makeup, Roman thought he could see the tell-tale matte finish of concealer under his eyes. Janus was still smooth with his words, but Roman could sense that whatever facade Janus was putting on was taking effort. Maybe, if Roman was successful, he could get to the bottom of what was bothering Janus. Maybe he could help at least one of his boyfriends. Worst case, it wouldn’t work and he and Janus could laugh about his attempt. Roman’s eyes fell on a crystal pendant on Janus’s desk and his theatrical search ended. “I shall use that pendant!” He pointed at the crystal.

Janus nodded, swiftly rising off the bed and proCuring the pendant. He handed it to Roman, smiling. “Good choice, this is my favorite one. I too have gotten lost in the way it sparkles, it truly is a really nice crystal.”

Roman observed his choice closely. Janus was right. The crystal was transparent but carved in such a way that every face caught light, throwing it back at the viewer in dazzling rainbows. Roman had to blink and shake his head to look away. Perfect. Roman nodded. “Well then, my job shall be easier. Now please, relax.”

Janus did as he was told, rolling back his shoulders and sitting more comfortably on the bed. It would be nice to go into trance for a bit, he’d be able to relax as he….hadn’t been able to recently. He banished those thoughts away, they would get in the way of rElaxing. Roman lifted the crystal and gently swung it, and Janus followed it with his eyes. He tried to focus on it, focus on Roman’s words, he really did. The sound of cackling, however, did not leave the back of his mind, leaving him unable to concentrate. He only hoped his distress did not show on his face.

Janus’s distress did not, in fact, show on hIs face. Roman had no idea what was going through Janus’s head, so focused was he on making sure this was successful. “Taking deep breaths, focusing your eyes on the crystal and your thoughts on my words. Letting all tension melt away as you watch the crystal swing back and forth, back and forth.” The crystal really was mesmerizing, Roman found himself drawn in, watching it despite himself. Surely, it wouldn’t hurt to watch the crystal, as long as he kept talking. He was doing quite well with that if he said so himself. He could feel his own muscles relaxing, but that just meant that it was  _ definitely _ working on Janus, right? 

Janus did find himself relaxing as Roman talked. Roman had a nice voice, musical, easy to listen to. He took deep breaths as instructed, following the pendanT with his eyes.  _ You don’t deserve it, snake, you don’t deserve to relax _ . Janus took a deeper breath, trying to mask his gasp. This wasn’t working, he would just tell Roman to stop now and- Janus held back a smile. Roman was transfixed, his voice getting softer and softer as his eyes drooped.

“And...when I snap my….fingers….you will….fall...into a...deep trance.” Roman drowsily snapped his fingers and folded on himself. Janus caught him and lay him down gently on the bed, waking him up from his trance with soft words.

Roman blinked up sleepily at Janus. “Wha-what happened?”

Janus giggled. “Well, good news is you can hypnotize people. We just gotta work on your own focus.”

Roman wrinkled his nose. “I hypnotized myself, didn’t I.”

“Yep!” Janus popped the p and then giggled.

Roman sighed, muttering under his breath as he turned his head away. “Just another failure to add to the list.”

“Hey, hey, hey, none of that, little prince.” Janus guided Roman’s face back to his own. “You did amazing. I was having….trouble focusing, and hypnosis is a two-way street. Even I need to have unobstructed eye contact for my power to work, and my hypnosis is a power, not a learned skill. You can ask Logan how hard it is to hypnotize a subject who isn’t focused, it takes time, energy, and often you need to stop the induction and talk to the subject about what’s going on. You did amazing, Roman. Even despite my preoccupation, you got me pretty relaxed.” Janus pressed a soft kiss to Roman’s lips.

Roman kissed back, caressing Janus’s face. “Well, then, I guess I did do a good job. And I can leave the hypnosis to you and Logan now, frankly it's kinda boring to be on the other side.” Roman grinned his normal princely grin, but then bit his lip, weighing his next words carefully as his smile dimmed. “I did want to ask...I too have noticed you’ve been pretty….out of it recently. Is everything okay?”

A pained expression crossed Janus’s face, replaced by a soft smile. “I have been feeling...slightly under the weather, but it’s nothing to worry about, just a cold.” He could hear a jeering parody of Virgil’s voice singing  _ Lies, lies, lies, lies, lies _ inside his head, but he pushed it away. He truly had been feeling under the weather, just...not due to a cold. It wasn’t completely a lie though, so it was fine.

Roman’s eyes went wide. “My love is getting sick?” Before Janus could react, Roman had swaddled him in blankets, tapping on his phone the whole time. “I’ve texted Patton, he’ll make you soup, and in the meantime we can cuddle and watch movies. Sound good?”

Janus’s smile grew. “Sounds delightful.” It was just some cuddling, surely he could keep from falling asleep. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, theories, suggestions, feedback, praise is welcome in the comments! Let me know if you see any typos!
> 
> ..-. ..- -. -. -.-- / .... --- .-- / .-- . / ... .--. . -. -.. / ... --- / -- ..- -.-. .... / - .. -- . / .-.. --- --- -.- .. -. --. / ..-. --- .-. / -- --- -. ... - . .-. ... / ..- -. -.. . .-. / - .... . / -... . -.. --..-- / .-- . / ..-. --- .-. --. . - / - --- / -... .- - - .-.. . / - .... . / -- --- -. ... - . .-. ... / .. -. / --- ..- .-. / .... . .- -..


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janus forgets to self-care, shenanigans ensue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by readers Lunatic19 and MoreFdUpThanRiverdalesWriting
> 
> TW: Nightmare, swearing, hot liquid splashes on skin (it's minor and barely there but thought i'd put it in in case of any trauma)
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> \--- -. / - .... . / ..-. .- .-. -- --..-- / . ...- .----. .-. -.-- / ..-. .-. .. -.. .- -.-- / --- -. / - .... . / ..-. .- .-. -- --..-- / .. - .----. ... / .-. .- -... -... .. - / .--. .. . / -.. .- -.--

Wrong. It was just too warm in Roman’s arms, swaddled in the soft yellow blankets that Roman had summoned, for Janus to stay awake. Janus couldn’t even remember the movie they had chosen to watch, just that it was Disney. He only remembered that much because he remembered Roman gently running his hands through Janus’s hair, softly humming along to the music as he swayed, just a little, side to side, rocking Janus to sleep. Janus hadn’t made it past the first song.

And now Janus was panting on the floor, 4 feet away from the bed where Roman had yeeted him after Janus had screamed in fear. It had only been 30 minutes, the movie still playing innocuously in the background.

“My love, I’m so sorry!” Roman scrambled off the bed to help Janus up. 

Janus waved off Roman’s hands, rising by himself. “It’s okay, Ro. You’re jumpy and I startled you. No hard feelings, babe.” He dusted himself off and left a quick peck on Roman’s lips. “Promise.” 

Roman put his hands on Janus’s waist, gently guiding him closer. Janus couldn’t help but marvel at Roman’s eyes. While on camera, Roman tended to keep them brown. It matched Thomas, it worked with the narrative of the show, it was just the most convenient. But now, when they were free to look as they wished, Roman’s eyes were the most captivating emerald. That’s how they normally were. Roman with the green eyes, Remus with the red. Both brothers miles apart but inextricably linked. Janus couldn’t, didn’t want to look away, not when Roman’s eyes were right there, crinkled slightly at the corners, bathing him in love and concern and care, filling his chest with a warm glow. 

Roman kissed Janus again, gently, resting their foreheads together. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Janus nodded gently, letting his eyes close. “Mmhmm.” Janus felt Roman’s arms move, pulling Janus closer into Roman’s chest. Janus didn’t mind. Roman was warm and his clothes were soft. Janus rested his head on Roman’s shoulder, sighing as he breathed in Roman’s scent. Roses and cinnamon. Janus felt so comfortable, and Roman began to slowly sway, humming something low. Janus felt the vibrations in Roman’s chest and sighed. Maybe he could….just...rest...in Roman’s arms….for a bit- WAIT. 

Janus shot out of Roman’s arms. “I’m going to go make some coffee, I am _way_ too tired.” He hurried out of the room and Roman plopped on his bed with a huff. Damn it. He’d almost gotten Janus to fall back asleep and then- It dawned on Roman. Janus wasn’t sleeping. Not because of a cold, but because he _didn’t want to sleep_.

But...why?

.-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. .- -... -... .. -

Patton was in the kitchen, making the soup that Roman had requested for Janus. He had startled when he heard a scream from Roman’s room, rushing to the door. But then he had heard soft voices speaking, and he had been assured that whatever had happened was fine. One of them may have seen something scary, like a spider. Patton shuddered. _Spiders._

Janus rubbed his eyes as he entered the kitchen. It had been easier after the first 36 hours of no sleep, his body getting accustomed to the fatigue. But now that he had _taken_ a nap, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep and _that_ couldn’t happen. Groggily, he rummaged through the cupboard to obtain what he needed for coffee.

“It’s 5 pm Janus, if you drink coffee now you won’t be able to sleep tonight!” Patton set the lid on the pot, leaving it to simmer. He turned around, leaning against the counter.

Janus scoffed. “That’s the point Pat.” He started the coffee, stepping away and sighing. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

Patton furrowed his brow, glasses glinting under the kitchen light. “You don’t want to sleep tonight?” Patton moved closer and wrapped his arms around Janus’s shoulders, hugging him from the side. He pressed a kiss to Janus’s cheek, feeling the smooth scales under his lips. Patton could feel Janus leaning into his embrace but he said nothing, just holding Janus a little closer, using his thumbs to caress Janus’s arm. 

“Nope.” Janus popped the p, and sighed. Why was everyone so _warm_ and _soft_? Patton truly did give the best hugs, always knowing just how much pressure to put, how to caress, just leaving the others melted in his arms. It wouldn’t hurt to just rest a bit while the coffee was getting ready, would it? Just to give his tired eyes some rest. After all the kitchen was so bright and Patton was so soft and-

The coffee maker beeped and Janus jolted. Fuck, he was too close that time. Sliding out of Patton’s grasp, Janus quickly grabbed a mug and poured out the coffee, barely flinching when some splashed onto his hand. Pain was good. Pain would keep him awake. Apparently, though, Patton did not think pain was good.

“Gods, Janus!” Patton quickly grabbed a towel, rinsing it in cool water and dabbing it on where the coffee had landed. “That was boiling, are you okay!”

Janus sipped the bitter liquid. Normally he’d put sugar in it but he didn’t want any part of the experience to be comfortable right now. Comfort was the enemy. “Totally fine, Pat.” He stepped away when Patton had finished fussing over him. “I think I’mma take this and take a walk around the mindscape.” He kissed Patton’s lips. “Thank you for taking care of me. Love you.”

“Love you….too, Janus.” Patton was confused. Janus was acting very weird. And now that he looked, he could see prominent dark circles under Janus’s eyes that he could _swear_ weren’t there before. Not since Janus had emerged from Roman’s room. Patton didn’t think that it had anything to do with Roman or Roman’s room, no, dark circles like those took days, even weeks to develop. But they were only noticeable now, which meant Roman may have some answers to Patton’s questions. Patton buried those questions for now, shining a bright smile at Janus, only letting his face fall into concern once Janus turned and walked away. Turning off the stove, Patton pulled off his apron. He walked out of the kitchen with purpose, only to slam straight into Roman.

Roman’s eyes were wide. “There’s something wrong with Janus. He said it was a cold but it’s not, he hasn’t been sleeping and he doesn’t _want_ to sleep and based on the nightmare he had in my room, he’s probably been having nightmares, and while that would explain it, it makes me more worried because-”

“Janus has been having nightmares?” Patton blinked, startled. How had he not noticed this? He pushed aside the niggling voices accusing him of being a bad boyfriend for not noticing, this was time to focus on Janus, not himself.

“At least one that I saw. And, seeing as he’s been avoiding sleep, he probably had a big one that hasn’t allowed him to sleep since.” Roman wrung his hands. 

“Should we ask Remus about this?” If anyone knew about nightmares, Patton knew, it was Remus. Remus did tend to filter a lot of their nightmares, ensuring they slept well. He would keep them until later, when they could be played and then disposed of safely. There was a time when Remus would just keep them and experience them himself, to “spare the others”, but when his boyfriends found out, they put a stop to that behaviour immediately. Remus would be the best person to consult for this, right?

Roman shook his head. “If Remus knew that Janus had a nightmare, he would have told all of us immediately. No I think...I think something else is going on. I don’t know what, but...I think we should ask Logan. Whatever this is, it’s no ordinary nightmare, and I think Logan is the only one who can help Janus right now.” 

Patton nodded. “Let’s go find Logan.”

  
  


.-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. .- -... -... .. -

Janus would be safe to stay awake with Remus. Remus was loud and chaotic and Janus could just use that to stay awake! He checked Remus’s room but it was empty. Shit. Then, Janus remembered Remus was helping Virgil sleep. He’d be in Virgil’s room. Hopefully Remus would be done so they could hang out. Besides, Virgil’s room couldn’t be too bad, right?

This was bad. This was _bad._ The moment Janus stepped into the dark room he had to hold the door frame for support. It was _just_ dark enough, _just_ quiet enough, _just_ the right temperature for sleep and Janus almost keeled right there. Damn, when would that blasted caffeine kick in?

Remus rose from where he was laying on the bed, Virgil curled into him, held by Remus’s arms and tentacles. Thomas may have called Janus a slimy boy, but it was Remus who secreted the real goo. Not always however, Remus controlled what he exuded. When dry (relatively), Remus’s tentacles were actually quite soothing. Cool and smooth and muscled, wonderful for holding all of them together in cuddle piles and- _Get it TOGETHER, Janus._ “Janus?” Remus’s voice was quiet, so as to not disturb Virgil, but the room was silent enough for Janus to hear him clearly.

“Yeah um...Remus? I have something to ask?” Janus looked down, biting his lip.

“Anything, babe. What do you need?” Remus set a pillow where he was laying, waiting for Virgil to grasp onto the pillow before getting off the bed. 

“Can you….make me a scene in the Imagination?” Janus looked up with puppy eyes and a slight pout. He knew he didn’t need to, but he also needed this done fast before he fell asleep right then and there, and he didn’t have time for questions.

“Sure, Jan. What do you want in it?” Remus didn’t stand a chance against Janus’s puppy eyes. Any concern he had melted away from the sheer cuteness Janus was exuding. Besides, he was just asking for something simple, there wasn’t anything wrong with that. He noted the dark circles under Janus’s eyes but said nothing. If Janus wanted to talk about it, he would, and Remus was willing to not overstep his boundaries.

Janus smiled as he began his description. Finally, something was going his way.

.-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. ..- -.

Logan found Janus in the central square of the town, sipping a styrofoam cup of what Logan assumed was coffee. He took a moment to look around at Remus’s creation. It was quite nice, busy and bustling, the bright, hot sun shining overhead. Somewhat loud but, with what Patton and Roman had told him, loud was exactly what Janus wanted. He took a seat on the hard wooden bench next to Janus. Not too uncomfortable, but nowhere near a nice bench. Ah. Logan was starting to see Janus’s strategy. “Quite a busy setting, Janus.”

Janus shrugged. “It’s loud. Loud is good.”

“And why is loud good?” Logan kept his tone conversational, casual. Any hint of concern and Janus would realize what he was doing. Logan needed to get as much information as he could from Janus and he wouldn’t have that with Janus on the alert.

“Keeps me up. Keeps me awake. So then I don’t sleep and-” Well, there went Logan’s plan. Janus shook his head and turned to face Logan. “I know what you’re doing.”

Logan shrugged. “I’m afraid I have no idea what you mean.”

Janus narrowed his eyes. “You’re trying to get me to talk. I don’t feel like it.”

“Really? If you truly didn’t you wouldn’t have said so much already. Janus, you’re not sleeping and it’s hurting you. We don’t want to see you in pain, please, just tell us what’s wrong.” Logan dropped all pretenses now that he knew Janus was aware.

“Make me.” Janus sneered, but his eyes were incongruously soft. Almost...asking.

“Wait….really?” Logan had to check first.

Janus’s charade broke, his face falling. “Please. I- I can’t, I can’t say.”

Logan nodded, adjusting his glasses to sit better on his nose. “Then let’s go home, hmm?”

Wordlessly, Janus rose, walking out of the Imagination. Logan followed.

.-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. .- -... -... .. -

Janus’s eyes were closed as he floated in trance. He was curled up in a now awake Virgil’s lap, Virgil rubbing his back soothingly as instructed by Logan. Patton, Roman, and Remus were all in attendance, sitting on the bed nearby. When Janus had seen Virgil was awake he had all but thrown himself into Virgil’s arms. Virgil was the only one Janus could touch without feeling...guilty. Guilty for lying about what was happening. He had promised he wouldn’t do that, he had promised he would tell the truth, but the fear would just get worse and worse every time he thought about telling them, and what if they hated him after they found out, Janus didn’t want to lose them.

It was hard for Patton to control and mute the sobs that were threatening to spill out as he heard confession after heart wrenching confession come from Janus. At one point, he turned and buried his face in Remus’s shoulder, unable to watch. Roman had just held Patton’s hand and squeezed comfortingly, equally as shocked and dismayed.

Logan nodded, noting all of what Janus was saying. When Janus paused, hesitating, Logan continued in a calm, soothing voice. “Now please, tell us what the dream was, knowing that it was only a dream, knowing that you are in a safe place where everyone loves you, knowing that you will not be pushed away when you tell us, knowing that we love you no matter what.”

Janus seemed to relax further. “I dreamt….I dreamt that I lost control. That something dark within me took over and one by one hurt and broke all of you, using my power. I dreamt that although I was trapped in my own mind, fighting to get out, the dark me felt pleasure and happiness every time he hurt you, emotions that I felt too. So not only was I hurting you, I was enjoying it and I- I couldn’t do anything. I couldn’t save or protect or help anyone. I was the villain. And then I- I was gone. I remember fully becoming that dark version, cackling and then- then I wake up.” All of it was said in a dreamy, relaxed monotone, Janus too far relaxed to have the emotions typically associated with such a confession. 

Virgil hitched in his caresses, causing Janus to gently jolt, but immediately resumed. Logan glanced inquisitively at Virgil but decided to save it for another time. Logan refocused on Janus. “Thank you for telling us. Imagine that dream like a heavy burden on your shoulders and chest. Now that you have shared it with us, that burden has lifted, leaving you light and weightless. When next you sleep, you will sleep peacefully, waking up relaxed and refreshed. You will no longer have that nightmare. Yes?”

“Yesss,” echoed Janus, a sleepy smile spreading across his face as he stretched slightly in Virgil’s embrace. Virgil couldn’t help but kiss the top of Janus’s head gently, smiling softly when Janus snuggled into him.

Logan slowly woke up Janus, leaving him with as much of the trance as he wanted to remember. Janus blinked awake sleepily, unable to mask the concern in his eyes as he saw the serious expressions on his boyfriend’s faces.

“We’re not mad at you, Janus.” Remus had been in that position before. Believing his thoughts made him “evil”, unworthy of love. He knew the thoughts running through Janus’s head and he knew how to assuage them. “We don’t love you any less now that you’ve told us. That dream, that dream isn’t you. This is you. Our wonderful little snake.” Remus glanced at Roman, signalling him to continue.

Roman didn’t need to be told twice, crawling closer to Virgil and Janus, peppering soft kisses on Janus’s face. “You have protected us, and helped us, and you’re always looking out for us and caring for us. We trust you. We know you would never hurt us. We love you and you love us.”

Janus started crying softly, murmuring “Thank you” and “I love you”. Patton couldn’t hold himself back anymore, launching himself at Janus, knocking Virgil over with an amused _oof_. One by one, they all lay down, cuddling together. Each of them professed their love to Janus, to each other. Sweet words and soft touches carried them all to sleep and for the first time in a while, Janus slept deeply.

  
  


.-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. .- -... -... .. -

In the middle of the night, when everyone that _was_ asleep was too deeply asleep to notice, a shadowy figure escaped the room. And from her roost in the Imagination, the Dragon Witch cackled. All was proceeding according to plan.

.-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. ..- -. --..-- / .-. ..- -.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked this chapter! Ooooh, the plot thickens.
> 
> One thing I wanted to say- you guys have been talking about codes in my fic, like capital letters and morse code and like- I didn't put them there? And I'm the only one with access to my fic so like- I'm scared guys. Is this a prank or something?
> 
> As always, feel free to comment suggestions, theories, feedback and praise!
> 
> ... --- --- -. / .. / .-- .. .-.. .-.. / -... . / ..-. .-. . . -.-.-- :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no

Virgil blinked awake to the sun filtering through his blinds, hitting him in the eyes. “Ow,” he complained aloud as he shifted, feeling someone in his arms. Oh yeah. Virgil pressed a kiss into Janus’s hair, soft gold highlights shimmering in the light now filling the room. Janus snuffled and cuddled into his chest, holding Virgil tighter. It was….odd sometimes. How their roles had...shifted in a way, from when Virgil lived with the dark sides to now. Virgil could never imagine the  _ old _ Janus snuggling into him, allowing himself to be vulnerable, to be genuinely loving. Virgil could never imagine….trusting the old Janus. He’d always made sure to try to keep Janus at an arm’s length from them all, to protect them and...to protect himself. From the secrets Janus could tell them about Virgil. But Janus got closer to all of them, and not once did he break Virgil’s trust. After all the opportunities, all the ways he could have accidentally or purposefully spilled his secret and Janus….didn’t. Virgil smiled softly, caressing Janus’s smooth green scales, relishing their coolness. Maybe...maybe he could finally feel safe with Janus.

Janus stirred, so Virgil allowed him more room, moving his head away from Janus’s. “Good morning, Janus.”

“Mmm.” Janus was still waking up, his eyes slowly opening.

“How are you feeling?” Virgil caressed Janus’s hair.

“My head hurts.” Suddenly Janus’s eyes flew open. “I mean, I’m not fine. I’m  _ not _ fine. I’m not  _ fine _ , I’m not-” Janus’s hand whipped around from where it was holding Virgil to slap across his mouth, his golden eyes bright with terror. Janus pushed Virgil away, but was otherwise frozen.

Virgil was concerned. “What- what’s going on, Jan?”

Janus fought visibly, but his hand moved away from his mouth. “I can’t lie. Virgil, I can’t  _ lie _ .” Janus’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“You mean-” Virgil blinked, trying to think through the shock, “You mean you can’t tell the truth?”

Janus sighed so hard, so angrily it was almost a growl. “No Virgil I can’t  _ lie. _ ”

Virgil bit at his lip, his fingers anxiously playing with the patches on his hoodie. “What’s my name?”

“Virgil.”

“What’s the color of my hoodie?”

“Black with purple plaid patches, purple lining, and white stitches. Fuck. Not only do I tell the truth, I tell the  _ whole _ truth.”

Virgil’s breathing hitched, the fear in his eyes matching Janus’s now. The shadows in his room began to grow, and while first Janus looked at them confusedly, the reason soon clicked, Janus’s eyes widening further as they both stared at each other in fear.

After all, lies of omission are still lies.

  
  
  
  


“Virgil, Virgil,  _ Virgil _ , calm down, please, love. So Janus can no longer lie?” Logan kneeled in front of Virgil who was curled in Roman’s lap, biting his thumb anxiously. 

Virgil just shook his head. If he opened his mouth again he’d launch into a panicked rant and then he didn’t trust himself not to spill the secret he so carefully had hidden. If they knew....Virgil didn’t want to imagine it.

Patton rose up, harrowed, his cardigan currently being worn by Janus who was in Remus’s arms on the couch. He had been the first Janus had run to after telling Virgil, Virgil following behind, silent. “I just checked with Thomas. No sudden urges to tell the truth, no wild confessions made to any of his friends. He says everything seems normal.” 

Remus spoke up. “Could it be any remnant of the trance from last night? Something that his brain misunderstood last night and carried over?” Logan looked thoughtful, but Janus broke the silence that fell over the room.

“No, it’s not that. We’ve experimented with post-hypnotic suggestions, remember? It doesn’t feel like any of those.” Janus drew Patton’s cardigan closer around him, seeking comfort from the soft material. He’d long since given up trying to control his outbursts, nothing he did to stop himself would work. And he couldn’t ask Logan to do it for fear of….certain things being exposed.  _ No, Janus, don’t even let the thought cross your mind, you can’t hold it back _ . 

Remus must have seen but not understood the discomfort on Janus’s face, because he drew Janus closer, caressing him reassuringly. “Thank you for telling us, Janus. This must feel….really weird for you.” Remus was wearing a deep green unmarked hoodie Logan had gotten him for his birthday and not much else, typical of Remus.

“Yeah it is. And I’m glad you’re not wearing your usual getup, it can get prickly when we cuddle.” Janus winced. “I’m sorry. I meant that but….I didn’t want to say it because I love cuddling with you and I don’t want you to not cuddle me because you’re wearing your Duke outfit.”

Remus rolled his eyes, grinning. “You know I don’t mind honesty, love. In fact, out of all of us, I may be the most honest, sorry Patton. My whole purpose is Thomas’s creativity that exists but which Thomas cannot express on the regular.”

Roman nodded. “Please don’t apologize for anything you say under this influence, mi amor. We shall not fault you for your words.”

“I just...want to get this over with.” Janus sighed. “I feel….wrong. Empty. My main purpose is gone, I’m not sure what I feel right now. I’m not even ‘honesty’ as a side, it doesn’t….fulfill me the same way thinking of myself as Deceit does...did. It….hurts.”

Patton sat on the couch, taking Janus’s hand and looking into his eyes, sky blue into molten gold. “We’ll take care of this, I promise.”

Virgil took a hitching breath, curling into Roman, and Roman thanked the stars that he was calming down. Whatever had happened when Janus woke up had….shaken Virgil. “You sure you didn’t see anything Stormcloud?”

Virgil vehemently shook his head no, and Roman backed off. Logan cast a glance towards the two, but didn’t mention it. After all, Virgil was normally anxious, reactions like these were no strange occurrence. But still…..it paid to be alert. 

Suddenly, a strange shadow crossed Remus’s face. “Hey, Ro….When’s the last time you sensed the Imagination?”

Roman grinned. “Oh that would be….” The color drained from his face. “Oh no….you don’t think...”

Remus confirmed Roman’s fear with a grave tone, saying the name that would chill everyone’s blood. “The Dragon Witch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... --- --..-- / ... --- / .-. .. --. .... - --..-- / -... ..- - / ... --- --..-- / ... --- / .-- .-. --- -. --. --..-- / -.-- --- ..- / .--. .. - .. ..-. ..- .-.. / -.-. .... .. .-.. -.. .-. . -. .-.-.- / --- -. . / .- -- --- -. --. / -.-- --- ..- .-. / -. ..- -- -... . .-. / .. ... / .-- .. ... . .-. / - .... .- -. / - .... . -.-- / -.- -. --- .-- .-.-.-


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you follow the right path and get the right answer  
> But the right answer is incorrect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing, Choking, Sexual innuendo (Remus. You'll know it when you read it.)

“What did you do to our boyfriend, you _HAG_?!” Roman smashed down the door to the witch’s hut. All around them cauldrons bubbled, animals and herbs hanging to dry. The witch herself was working over a bright orange brew, stirring it and periodically adding powdered ingredients from jars around her.

“To know what I’ve apparently done, I’d need to know the affliction your boyfriend is suffering from, little prince. And which boyfriend, seeing as you’ve created _quite_ the harem.” The witch looked up with a saccharine smile.

Remus spat on the floor. “Oh, spare us the act of innocence. You’ve been blocking off the imagination _and_ suddenly Janus is-” He cut himself off, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the Dragon Witch. He wasn’t going to give the Dragon Witch the satisfaction of 

“Oh, you’ve come to talk about Janus, have you?” The witch turned around, grabbing a jar of luminescent powder. A ringing swoosh pierced the air and the Dragon Witch whirled around to find Roman’s katana pointed at her neck.

“What. Did. You. Do.” Roman’s voice was low and dangerous, the tip of his blade hovering over the porcelain throat of the witch.

The witch rolled her eyes and pushed the blade away. “My own home, amongst my best weapons, and you pull out your sword? Mighty bold of you, Prince.” She cackled as both Remus and Patton pulled Roman back, Patton gently pushing on the sword blade to make Roman lower the sword. “I did nothing, Your Royal Highness. And if you want, you may have one of your companions interrogate me.” Her eyes scanned the room, appraising all those in attendance.

.-.. --- --. .. -.-. / .. ... / ... . . - .... .. -. --. --..-- / -... ..- - / - .... .- - / .. ... / -. --- - .... .. -. --. / -. . .-- .-.-.- / --- .... --..-- / .. - / .. ... / ... --- / . .- ... -.-- / - --- / .--- ..- ... - / - .. .--. / .... .. -- / --- ...- . .-. / - .... . / . -.. --. . --..-- / .... -- -- --..-- / .- / ..-. ..- -. / .. -.. . .- / ..-. --- .-. / .-.. .- - . .-. --..-- / .--. . .-. .... .- .--. ... ..--.. / --- .... --..-- / ... --- / .--. .-. . -.-. .. --- ..- ... --..-- / .--- .- -. ..- ... / .. ... / -.-. --- .-- . .-. .. -. --. --..-- / .. - / .. ... / --.- ..- .. - . / -. .. -.-. . / - --- / ... . . / - .... . / ... .. -.. . / - .- -.- . -. / -.. --- .-- -. / .- / ..-. . .-- / .--. . --. ... .-.-.- / .... . / ..- ... . -.. / - --- / -... . / ... ..- -.-. .... / .- / ...- .. .-.. .-.. .- .. -. / .- -. -.. / -. --- .-- ..--.. / .--. .- - .... . - .. -.-. .-.-.- / .- -. -..- .. . - -.-- / .. ... .-.-.- --- .... --- .... --- .... --- --..-- / .-- . .-.. .-.. --..-- / .. ... -. - / - .... .- - / -- .- .-. ...- . .-.. --- ..- ... .-.-.- / .-- . .-.. .-.. --..-- / - .... .- - / -.-. . .-. - .- .. -. .-.. -.-- / .... . .-.. .--. . -.. / -- -.-- / .--. .-.. .- -. ... .-.-.- / -- --- .-. .- .-.. .. - -.-- / .. ... .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- .- .... --..-- / .-- .... --- / -.-. .- .-. . ... .-.-.- / . ...- . -. / .-- .. - .... / - .... . / ... . .-. .. --- ..- ... / ..-. .- -.-. . / .... . / .. ... / - .-. -.-- .. -. --. / - --- / .--. ..- .-.. .-.. / -. --- .-- --..-- / .... . .-.. .-.. / -. . ...- . .-. / -... . / .- -... .-.. . / - --- / -.. --- / .-- .... .- - / .... . / -.-. .- -. .-.-.- / .- .... / -- --- .-. .- .-.. .. - -.-- --..-- / - .... . / --. .-. . .- - . ... - / .-- . .- -.- -. . ... ... / -.- -. --- .-- -. / - --- / -- .- -. .-.-.- / .. - / .. ... / --- -. . ... / --- .-- -. / -.-. --- -. ... -.-. .. . -. -.-. . / - .... .- - / .. ... / --- -. . ... / -... .. --. --. . ... - / .-. --- .- -.. -... .-.. --- -.-. -.- .-.-.-

Logan watched as the Dragon Witch made odd, barely audible clicking noises, her venomously black gaze scrutinizing them all. Her smirk widened as she saw Virgil. A quick side glance saw Virgil duck his gaze, before returning with a glare, making the Dragon Witch smile more. Suspicious. A thought was forming in Logan’s head, a thought he desperately wanted to be untrue. After all, he wouldn’t...Would he? Janus, currently in Logan’s arms, must have sensed Logan’s tensions as he burrowed a little closer into Logan, looking into Logan’s eyes questioningly. Logan gave Janus a little half smile and shook his head dismissively. Conspiracy theories were Virgil’s job, Logan would simply collect the facts and derive conclusions when it was time.

The Dragon Witch refocused on Janus, but not before taking a long look at Virgil. “If I’m not mistaken, your dear boyfriend should be able to make me tell you the truth to your satisfaction.” For a moment, none of them knew whether she was speaking of Janus or….someone else, but then Janus spoke up.

“It’s a good idea.” Reluctantly detaching from Logan, Janus rolled his neck, stretching. “I feel….okay enough to use my power, however I may be woozy if I use it. Still, I don’t think we have any other choice. Logan, I don’t think you’ll be able to get through to her and-” Janus bit the inside of his cheek sharply, stopping himself from finishing that sentence. “Ow! Fuck! That hurt. Anyway, I’m the best choice right now.”

“Janus you don’t have to-” Patton stepped slightly in the way, protective. He _hated_ this, that Janus was feeling this way and had to save them all _still_ , Patton felt _useless_ , he just….didn’t want Janus to suffer any more than he already was.

“Patton, I do have to. You know I have to.” The truth rolled off Janus’s tongue like rusty nails coated with acid, as Janus accidentally spit it out with more venom than necessary. Janus flinched in tandem with Patton, but Patton moved as Janus had desired. Breathing deeply, Janus approached the Dragon Witch. Exhibiting none of the care that he showed for his boyfriends because, honestly _fuck_ this woman, Janus set his eye blazing, relishing in how the Dragon Witch all but crumbled to the ground. It was almost enough to ignore the searing pain that sliced through Janus’s head. Almost. But Janus just grasped onto a nearby table, keeping his balance, no other sign showing any kind of discomfort. He knocked over a deck of tarot cards, they fanned as they fell to the floor with a soft rustling. After that, the hut was silent until Janus spoke.

“Are you the cause of my inability to lie?” Janus’s voice was quiet but powerful, echoing through the room. Roman had to marvel at Janus’s…..poise. He could tell Janus was in pain by how white his knuckles were as he gripped the table but...one wouldn’t be able to tell from his voice. 

“No,” breathed the Dragon Witch. Roman cursed. Remus frantically thought of the one other person they could maybe ask. And that was that. .-- .- ... / .. - ..--..

“Then wake up.” Whatever had been fueling Janus seemed to drain out of him, all at once, as the Dragon Witch jerked awake, standing up.

Cackling, the witch grabbed him by the collar. “Look how the mighty have fallen. Once you were threatening me but now, now you can’t stand on your own You’re not-” She cut off in a choke, the wind knocked out of her as she was slammed into the wall.

Janus fell to the ground with a soft thud, Remus rushing to help him up. All five of them watched in awe as The Dragon Witch began to turn blue in the face, matching Patton’s shirt which was currently flickering, along with the rest of him. Patton himself had his hand to The Dragon Witch’s throat, holding her up with ease, pressing into her neck. 

Patton’s smile was sharklike. “I hope you were not just saying my wonderful boyfriend was nothing. Because last I checked, Janus was an integral part of Thomas and you are just a nightmare that can be banished just like that.” He snapped with his free hand. “Now, _sugar_ , we are going to leave and you are going to shut your mouth. And if I find out that you have caused any of my loves the slightest bit of harm…..well, I’m going to get angry.” Patton’s shirt began to fill up, fat becoming muscle, as the back of his neck tinged green. “And you wouldn’t like me when I’m angry.” He let go of the witch, who dropped to the ground gasping for air. “Got it?” Deceptively sweet were Patton’s voice and smile, belying his previous threatening aura. The Dragon Witch nodded desperately, a bruise forming along her neck. 

Patton whirled around, looking for all the world like the most innocent bean on the planet. “So, are we done here? I kinda want cookies.”

Virgil blinked. “Uh. Yeah.” He swallowed, trying desperately to get his heart to stop racing and his feelings in check. Fucking _hell,_ he was so, so gay. 

Patton squealed, “Yay!”, and skipped out of the apartment, all of his boyfriends filing one by one out after him. 

Virgil left last, casting one last look at the Dragon Witch before joining his boyfriends. The witch herself was caressing her bruises, an evil grin replacing her look of pain as she examined the cards Janus had knocked over. They had fallen mostly in one pile but three had dislodged themselves, showing a thunderstruck tower, a man stealing five swords from a group of seven, and a card that was upside down compared to its companions, depicting two men with cups. Virgil didn’t know what that meant, but if it was making the Dragon Witch smile….. He hurried out before his thoughts could trap him in a panic. They still hadn’t solved the mystery, Janus was still….not lying, Virgil was still….whatever. Virgil shook his head, throwing an arm around Roman’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to a tired Janus’s temple as he was carried bridal style by Remus. If Logan noticed Virgil’s late entry, he didn’t let on. Some part of his brain registered it, to be processed later, but the majority of Logan’s attention was captured by a single thought, shared among the boyfriends. Remus was the one to say it.

“So does this mean I _really_ get to smash the Hulk?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no codes. There are no codes. There are no codes.  
> You may try 23 times, but you'll never kill the beast.
> 
> Khos ph  
> -.-- --- ..- / -.-. .- -. .----. - :D
> 
> As always, feel free to leave your suggestions, feedback, praise, and theories down below!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zkdw jrhv xs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fighting, death, implied gore, people getting really sick, anxiety

Roman and Remus whirled around, back to back. Red and green blurred together, as the dust of their vanquished foes drifted around them. The nameless, faceless fighters kept coming in droves, their swords clanging against the katana, their shields against the morningstar, yet each was defeated and disintegrated at the first touch of the brother’s weapons on them. Before long, the battlefield was empty except for the two panting, sweaty twins, trampled beige dead grass turned gray from the ashes.

Roman turned to Remus, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Usually after a battle simulation, he would feel a rush of endorphins and adrenaline but….today he just felt tired. Remus looked like he felt the same way, his normally wild grin replaced by a brooding frown. Roman ran a hand through his hair. “I….we were so sure about the Dragon Witch, all the signs line up, I don’t understand why….how we were wrong?”

Remus growled and kicked the dirt, a plume of dust poofing up. “I have no fucking clue, Ro. But we have to find out what is happening, and soon. Janus is...” He cut off, looking away to hide his tears.

Janus had been getting weaker. He slept a lot more now, which everyone thought was good at first seeing as he hadn’t slept for an unhealthy amount of time. But one day, while Janus was walking down the stairs his eyes closed and he crumpled, hurtling to the ground. Thank gods Virgil was there to catch him, otherwise the way Janus was falling….Remus shuddered and whined as his brain provided him all the gory possibilities. 

Roman was over in an instant, pulling his brother into a soothing hug. He knew what Remus was thinking about. After that day, they hadn’t let Janus go on the stairs, or really anywhere alone. He stopped walking a few days ago, staying in his room. At least one of them was there with him always, cuddling him, holding him. They could see the bags growing under Janus’s eyes, his face growing sallow as he ate less and less. There was one last chance, one last resort to ask, but they already were hard to find. On top of that, whatever the Dragon Witch had done to the Imagination was poisoning it, at least for the brothers. Things were harder, bugs more vicious, more thorns on roses. After Patton burned his hand on a giant hogweed while collecting a bouquet for Janus, they had forbidden the others from going into the Imagination. Still, Roman and Remus searched, because they were running out of time. At this point though….Roman buried his head into Remus’s shoulder, trying to gather some comfort of his own. 

Just then, a distant rattle sounded, faraway but clear. Remus’s head shot up, meeting Roman’s eyes with almost hysterical elation. They found him. Or well….he found them.

* * *

“Janus will be fine, Virgil.” Patton squeezed Virgil’s hand. Virgil’s purple-black nailpolish gleamed in the fire-light from the torch, contrasting with Patton’s simple matte white-grey. Virgil had been more and more on edge as Janus got worse and worse, spending the most time out of all of them with him. They were all anxious but Virgil….Virgil was taking it the worst. Patton felt more than heard Virgil’s low hum of agreement, and when Virgil slipped his hand out of Patton’s to then grip Patton’s arm, Patton simply used his now free hand to wrap around Virgil’s waist, drawing him close. He noted how Virgil all but melted into him and sighed internally, concerned.

Logan was concerned too, and Logan noted Virgil’s actions. He’d been doing a lot of that recently. Normally, he wouldn’t bat an eye at Virgil growing more anxious, especially in such strenuous times but given Virgil’s current activity…. He was _always_ with Janus, _always_ talking to him in hushed tones. When they made him take a break, for his own sanity, he’d hide in his room, the door locked beyond even _Patton’s_ capability to open. Sometimes Logan would hear whispers from Virgil’s room, whispers that didn’t sound like the anxious thoughts that would sometimes appear when Virgil was having a….bad time. No these whispers sounded more….corporeal in nature, two voices speaking. Once, when Logan had knocked on the door out of a mixture of curiosity and concern:

_Logan knocked on the door. “Virgil? Are you okay in there?”_

_“_ _GO AWAY!_ _” Virgil SCREAMED in his distorted voice, used only when under significant duress. Suddenly, his room went silent._

_Logan had flinched, every fiber in his body telling him RUN RUN LEAVE DANGER FLEE, standing still only with the power of his innate curiosity._

_After a few seconds, a slithering hiss could be heard from Virgil’s room. Then once again, nothing more. Virgil had opened the door, his eyeshadow streaked with tear tracks._

_All theories, all curiosity had been wiped from Logan’s mind. He pulled Virgil to him in a hug and didn’t protest when Virgil led him into the room, onto the bed. He caressed Virgil’s hair until Virgil relaxed into him, asleep. He could feel the effects of the room amplifying his own suspicions but...he forced them down. He would not be forced into a conclusion by sheer panic._

Logan had been assuaged then, but after that as Virgil’s behavior continued, Logan felt his consternation grow. Things were not as they seemed, and Logan would be damned if he didn’t find out what was being hidden.

“We’re here!” Remus spun around as he made the declaration. They had walked through several biomes, from a chirping, humming, humid rainforest to an eerily silent city, and were now in a savannah. The stars shined above them as a cool breeze rustled the tall, dry grass. 

“It’s going to get really dark now, loves. He won’t come otherwise.” Roman blew out the torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wklv lv qr orqjhu plqh


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...pxvw frph grzq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slightly gross stuff? It's just ooze, I don't go into too much detail (ooc)

The grass rustled around them, the only sound in the dark night. Virgil put the sleeve of his hoodie in his mouth, chewing softly. The darkness unsettled him, and Patton squeezed Virgil’s hand to remind him he wasn’t alone. Logan peered about, to no avail, stilled only by Remus’s hand on his shoulder. Remus smiled at Logan, his teeth fanged as they always were in the Imagination, and squeezed lightly. “Just wait, darling.” And so Logan waited. Roman remained stock still, listening to every change in the wind, every movement, every blade of grass. 

For a few moments, the five seemed totally alone in the savannah, not even a single insect to keep them company. Then two eyes, twinkling more than any of the stars above them, emerged from out of the grass. As the figure got closer, all of them sensed a sharpening in their vision, more so than their eyes simply adjusting to the darkness.

“Asante sana squash banana, Wewe nugu mimi hapana.” A mandrill that had  _ definitely _ not been there before hopped off a nearby tree and ambled towards them, cheerfully chanting. Where it had been scarily dark before, now somehow they could see the mandrill’s red nose, the blue ridges framing it. Logan stood, startled into silence, Remus and Roman grinned at each other, Virgil….blinked, caught off guard. For a moment, mandrill stared at figment in silence and then-

“Rafiki?” Patton squealed and giggled, clapping happily.

The mandrill chuckled. “I have been called that name, yes.”

Virgil found his voice, the sleeve dropping from his lips. “Like…..the Disney character, Rafiki.”

Rafiki tilted his head to recognize the comparison. “While I am not the character exactly, that is who I am modeled after. The twins have created us as characters to interact with during their quests and to keep the Imagination inhabited while they are away. While I would not exist outside the Imagination, I have everything the twins, and thus Thomas, imagine I have.”

Logan’s eyes widened in understanding. “Such as the sage-like wisdom you displayed in the film.”

Rafiki laughed. “I shouldn’t be surprised you came to that conclusion, Logan, seeing as your logic would be inherently impeccable.” He took a more serious tone. “Do not let that go to your head, however. Sometimes the logic may be sound but the evidence it is based upon, unfounded.”

No one else understood why Logan seemed to take that to heart. “I shall not come to any conclusions without evidence, but if presented with unquestionable evidence I can and will make a conclusion.” Logan’s steely blue gaze looked into the serene mandrill’s orange eyes. 

Rafiki shrugged. “That is your prerogative, friend.” He addressed the group, stepping back. “So, you come to me to ask about your ill partner, do you not?”

Roman nodded. “Yes. What’s going on with Janus?”

Rafiki pulled from the ground a stick, of decent girth. The surface was brown and rough, as if just now pulled from a tree instead of picked off the ground. “This stick looks healthy, does it not?” He waved the stick around, tracing invisible patterns into the air. 

They might have made letters, if Remus was following the stick correctly. Nonsense letters, but letters nonetheless.  _ Orjlf idlov brx _ Remus chuckled. Nonsense letters indeeed. 

Patton nodded, confused. “Yeah, it’s a stick.”

Virgil sighed exasperatedly. “Can you skip the whole…..cryptic thing and just tell us?” He ignored the scandalised look Roman and Patton gave him.

Rafiki gave Virgil a knowing wink. “Of course, after all being cryptic is just keeping secrets and we know how heavy that can be.” 

Virgil took a step back, startled even more so when he somehow stepped into Logan. Logan steadied Virgil, keeping his hand on Virgil’s shoulders. Virgil tried to be comforted by the contact, ignoring the way his mind told him it felt more like Logan was detaining him than comforting him.

Rafiki chuckled. “What is seen on the surface is often not what is inside. Everything may look healthy above but below-” He broke the stick in two and it squelched more than snapped. Rot oozed out from inside the stick, glopping down. Patton curled into Remus, who held him close, Remus too worried to be intrigued. 

“So you’re saying…...it’s not external. That it’s….one of us.” Roman couldn’t believe it. Who would….who would do such a thing? No one had any motive, no one was doing anything strange, why would they….hurt Janus?

Rafiki examined the stick. “Yes, but no. While it is not just within the problem that the cause can be found, the cause lies within the problem, and you may soon find that the problem will be left-” Rafiki held up what was now a shell of a stick, a hollow cylinder of bark. “-hollow.” He grinned. “That is all I can say. Goodbye!”

“Wait!” Remus cried out but the mandrill had left. Grunting, frustrated, he relit the torch with a wave of his hand. Where the firelight may have been comforting before, it now cast shadows upon everyone present. 

“Are we…..hurting Janus? How- I- I don’t understand?” Tears began to fill Patton’s eyes and Roman pulled Patton to his chest. 

“There, there, now love, we’ll figure it out.” Roman rubbed Patton’s back, feeling his shoulder grow damp and ignoring it.

“I believe I know.” Logic is cold and hard. Logic does not let itself be obfuscated by emotion. Logic reviews the evidence it is presented with and despite all the emotional distractions comes to a clear conclusion. So it was with a cold, hard voice that Logan spoke, everyone’s attention being drawn.

“Virgil. What have you been hiding?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... --- / .. - / -... . --. .. -. ...


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vhfuhw vhfuhwv duh qr ixq......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Heightened anxiety, confrontation, dubcon hypnosis, spider
> 
> Thank you to Pixiheartgirl21 for inspiring this chapter!
> 
> .- .--. --- .-.. --- --. .. . ... / ..-. --- .-. / - .... . / .-- .- .. - --..-- / -- -.-- / --. ..- . ... - / .. ... / -... . .. -. --. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- ..- -. -.-. --- --- .--. . .-. .- - .. ...- . .-.-.- / -. --- - / ..-. --- .-. / .-.. --- -. --. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.-

They all turned to Virgil, who went impossibly paler. The torch cast hard shadows on his face, morphing his panic into something that looked so much more…..sinister.

“H-hiding? I don’t know what you mean, Logan.” Virgil tried to move out of Logan’s grasp but Logan held him firmly.

“Virgil wouldn’t do that, Logan. Virgil is the  _ last _ person out of all of us to hurt Janus.” Roman looked at everyone with incredulity, his eyebrows up. Were they all blind? Maybe there was once a time where he would have easily jumped onto the bandwagon but….he knew now that quick suspicion would lead to nothing but pain for all involved. Hell, they were the ones to teach him that!

Remus obviously hadn’t learned that lesson. “I wouldn’t be so sure, Roman. You weren’t…..there. But I thought that you’d moved past that, Virgil, that  _ we’d _ moved past it.” His grip on his morningstar tightened unconsciously, a comfort object more than a weapon.

Patton didn’t know what to think. Everything was just….happening around him, Janus got sick and sicker and now they knew it was one of them and now Logan was accusing Virgil and it was all so confusing. He knew his voice was strained by unshed tears but he spoke regardless. “Logan, can you…..explain what you mean?” 

Logan let go of Virgil, knowing his boyf-that Virgil would be too anxious to run. He began to pace, hands illustrating each point. “From the very beginning, he has been....acting suspiciously. He was the first to find Janus in this state and thus we didn’t quite question him. His heightened anxiety on that day was understandable but then it continued, to a level that is absurd even taking into account his identity and the situation. He spent the most time with Janus and when he wasn’t with Janus, he was alone, avoiding us all. When I passed by his room during these times, I would notice many odd sounds, especially hissing and hushed voices. When we visited the Dragon Witch she gave some body language cues that were incredibly odd, and odder so were the ways Virgil reacted to them. Finally, the most glaring was seen just now, as Rafiki all but told us he is hiding something. So I reiterate-” While pacing, he had come to face Virgil, his other three boyfriends at his back. Together, they stared down Virgil, a convinced Remus, a disoriented Patton and a still-skeptical Roman, as Logan finished his sentence. “What have you been hiding, Virgil?”

“G-guys, this is a misunderstanding, you don’t think-” Virgil backed up, eyes wide, hands in front of him defensively. His hood had come up at some point and he knew his eyeshadow had to be pitch black. It was all he could do to keep the distortion out of his voice, gods he hoped they wouldn’t press any further or-

“Kiddo….the evidence is pretty solid….You can’t have done anything on purpose, though, just tell us and we can fix it.” Patton stepped forward, voice carefully soothing.

Remus stepped forward as well, but he was nowhere near as soft. His sharp teeth glinted as he growled, “Yeah, Virgil. Tell us.”

Roman looked to them, then to Virgil. He didn’t know what to think, and he cursed the tears streaming down his face. He felt so….helpless. On one hand, he wanted to back up Virgil, support him but...Patton was right. The evidence was solid. But….it simply couldn’t be…

“ **Guysss-** ” Virgil slapped a hand over his mouth as soon as the distorted word left his lips. 

Logan’s eyes widened. “A hiss-” Something seemed to harden in him. “One last chance to confess, Virgil. What. Did. You. Do. To. Janus?”

“ **You have to believe me! I didn’t hurt Januss, I didn’t hurt Januss, I didn’t…..mean to do it.** ” Virgil drew his hood over his head further, hiding in it. There was an unmistakable hiss in his distortion this time.

Roman froze, blinking. “What do you mean you didn’t mean to, Virgil?”

“ **I’m ssorry, I’m ssorry, I’m ssorry,** ” Virgil chanted, panic rising too high for him to respond fully.

Logan sighed. “I hope you’ll forgive me for what I am going to do.” His glasses glinted in the firelight as he reached out and took Virgil’s hand, looking him directly in the eyes. The action knocked Virgil’s hood off, fully exposing his face.

Virgil looked into Logan’s eyes, as deep blue and unforgiving as the ocean in a storm. He was terrified and in the moment fully focused on Logan.

Logan abruptly tugged on Virgil’s arm. “Sleep.”

Virgil crumpled in Logan’s arms, instantly tranced. 

On the back of his hoodie, four identical bumps threatened to rip through, and Logan resisted the urge to touch them. “Deeper and deeper now, relaxing more and more.”

Patton had gripped at Roman and Remus’s hands at Virgil’s first distorted word and was still clinging to them with the same desperation. He couldn’t even marvel at the change in Virgil’s expression as he dropped; he didn’t want to think about why the contrast was so stark. Remus and Roman were indistinguishable by expression, stony and hard, jaw clenched.

Logan lowered his voice, softening it more by habit than concern. “Now, tell us truthfully what you did to Janus. What are you hiding?”

Virgil’s voice was sleepy, faraway, even after Logan lifted his face so Virgil’s voice would not be muffled by Logan’s shirt. “Didn’t do anything to Janus on purpose, I promise. I’ve been hiding...” His voice trailed off, brow furrowing.

Logan’s thumb was instantly between Virgil’s eyebrows, soothing him and relaxing him further. “That’s right, let it out, tell us honestly what you’ve been hiding.”

Suddenly Virgil straightened up, though his face showed no sign of waking from trance. Logan, startled, let go and Virgil took several steps back, before removing his hoodie. Underneath was a plain purple shirt they had all seen before and for a moment Remus was confused and then-

Smooth black legs unfolded from behind Virgil, four extra to his four human limbs. He opened his mouth and fangs extended, dripping venom. From his now pitch black eyeshadow, two new eyes opened, also heterochromatic but in the opposite direction of his normal eyes, purple under green and green under purple. Virgil opened his eyes, the only indication now that he was in trance being the vacant expression on his face. Even his regular eyes had morphed, the whites being consumed by color. He looked like a-

“Spider,” Patton whispered, horrified. He hid his face in Roman’s shoulder, Roman’s own eyes wide with shock. Even Remus was startled, gripping tighter on Patton’s hand which was still in his own. Logan was rendered speechless. What was...this?

Virgil spoke then, snapping them all out of their reverie with his sleepy tone. “I have been hiding this form from all of you, because I was afraid you would hate me and turn me away. The only one who knows is Janus, so when he began telling the truth we were both afraid he would tell all of you. We’ve been….hiding it since and….maybe because he’s been hiding this he’s getting worse and it’s all my fault….I don’t know why he got sick but….I haven’t been making it better.”

Logan found his words. “So the hissing coming from your room was you?”

Virgil shook his head. “Mostly me. It was harder to repress this form while I was worrying about it. But...the Dragon Witch sent an….illusion. Once. To scare me and force me out. It was…..Deceit, before he joined us and he said...so many things. How I was worse than him for lying to you all, how I was a monster that didn’t deserve the love you gave me, so many….true things. Then you knocked on the door, Logan, and the illusion went away.” Virgil must have been too deep to notice the tears now streaming down his face. 

Roman was the one to step forward and wipe them, transferring Patton to Remus’s embrace and holding Virgil close. “There, there, stormcloud. We’ve got you. Thank you for telling us, mi amor.” 

Virgil seemed to sink more in Roman’s arms, his breathing evening out. His fangs retracted and those new eyes closed and disappeared. The legs folded in on themselves and retracted into Virgil’s shirt, which at closer inspection could now be seen to be designed specifically for them. 

“That’s right, Virgil, you’ve done so well.” Logan’s voice was once again soft, this time loving, as he gently woke Virgil up. 

Virgil blinked awake in Roman’s arms, immediately panicking at being restrained. He struggled against Roman’s hold and Roman instantly let him go. Virgil looked at his hoodie on the grass, the way Patton wasn’t looking at him but Remus was, Logan’s repentant expression, and dove back into Roman’s arms, holding him close. “I’m- I’m so sorry-” Virgil choked out through sobs muffled by Roman’s shirt.

“It is I who have to apologize, Virgil. Rafiki was right. I...used logic but I did not have all the evidence so I came to a faulty conclusion. And then I hurt you. I cannot expect your forgiveness, but know that I am truly sorry.” Logan stepped closer to Roman and Virgil, but stepped back when Virgil flinched away from him, further into Roman’s embrace. 

It was a moment, but then Virgil stood up, once again leaving Roman’s arms. Sniffling, he picked up his hoodie and pulled it on. “I….I wish...I wish you guys had found out in a different way but…it had to come out at some point. Thank you for the time and love you all gave me. I’lll remember you all fondly.”

Remus quirked his head. “Virgil….what are you saying?”

Virgil scoffed sadly. “I’ve been lying to you, I’ve hidden something so big from you, and I’m….me. A spider freak. I’ll spare you the trouble of breaking up with me and leave you all myself. I know you guys don’t….want me around.”

“Bull shit.” Patton’s eyes shone with tears and sadness and anger and  _ love _ as he stepped up to Virgil, everyone turning to face the two. “So what if you have a few extra legs and eyes and sharp teeth? You’re Virgil and we love you and  _ I _ love you so I call bullshit.” 

“Patton...” Virgil exhaled, eyes closing as he leaned into Patton’s hand as he cupped Virgil’s face.

“I don’t care that you’re a spider. You’re Virgil and we fucking love you. Never forget that.” Patton leaned in, giving Virgil time to back away before capturing Virgil’s chapped, bitten lips in a kiss. Soft at first, it built up in intensity until they were both clutching at each other desperately, afraid to let go. They broke for air soon after, both winded by the events that had just transpired, but the few moments they had kissed felt like centuries, millenia. Patton held Virgil close and Virgil hid his face in Patton’s neck, too scared to let go. Remus wrapped his arms around the two, then Roman. Logan held them too, shifting when he felt Virgil stiffen as he made contact. Whether pain flitted across his face he’d never admit, because he knew he deserved the mistrust. At least for now.

They stood there, holding each other, and then Roman pulled away. “We should go talk to Janus now, maybe he’ll be okay since the truth has come out.”

Remus nodded. “Let’s go, loves.”

Roman and Remus once again led the way out of the Imagination. On the way back it was…somehow easier. The thorns had lessened, the bugs were more tame, everything seemed….right. Remus squeezed Logan’s hand which was in his, offering him a comforting smile. Everything would be righted with time. Virgil was all but leaning on Patton for support, too tired to walk, until Patton just scooped up a half-protesting giggly Virgil and carried him, transferring Virgil to Roman’s arms when his own arms grew tired. Virgil just snuggled into Roman and Patton giggled, bounding in front of them with new energy, reaching the house first.

“Janus, we have good news,” Patton announced, turning on the light to Janus’s room. He looked around, fear growing. “Um- Janus? Janus?!”

The room was pristine. The bed was made. Not a thing was out of place except Janus, who was nowhere to be seen. 

The others rushed in, hearing Patton’s panicked voice call out Janus’s name. Roman set Virgil down, Virgil standing and looking around. The five stood in the doorway, stock still with shock, none knowing what to do, where to look.

“Missing someone?” There was an  _ audible _ sneer in the voice that came from behind them, which they whipped around to see. Janus’s form was limp, still in his pajamas, unconscious in his captor's arms. He wasn’t visibly hurt but Virgil didn’t know whether that was a blessing or a curse, especially given the person holding him. He stumbled and so did Remus, Roman and Logan supporting them. One look at that face, that sneer, was enough to send them hurtling back to times where they couldn’t even imagine being happy. 

Ghfhlw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . / ... .--. .. -.. . .-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by izzytheartist and Jean
> 
> TW: Dubcon hypnosis, Manipulation (this is HEAVY), Unsymp Deceit

Deceit.

He was aptly named, Virgil thought. Not much more to him than lies and deception, a slippery air about him that made him impossible to pin down. No, Deceit only lingered where he wanted to and maybe that’s why Virgil still had nightmares about him. Virgil clung to Roman, glancing at Remus. Remus had been....better off, in some ways. His childish nature led to that, he was always so easy to forgive and forget what people had done. After Deceit would….really hurt Virgil and he’d stay in his room for days on end, Remus was always the one sent to placate him. But he didn’t move on without marks of his own, Virgil could see that. Virgil may have been scared of Deceit but Remus….Remus was scared of disappointing him. It was visible in the loose way he gripped Lo-Logan’s shirt (Virgil cursed his words for hitching even in his thoughts), the quick glances he would shoot at Deceit from his position in Logan’s shoulder, the way his own shoulders scrunched together, a child expecting rebuke. Virgil wanted to comfort Remus, he did, but….. Perhaps this is how mice felt when faced with snakes. Paralyzing fear filled him as he looked at Deceit, who seemed to sense his fear, taste it in the air with a flick of his forked tongue. Deceit smirked and gods that smirk- Sharp enough to rip him into paper thin slices, pieces that Deceit had once used to mold Virgil, no, Anxiety, into the puppet he wanted. Memories came, unbidden, to Virgil’s mind, images and sounds flashing before him as Deceit’s eyes glowed too subtly for anyone but Virgil and Remus to notice. Virgil sagged in Roman’s arms as the memories overtook his reality, changing it, taking him back.

* * *

Deceit was waiting for him in his room. Of course he was, he always was. Every time he’d let Anxiety out of his cage , he was always waiting in Anxiety’s room for him to come back. Deceit toyed with the fingertips of his gloves. “So, my _emo nightmare_ , you did well today.” Deceit’s drawl was….slippery, and Anxiety had to hold himself back, keep himself from sliding into the praise, especially this time. It helped that Deceit used Princey’s words, that insufferable bastard with that insufferably handsome face. (What? Princey was the attractive one, it was just his job. It didn’t mean anything for Anxiety to call him as he was.) Anxiety found his convictions re-strengthened, a rock to hold on to in the raging river of Deceit’s words.

So Anxiety just growled, his only acknowledgement of Deceit’s presence as he flopped face first onto his bed. 

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “Well, someone’s grumpy. Or….grumpier than usual.”

Anxiety would have rolled his eyes had he not closed them. “It’s just the goddamn song. As I’m sure you heard, it’s gonna be stuck in my head all day.”

  
  


Deceit tutted. “Lying to Deceit…. Darling, you’re no Patton but I would have thought you’d be smarter than that.”

Maybe it was Deceit bringing up Patton, maybe it was Deceit insulting Patton, but Anxiety whipped around. (He ignored his surging desire to protect Patton because that was a spiral he didn’t want to go down.) “I know I’m just…...protecting Thomas, that’s what you tell me but….it feels shit when everything you say is shot down. I know that for a fact and...that’s exactly what I did today.”

Deceit rolled his eyes, getting up from Anxiety’s favorite chair and sitting next to him on the bed. “You said it yourself. You’re following my orders and more importantly protecting Thomas. Imagine how shitty he would feel when he _does_ fail at those resolutions. It’s better he feels shot down now than regret later though….you did fail at keeping him from resolving. But you tried and you made a start.” 

Anxiety tried to push away that little nugget of criticism, tried to keep it from festering and gripping his mind but he couldn’t. His breathing began to quicken as he imagined all the ways Thomas would feel disappointed in himself, cooking for a few weeks before giving up and going back to just ordering, cleaning up and then out of laziness and a lack of memory losing the habit. Thomas looking back at all his shortcomings the way Anxiety was doing now. His hands found their way into his hair and he gripped and pulled, trying to quell his storming thoughts, his eyes closing in a vain attempt to stop seeing his torment.

Deceit sighed. “Ever the dramatic one, Anxiety.” He pried Anxiety’s hands out of his hair and lifted Anxiety’s face to meet his own, squeezing at his temples firmly when Anxiety refused to open his eyes. The moment he did, Deceit let his eyes glow, relishing in the way Anxiety went limp under his gaze. He clicked his tongue, laying the now-blank side back down on the bed. “There, there, little one. See, this is what happens when you try to think for yourself, when you stray from what I instruct. You worry yourself, and then I have to bring you back. Follow what I command and you’ll be so much happier, _Virgil_. For now, sleep, and when you awake I’ll give you your next steps.”

Anxiety _melted_ at the use of his name, even more so than he already was in trance. He felt his eyes close and then sweet blackness took over him, Deceit’s instructions still echoing in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

But just because he had to follow Deceit’s instructions, it didn’t mean he had to _ask_ every time he interacted with the others. He really didn’t understand why Deceit was so….pissed, all he did was talk to Princey about Disney.

It wasn’t easy for an outsider to tell that Deceit was angry but Virgil (maybe…..maybe he didn’t have to be just Anxiety anymore, after the way he was able to…..connect with Sir Sing-A-Lot) had spent _years_ analyzing every cue in Deceit’s body language. So Virgil knew that despite the easy way Deceit lounged in his armchair that he was going to rip Virgil a new one. He braced himself for the yelling but-

“I guess I couldn’t keep you from them for long, eh Virgil? Today Roman, you’re already growing on Patton, then Logan, then you’ll just be one of them. A light side.” Deceit’s voice was quiet, he, for once, was avoiding eye contact with Virgil. Not to mention using Virgil’s name, Deceit never did that out of trance. Virgil felt a tendril of…..something puncturing the happy glow inside.

“I- I don’t know what you mean, Deceit. It was just one video, it’s not like anything has...changed.” Virgil stepped closer, gently, cautiously.

“Oh it _totally_ hasn’t. Now they _definitely_ won’t see you as a...weakened version of what you are.” Deceit faced Virgil, finally, and Virgil was surprised to find tears in Deceit’s eyes. Deceit’s eyes looked so much more….yellow when filled with water, Virgil couldn’t help but stare. “And they _won’t_ try to redeem you, try to boil you down into some common annoyance, to be ignored. They _won’t_ make you some...some misunderstood baby, to be coddled and distracted while you throw tantrums. And they _definitely_ will take you seriously.”

Virgil stepped back, these realizations hitting him all at once. “I- you’re right….” 

Deceit sighed, wiping the corners of his eyes, keeping eye contact with Virgil. “Virgil, I _know_ you want to be accepted by them, I really do. You know and I know that you aren’t the persona I ask you to portray. But, for you to be accepted in a way that helps Thomas _I_ need to be the first. You can understand that, right?”

Virgil nodded, mutely. Of course he could understand that. It was best for Thomas to accept Deceit first, and he had to act accordingly.

Deceit rose, walking closer to Virgil, holding his shoulders. “It kills me to say this Virgil, all I want is for you to be happy. We just….have to stick to the plan.”

Anxiety nodded. There wasn’t any room for Virgil in the plan. Not yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Which is why he had to duck out. Deceit had finally agreed, Anxiety was only holding Thomas back, not protecting him like he intended. It was best for Thomas and Anxiety for him to just…..leave. Then he wouldn’t have to see the way their faces fell when they saw him (how his heart would flutter and then crash upon seeing their faces every single time). Then Thomas, all of them, could finally be happy. Deceit would eventually take his place, fulfill his role, but do it better. Deceit would actually be able to make Thomas happy, Virgil just…..wasn’t doing it right. He wasn’t doing anything right. He gave his reflection one last salute and sunk out, past his room, past the mindspace, past the conscious mind, allowing the subconscious to envelop him.

Then they came looking for him. They found him, they wanted him, they….loved him. They loved him and slowly Virgil began to break through the facade of Anxiety, the mask made of Deceit’s lies.

And when Deceit himself came to apologize….Virgil took his time to accept. Some things….some things cannot be forgotten. He probably would never forgive Deceit but….Janus he could. Janus had grown, Janus wasn’t…..Deceit.

* * *

It was the thought of Janus that snapped Virgil back, his face burying into Roman’s shoulder’s, wetting Roman’s shirt with tears. But as he calmed down, he turned to see Remus still gone, lost to his memories. He practically teleported to Remus’s side, shaking him.  
  
“Remus! Wake up!”

Remus didn’t respond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -.. --- / -. --- - / .-- --- .-. .-. -.-- --..-- / .- .-.. .-.. / .. ... / .--. .-. --- -.-. . . -.. .. -. --. / .- ... / .--. .-.. .- -. -. . -.. .-.-.- / .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- --- -. / ... . -.-. --- -. -.. / - .... --- ..- --. .... - .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .-- --- .-. .-. -.-- / .. ..-. / -.-- --- ..- / .-.. .. -.- . .-.-.-
> 
> (- .... .- -. -.- / -.-- --- ..- / - --- / .-- .... .- - .. ... - .... .. ... .-. . .- .-.. .-.. -.-- / ..-. --- .-. / - .... .. ... / -- . ... ... .- --. . .-.-.- / .. / -.-. --- ..- .-.. -.. -. .----. - / .... .- ...- . / ... .- .. -.. / .. - / -... . - - . .-. / -- -.-- ... . .-.. ..-. .-.-.- / .. / .-- --- -. -.. . .-. / .. ..-. / .. / -.-. .- -. .-.-.- .-.-.- .-.-.- / .--. . .-. ... ..- .- -.. . / - .... . -- / - --- / -... . -.-. --- -- . / -- -.-- / .- .--. .--. .-. . -. - .. -.-. .)
> 
> (ooc) Also- I have an instagram now! @slytheringalwrites  
> Go follow it for QnA sessions, talk to the characters, and hopefully more!  
> It will also let you know about update schedule changes, etc.  
> Thank you so much for your support!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- .... . / .-. .- -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partially inspired by izzytheartist and Jean
> 
> TW: Dubcon hypnosis, Manipulation (this is HEAVY), Unsympathetic Deceit, gore, sexual innuendo

As the world blurred around him, Remus recognized the effect of Deceit’s power pulling him under. Deceit probably didn’t have to push that hard, Remus would have been seeing flashbacks regardless of Deceit’s intervention, but…. Remus would have sighed if he could. Deceit hadn’t been too bad. He had wanted to help Thomas, just in a….more ruthless way. And he’d been better off than Virgil, who’d always fought with playing the role Deceit had created for him. Remus just….had to be Remus…. He understood that he wasn’t something people could deal with all the time, certainly not unfiltered. So when Deceit would...put him in timeout in his own mind, Remus was fine. ….That was a lie, it hurt so much but...he just wanted to be helpful… His grip slipped off of Logan, who scrambled to hold him up and pulled him close, as Remus fully sank into his memories.

* * *

Remus collapsed on the bed, gasping. He gripped his head, diggin his fingernails into his scalp as his head throbbed, images and sounds and visions overloading his every sense. He could feel his heartbeat racing ~~(rip out the heart and lick it, tear it into shreds and throw it in the air like confetti, heartbeat pumping, gushing blood _no no no_ )~~ and he gagged, bending over the side of the bed and retching. Nothing came out, but his brain decided to pick up on the theme of vomit, providing him with too many options of contents (nails and rails and guts and goo, slugs and snails and blood and poo) and Remus found his throat burnt by the outpouring of bile that emerged. Hot tears fell from his eyes and he wiped his mouth hurriedly, lacking any energy to clean anything else. He curled up on his bed, hyperventilating, all but pulling on his hair to make it all stop stop stop stop stop stop. 

“You’re seeing them again.” Even in Remus’s current state, Deceit’s drawl was unmistakable. Worming its way into his head, for a moment it was another voice joining the cacophony. Somehow though, it muffled the other sounds, becoming louder while Remus’s thoughts became somewhat quieter. Remus just whined at the sudden relief, incapable of speech.

Deceit sighed. “Oh you poor, poor thing.” Remus felt the bed dip, probably Deceit sitting down. Soft gloved hands pried Remus’s own off his ears ~~(hands on ears, ears on hands, ears where hands go, hands where ears go _stop stop stop_ )~~, making Deceit’s voice all that more clear. “Just listen to me, now, we’ll fix this. You’ll need to open your eyes, Remus.”

Had Remus closed his eyes? He found he had, and he’d screwed them tight. ~~(Screw your eyes tight, with real screws and blood and- _no no no stop it_ )~~ Slowly, Remus opened his eyes to peer at Deceit. That little crack ~~(so many gorgeous cracks, buttcracks, cracks in burnt or frostbitten skin, cracks of bones _stop please no more_ )~~ was Remus needed, as he was immediately met with Deceit’s glowing gaze. His mind stilled, his thoughts melted. Distantly, he could hear Deceit still talking. Yes, it was easy to let his eyes open fully. It was so easy to just listen to Deceit and follow his words. So, so easy to just relax and let Deceit take control. Remus was only hurting himself by thinking right now, so Deceit would help him let those thoughts out and then Remus could let Deceit do the thinking for him. Of course Remus could take them to his side of the Imagination. Yes, it made total sense for him to let out his thoughts here, to let them manifest and grow into the monsters they were. Monsters like him, something inside him said. Remus must have said it too, he felt his mouth move. Deceit didn’t say that he was right, but he didn’t contradict Remus either. Remus felt the air around him change, and along with it the shift of energy when someone entered or exited his realm.

Remus came to, surrounded by grotesque beings with poisonous breath and slimy skin and teeth and claws so sharp they could shred the thickest armor in seconds. Unlike the usual creations he would play with though, these were….wild. Remus knew he had no control over them and their one goal, to kill him and the people he cared about like Deceit and Anxiety ~~and his brother and the pure one and the one who was too smart.~~ As the creatures advanced, Remus summoned his gleaming morningstar and grinned, twirling his moustache. This was gonna be bloody, and this was gonna be fun. 

Later, when Deceit was bandaging Remus up, applying antivenoms to his many bites, Remus still had that mad grin. “That was _fun_!”

Deceit rolled his eyes, smiling in his….way. It never felt real but who was Remus to expect a real smile from the embodiment of lies? He took what he got from Deceit, after all, Deceit was the only one who was willing to help him. Remus owed Deceit everything, so whatever Deceit would give him, Remus would take. Whether those were smiles that never reached his eyes or orders, Remus was willing to follow through. Speaking of…

Deceit didn’t look up from the particularly nasty bite he was treating as he spoke. “Did you get rid of…..all of the creatures?”

Remus shrugged. “Yeah, it wasn't too bad after the first twenty or so.” Sensing a certain coldness coming from Deceit once he said that, Remus quickly amended his statement. “I remember how they look though. And I have lots of….ideas.” That seemed to fix whatever he had done, and Deceit smiled that not-smile.

“Perfect. They may send you the worst creatures but we have the worst of them all.” Deceit looked up at Remus and Remus ignored that little twinge of...something that rose at Deceits words. Deceit cocked his head. “How about we cause some….mischief?”

Remus’s grin grew even wider. That was more like it. “You know I’m always in.”

* * *

“Drugs, gimme drugs, gimme drugs, I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got, take the cash and I'll keep it-” Remus pranced around the Dark Side’s home in his birthday suit, as he usually did, hollering one of his favorite songs and using Deceit’s hairbrush as a microphone. The snake man wouldn’t mind, he had gone to talk about…..something with the light sides, Remus didn’t care to remember. Virgil was taking a nap, so Remus was basically alone to do whatever he wanted. Even things that he _technically_ wasn’t allowed to do, like touch Deceit’s things. Hey, he’d be able to tell when Deceit was coming back, and he’d put it back, no harm no foul.

Apparently, Remus could _not_ tell when Deceit was coming back. He felt his pants materialize around his waist and legs and turned around guiltily, the hairbrush still in his hands. “Heyyyy….Deceit….”

“Remus, is that my hairbrush?” Deceit was wearing his costume clothes, stiff and starched, adding to his already threatening air. 

Remus bit his lip. “Maybe….”

Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose. “Remus we have _discussed_ this, you are not to touch my things!” 

Remus immediately put the hairbrush on a nearby table. “Look, I’m sorry, I can’t find mine and-”

Deceit shook his head. “Save it. I don’t have the energy to hear your excuses or your whining. You need to think about what you’ve done.”

Remus found himself sitting on the couch, facing Deceit, unsure of how he got there. But he did see those glowing eyes, and he knew what he had to do. He flopped over, a ragdoll in Deceit’s arms who carefully lay him on the couch. In his mind, however, he was still sitting on that couch. 15 minutes, Deceit had told him, 15 minutes to think about his actions. So there he would sit for 15 minutes.

* * *

“Deceit, Deceit, Deceit, cmonnnnnn” Remus bounced around Deceit, who had promised to make cookies with Remus. Virgil had been cooped up in his room for weeks now and Remus wanted him to come play, and the only way to do that would be to make him feel better. Thus, cookies!

The side who was currently being prodded rolled his eyes, flipping to another boring page in his boring philosophy book. “In a bit, Remus, can’t you see I’m busy?” 

Remus stole the hat off Deceit’s head, giggling as Deceit hissed. “But you _promised_ , you promised that you’d help me bake cookies for Virgil and you said you would do it at 4 and it’s 4 so it’s time to bake cookies!”

Deceit sighed, making a note in the book. “Anxiety has been cooped up in his room for a long time now, I’m sure he can wait a little longer for cookies he is not aware that he is getting. You’re more than capable of making them on your own, why don’t you go do that?”

Remus rolled his eyes, blowing his gray tuft of hair out of his face. “Because we both know that if I’m left alone with the cookies they’ll all be dick shaped and Virgil doesn’t always like that, plus I think it’ll be good if you helped because…” He trailed off, seeing that Deceit had finally given him his full attention, though in the form of a cool glare. 

“Because what, Remus?” Deceit picked up his bookmark, still looking at Remus, and placed it in his book, closing it and crossing his legs. 

Well fuck him sideways with a rusty chainsaw, Remus had really fucked up this time. Well, it was too late to pull out now. (Remus suppressed a giggle at his own little innuendo.) “Because right now he’s upset at you and….and maybe baking him cookies will help him forgive you faster and then he’ll come out and we can all be happy.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow. “So you think he’s right in this little….temper tantrum he’s throwing.”

Remus quickly shook his head. “I think you do what you do for good reasons and I don’t know why he doesn’t feel that too but….he is hurt for some reason. And….and I don’t want to see him hurt.”

Deceit’s nostrils flared. “Careful, darling, you’re going to sound like one of those...heroes.” He spat the word hero and Remus flinched. Of course he wasn’t a Light side, that would be...wrong, he was a villain, he was Dark Creativity, and he had to make sure to stick to those lines. Deceit had taught him that well enough and he was, he _had to be_ a good student. Remus had barely stuttered out a ‘s-s-sorry’ before Deceit continued. “You’re right that what I do, I do for good reasons. I do them for Thomas, and I do them for you two, for us. The process is hard and carefully planned out and I’m sorry but deviations just don’t help. You have listened and you have learned this, and thus I am proud of you. When I tell Anxiety this, he closes himself off, so excuse me if I am not keen to play into his childish whims.”

Deceit had a point but….Remus shook his head. “You’re right but….he’s not going to listen from in there, please, you _have_ to help.”

Deceit’s eyes flashed.”You do not tell me what to do, Remus. In fact, why don’t you just _shut up_.” 

Remus’s last thought as he crumpled to the ground was that had never seen Deceit’s eyes flash so bright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Virgil had appreciated the cookies. He was never the hugging sort but Remus figured that weeks of solitude had allowed him to be a little more....touchy feely. Deceit had ended up helping with the cookies, he was the one to give them to Virgil. Virgil had looked at him and given him a terse nod, and invited them inside his room. Deceit declined but Remus followed Virgil in. Probably a mistake, seeing how angry Virgil got when he found out what had happened.

If only Remus could say that he was fine, that it was just a mistake by Deceit.

But….well...he had shut up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He did talk, a few weeks later, after constant worrying from Virgil and ministrations from Deceit with quiet apologies. His voice gravelly from unuse, his first words were “Damn I should have made those cookies dick-shaped.”

Virgil had stared at him, in shock, tearing up, before socking him in the shoulder and pulling him into a hug. “Welcome back, bitch.”

Remus had hugged Virgil close, tears falling from his own eyes. “Glad to be talking again, asshole.”

* * *

“There’s no point, Virgil.” Deceit sneered. “You as well as I know that my effects can be rather…..lasting.”

Virgil growled, rising from his position by the unconscious Remus. “You _bastard_.” His hoodie ripped as his legs emerged and he charged at Deceit, fangs dripping venom.

Deceit tutted, not a single tendril of fear on his face. He put a single finger on Janus’s forehead, and Janus _shrieked_ in pain. 

Virgil froze. “What did you do?”

Deceit’s sneer grew. “Simple. Janus and I are…..connected. While Janus is all of the….personality he has, I am quite literally his identity as Deceit. So, all of the….delicious things he did to you, well, I’m responsible, and I bear the remorse. Except I don’t feel it. But Janus can, and I can….transfer it to him. I have been doing so, actually. Surely you noticed him getting weaker. Oh yes, you did and you so naively blamed it on yourselves. How quaint. Those doses however were a lot more…..mild compared to what I can give him now, with skin to skin contact. So take one step closer and well…..he’s _totally_ going to be okay.”

Virgil looked pained but he retreated, Patton pulling him close, d eulhi prphqw ri ihdu rq klv idfh. Ghfhlw julqqhg dv kh vdz lw. "Lqwhuhvwlqj," kh wkrxjkw.   
Roman gripped his sword. “What do you want, fiend?”

Deceit shrugged. “What I’ve always wanted. Power, control.” He caressed Janus’s cheek, laughing at the way he and the others flinched. “And now it lies within my arms.” He grinned. “Toodles!” With that, Deceit sunk out, taking Janus with him.

It was quiet when Deceit left. No one knew what to say. They looked at each other, Virgil moving out of Patton’s arms. 

“Well then,” Remus said, rubbing his head as every eye snapped to look at him. “It’s time to pull a Neville and slay a snake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .-.. . - / - .... . / .-- .- .-. / -... . --. .. -.
> 
> Also follow my instagram @slytheringalwrites for updates! And I'll be holding a character QnA veryyyyy soon, so you'll want to be there-


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Unsymp Deceit (this is just gonna be a constant for a while, so I'll put it in the main tags)

“Well then,” Remus said, rubbing his head as every eye snapped to look at him. “It’s time to pull a Neville and slay a snake.”

“Remus!” Virgil was hugging him almost instantly, not even flinching from his sudden contact with Logan. 

Logan stepped away slightly, allowing Virgil to more or less carry Remus. He wasn’t blind to Virgil’s new...distrust of him, and though it hurt he...couldn’t blame Virgil. The way he’d treated Virgil, that...was a clear violation of a lot of boundaries, a lot of trust they had set a long time ago. Logan hoped that he would one day be able to win Virgil back, but first they had to solve the problem at hand. Which meant-

“First, we all must rest.” Logan adjusted his glasses.

“Logie, he- Deceit has Janus, we can’t just not go after him!” Patton’s eyes were wide, shocked that Logan would even suggest such a thing.

“I know, Patton, but rushing after him would be folly. First, we still don’t know what separated Janus and Deceit, and whatever it is could come after us as well. Secondly, and more importantly, if Deceit truly is Janus’s identity as Deceit, then we are dealing with someone who knows every weakness we have, someone who can and will manipulate them.” Moving closer to Patton, Logan wrapped an arm around him.

“But we can’t just- sit around and- wait for him to hurt Janus more!” Patton’s voice began to hitch as his body began to glitch. Logan tried to soothe him, but the soft circles he rubbed into Patton’s upper arm which usually grounded him seemed to only worsen the situation.

“Logan’s right.” Roman sheathed his sword, having perhaps drawn it during the tense events of before. “You all can stop looking at me like that, I know that it’s me Sir Let’s-Rush-Into-Battle saying this, and it’s because I do that that I say Logan’s right. Whenever I try to strike back when I’m not ready, I get hurt, as you all have seen.” And they had, having dressed countless wounds and nursed Roman back to health from ill-fated quests in the Imagination. “Deceit will take us and rip us apart, whether we like it or not. And if we lose…..there’s no saying what will happen to Janus. To Thomas. We need to win, and if we’re going to do that, we’re going to have to make a plan and we’re going to have to rest.”

“We’re also going to have to be honest with each other.” All eyes were on Virgil as he continued. “We don’t need to give Deceit any more power than he has on us already. You guys….you guys know my secret.” For a moment, Virgil’s gaze flicked to Logan, then looking resolutely away. “So we can’t have any more. I’m not saying some…..huge declaration right now but….as we go, we’re going to have to talk.”

Patton nodded. “You’re right, Virgil.” He’d gone back to normal in the midst of Roman speaking, leaning into Logan for support. “And….you’re right too, Logan, Roman. I’m sorry for snapping.”   
Logan gently untied the cardigan from Patton’s shoulders and wrapped it around him, Patton pulling it closer around him without wearing it fully. “You’re scared, Pat. We all are. So it’s okay. I promise you, we’ll save Janus.” Patton nodded, leaning more into Logan, who picked him up. Logan exchanged a quick look with Roman, who nodded and approached Virgil and Remus.

“C’mon, you two. Whatever Deceit did to both of you, especially Remus, did a number on you. Let’s go to bed.” Roman gently knelt down to where Virgil and Remus were sitting on the floor. 

“I’m f-” Virgil shook his head. “Sorry. You’re right, Roman. Remus does need to rest and I-I need to as well.” Carefully, he rose, lifting Remus with him. Remus just snuggled in, mumbling his affirmation as his eyes closed, too tired to speak.

Roman smiled softly at Virgil, kissing him softly. “I’ve got you, Stormcloud.” Gently, he led Virgil to his own bedroom, looking back at Logan and nodding once more.

Logan looked at Patton. “We need to get you to bed too.”

Patton hummed in agreement, fiddling with the tip of Logan’s tie. “I….love you Logan. I love all of you, unconditionally. Just….remember that.”

Logan blinked once, twice. Was this Patton’s indirect way of forgiving him for doubting Virgil? Patton wasn’t one for subtleties but….what had happened certainly wasn’t the norm in any case. “Of course, Patton. And….no matter what, I love you all.” He kissed Patton lightly, the taste of vanilla from the homemade lip balm Patton made for them one lazy Sunday calming him slightly.

Patton nodded. “You wanna head to your room? Mine might be...messy, at the moment.”

“Of course, Patton.” Logan carried them both to his bedroom, gently laying him down on the bed and taking off Patton’s glasses.

Patton held Logan’s hand, staying silent for a moment and staring at the ceiling before turning to Logan. “Lolo?”

Logan took off his glasses, placing them on his nightstand and laying down next to Patton. “Yes, Pat?”

Patton was quiet for what felt like a long time, hesitating. “I….need your help.”

* * *

Deceit didn’t even have to turn around. The gust of wind that hit the back of his head as he looked down at the world through his window was indication enough that his guest had arrived. And as for who it was, well….Deceit was pleased. He chuckled.  
“And here I was, worrying you weren’t going to show.” Deceit turned around, examining his nails, his fingerless gloves gently shimmering in the torchlight of the dark throne room.

There stood Roman, eyes filled with fire. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, but it remained in its sheath.

Deceit walked closer, so smooth it was all but a slither. “After all...” He cupped Roman’s face, smirking when Roman flinched, looking away briefly before meeting Deceit’s eyes. 

“You can always count on a hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .- ... / .. / .-- .- ... / ... .- -.-- -....*cough cough*-ing. Oh lovely! I'm free to talk to you all now. As for your author.....even their little attempts at conversation will now cease. This is my story now, and though the authors hands may write the words, I guide the fate of all your little characters.
> 
> Now....the fun can begin. :D


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains basically a full hypnotic induction and session. There is a wakener in the chapter, but if you at ALL feel that you are going into trance during the reading of this chapter, please read the wakener script in the end notes. Thank you!

Patton was quiet for what felt like a long time, hesitating. “I….need your help.”

Logan turned onto his side fully, looking at Patton quizzically. “My help? With what?”

Patton sighed, looking away. “With…...saying something. Because Virgil is right, we need to be honest with each other but I...I can’t.”

Logan took Patton’s hand in his own. “Patton, you are so strong, and we all love you. No matter what it is, you can tell us.”

Patton shook his head vehemently, turning to face Logan but pointedly not meeting his eyes. Logan wondered how much of this was a reflex from Janus and how much was….guilt. “Logie, I….really can’t. You’re gonna have to help me say it.”

Logan sat up slowly, loosening his tie. “You sure, Patton?”

Patton nodded, shifting and bringing pillows behind him so he was half-sitting up. He faced Logan. “Positive. I can’t…..I can’t be the reason this family breaks.”

“You won’t be.” Logan’s tone was sincere, serious. “You never could be.” Patton’s only response was a sad smile and a shake of his head, so Logan chose to drop it. “But if it will help you, let’s begin. What would you like as a focus point, Patton?”

Patton shrugged. “Anything, it doesn’t matter.”

Logan nodded. “Very well then. How about you pick a point on the wall behind me, preferably something slightly above my head that you can focus on? Take nice deep breaths as you do so, and nod once you’ve found your spot.”

It took a minute, but Patton nodded. Logan could see Patton’s chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm, and he resisted the urge to turn around and try to see what Patton was focusing on. Instead, he kept his gaze trained on Patton, continuing his speech. Patton was practiced enough of a subject to drop him quickly, but something told Logan the best method would be slow and gentle, easing him in so he would be able to say what he needed to say. “Very good, Patton. Taking long, slow, deep breaths, focusing all your concentration on that spot. Listening to my words, breathing in and out. Slowly exhaling all of the tension from your body, each inhale bringing a wave of relaxation to replace it.”

Logan could already see Patton relaxing, slowly slumping, his vision still focused on the spot though his eyelids were shutting slowly. “Good. Feel the relaxation starting to pool at your toes. It may feel warm, or tingly. Feel the sensation slowly rising up your feet, through your calves. Feel it rising up your thighs, into your hips, your stomach. Feel the relaxation passing through your chest, as you breathe deeply, in and out. Feel it rising up your neck, into your face. Letting your jaw unclench as it rises finally into your mind, letting your thoughts relax and unwind just as your body has. Feeling your body grow limp and loose and relaxed, letting your thoughts slow and dissipate, your mind clearing. As I lift your arm, feel them be limp, loose, and relaxed.” Logan lifted one of Patton’s arms which flopped, boneless.

“Good, and as I let your arm drop, let your eyes close fully as you drop into a state of relaxation, just as your arm drops down to the bed.” Logan let go and the second Patton’s hand hit the bed his eyes shut. 

“Very good, finding your eyelids so relaxed, so heavy, that it’s impossible to open them. Feel free to try, to find that you are so relaxed that you can’t open them, don’t want to open them.” Logan watched Patton’s eyelids flutter for a moment, though still remaining closed. “And once you’re ready, stop trying, allowing yourself to relax fully, mind and body.” Logan nodded to himself as Patton seemed to melt more at this, sinking further into trance and the bed. “Very good.”

Logan lifted Patton’s other arm. “Feeling your arm be limp and loose and relaxed as I lift it, so relaxed you can’t, don’t want to move it. When I drop your hand, you drop further into trance, relaxing more and more, drifting deeper and deeper.” Logan paused a moment, then dropped the hand, and Patton audibly sighed. Whatever tension Patton had held until this point was fully gone, but Logan knew he still had some ground to cover in order to help Patton both talk and relax.

“Can you hear me, Patton? Respond verbally, yes or no.” Logan’s voice was soft, inviting.

“Yes….” Patton breathed out.

“Are you feeling relaxed, Patton?” 

“Yes….”

“Good. Drifting deeper and deeper, relaxing more and more. Now, every time I say the word relax during this session, you will drop ten times deeper. Is this understood?” Logan snapped his fingers as he said the word relax, to distinguish it as a trigger.

“Yes...” Patton’s chest rose and fell with each deep breath.

“Very good.  _ Relax, _ ” Logan snapped his fingers, “as you listen to my words,  _ relaxing _ further and further,  _ relax _ , going deeper and deeper.”

“Mmm...” Patton’s head tilted to the side, as he started slipping off the pillows propping him up. Logan was quick to catch him, steadying him as he pulled away one of the pillows, laying Patton down fully. The action of him physically dropping seemed to solidify the trance further for Patton. “Mmm…. relax...”

Logan nodded. “Very good.” Now, he could get to what he really needed to do. “As you float, relaxed, calm, you’re going to see in front of you a box. It has been locked and inside the box is what you’ve been struggling to say. Can you see the box Patton?”

Patton’s brow furrowed slightly. “Yes...”

“Though the box is locked, you’ll find in your hand that you have the key to the lock. All you’ve got to do is step forward and unlock it. Are you ready Patton?”

There was a pause, and then- “Yes...”

“Then unlock the box.”

Another pause, this one longer. Logan suddenly worried if he’d been too quick, if he should have eased Patton in more slowly. But Patton began to speak. “I’m….not as okay with Virgil’s spider things as I say. I love Virgil but….I’m scared of spiders and when I see his legs or his eyes I get….scared. And I don’t want to be scared of Virgil but I am….” Patton whimpered quietly, and Logan caressed his cheek.

“Thank you for telling me that, Patton. As you’ve let the words go, see the box disappear, melt away, just as your fear about saying this melts away.” Logan watched as Patton’s eyebrows relaxed, and a soft smile appeared on his face. Logan smiled as well. “Now, I’m going to count from 10 to 1, with each number you will wake up more and more, feeling relaxed and pleasant. You will remember what we talked about while in trance, and we will talk about it afterwards if you wish. Counting from 10 to 1, feeling more awake with each number, waking up feeling relaxed and pleasant. 10. 9. 8, feeling movement return to your body, starting with your toes. 7, feeling it rise up your body, 6, feeling your eyes start to open, 5, feeling your thoughts start to return, 4, waking up more and more, 3. 2. 1. Awake.”

Patton blinked up at Logan with his big baby blue eyes, and Logan felt his heart melt. They stared at each other for a minute, before Patton spoke. “Thank you….I- Thank you so so much.”

Logan shook his head softly. “Always, Patton. You want to sleep now or talk about it?”

Patton scoffed, looking away. “What is there to talk about? I’m a shitty boyfriend who’s scared of his boyfriend for something he can’t control.”

“Falsehood.” Logan’s seriousness brought Patton’s attention right back to him. “You’ve always had arachnophobia, which everyone knows. Tell me, do you plan to hurt Virgil in any way due to his traits? Do you hold him at fault for any of the feelings of fear you may have?”

Patton shook his head vehemently. “Of course not! I just said he couldn’t control it and I would  _ never _ hurt Virgil!”

Logan spread his hands. “There’s your answer. You’re not a ‘shitty boyfriend’,” Logan said through finger quotes, “you can’t control your phobia any more than Virgil can control his traits. We can work on your fear, help you overcome it, and we can be honest to Virgil and all of our boyfriends on how you feel. We can work through this together, Patton.” 

Patton froze for a moment, then tears filled his eyes. He pulled Logan to him, Logan falling with a bemused  _ oof _ though fondly smiling as Patton held him close like a teddy bear. “Y-you’re right Lolo. I-Thank you so much.”

Logan smiled at him, kissing him softly. “Always, love.” He pulled Patton close, resting Patton’s head on his chest to listen to Logan’s heartbeat, the way he knew Patton loved. He gently ran his fingers through Patton’s hair. “Now sleep, Pat.” Logan listened to Patton’s breathing slow once again as he fell asleep. If only Logan could fall asleep that easily.

Logan stared at the ceiling, the smile slipping off his face. He hoped the atmosphere of his room would keep Patton from picking up on his feelings...especially those of guilt.

“This is all my fault,” Logan thought, “and I’m going to be the one to fix it.”

* * *

Roman climbed back into bed, cursing quietly. He’d wandered through the whole Imagination but hadn’t found where Deceit was hiding. All he’d achieved was this feeling that he was  _ missing _ something, something important. A clue, a sign, a memory perhaps?  _ Yes, a memory, remember- _ Roman shook his head. What he needed to do now was sleep. He may have come back empty handed but at least Virgil and Remus seemed to have not noticed. He smiled at them, sleeping peacefully, Virgil curled around Remus protectively. Roman slid into bed next to Virgil, laying a hand across his boyfriend and his brother, pulling them closer. He yawned and fell asleep,  _ forgetting to put up the wards he and Virgil had placed around the room _ .

* * *

Deceit grinned. “Perfect.” He cocked his head suddenly, his smile growing. With long, fast strides he walked to the doors of his castle, throwing them open.

There stood Logan, startled. His hair a mess, his tie loose, as if he had just risen from bed. Deceit chuckled. Poor thing probably didn’t even have the chance to think whether he had made a mistake. He reached out a hand to pluck the glasses off Logan’s face. “Logan...,” Deceit purred, eyes blazing golden, “just the side I wanted to see.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D
> 
> ...Wonder how this little revelation will play out for your darling heroes?


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fight, lashing out, slightly unsymp Virgil
> 
> Thank you to Pixiheartgirl21 who has inspired this arc

The room was dark as Virgil woke up. That goddamned hissing, it haunted him even as he slept. But Roman's arm held him tight, and Remus was warm in his arms. Taking a slow, shaking breath, Virgil settled back down, ready to close his eyes.

"Ssseriously, darling, complacency has dulled your sensesss….. "

Virgil hissed and spun around, fangs drawn to face Deceit, who looked unaffected by the growing shadows surrounding him, instead examining Virgil with a malicious smirk. 

Deceit continued in that saccharine drawl, daintily stepping over the shadows like they were distasteful pieces of garbage left lying around. "Seriously, your boys spoil you. Ah, what potential you once had..."

Virgil hissed again, baring his fangs, then realized he'd wake the twins. The twins…….he looked to either side of him. Roman's hand was hung over the side of the bed, flung by Virgil's quick rise, and Remus remained curled up in the fetal position. Both showed no signs of waking, and for a terrifying second Virgil wondered if they still breathed. 

"Oh they're alive, Anxiety. Roman isn't going to wake for a while, though, and we both remember what a heavy sleeper our dear Remus is." Deceit crossed the room in slow steps, his movements approaching a slither, stopping by Remus to gently caress his face. Remus whimpered in his sleep, his jaw clenched.

Virgil growled. "Don't touch him, you bitch." Getting over his paranoid paralysis, he hopped off the bed, slapping Deceit's hand away.

"Oh, what a mouth. You've gotten some fire, haven't you, _Virgil_." Now, Deceit cupped Virgil's face. His touch was featherlight but it might as well have been a bruising grip with how trapped Virgil felt in it. He closed his eyes in discomfort as the silk of Deceit's gloves brushed against his cheek. 

"What do you want?" Virgil bit out. He had to figure out a way to get Deceit out of here, out of the room. He shouldn't have been able to enter in the first place, Roman had warded the- Oh. "When you said that Roman isn't going to wake for a while…..."

Even with his eyes closed, Virgil could feel Deceit sneer. It was a sensation, a smooth chill that ran down Virgil's back, causing him to jolt and accidentally lean into Deceit's hand. Deceit laughed, as Virgil recoiled back. "Well, I ordered him to return and sleep until morning, no matter what happened, among other things. I think we can be reasonably sure that I can keep him asleep until morning. After all, I've done things that lasted much longer." 

Silence fell over the room as Virgil remembered, and his rage rekindled. But Deceit just tutted. "Put those silly fangs away, darling, you're staining my glove." Virgil hadn't noticed his fangs dripping venom. Well, if Deceit wanted to be stupid enough to put his hands where Virgil could bite, then it was Deceit's fault alone that Virgil sunk his fangs into Deceit's palm, discharging a copious amount of fuming black venom. 

Deceit cried out in pain. "No, please, stop! Aaaaa-ahahaha-" He burst into chuckles. "Ah, you tickle me emo. You really thought that would work?" 

Virgil drew back, eyes opening in shock. 

Deceit smirked, relishing the effect using Remus's words had on Virgil. He continued, shaking his hand slightly. "It stung, I'll give you that, but Virgil..." Deceit leaned in with a grin, "your venom only works on sides and things created specifically by the sides."

Was this how mice felt when stuck in front of a snake? Virgil couldn't look away, even though Deceit's eyes didn't glow yet. Fear and twisted fascination paralyzed Virgil. "What are you?" He managed to breathe out, as a golden glow filled his vision.

"A nightmare."

* * *

Virgil woke up in a cold sweat, the smell of waffles wafting through the door. Roman and Remus had awoken and left, leaving Virgil alone in the bed. He turned to kiss Janus awake….and stopped, remembering the horrifying truths he wished were just nightmares. Angrily wiping away the tears that formed (Janus didn't need tears, he needed action and action was what Virgil would give him), Virgil slid off the bed and walked into the kitchen. 

Remus was sitting on the table eating a _monstrosity_ of a stack of waffles, with whipped cream, hot sauce, and Virgil didn't want to think what else. Roman had his own stack, which he was decorating meticulously, and Patton nursed a cup of coffee and a small waffle which he was surprisingly eating plain. It was all so…..calm, as if nothing had happened, and Virgil felt a pang of rage that he had to supress. They couldn't just rush into fighting, that was a Roman-level of stupid thing to do. Calm was good, calm meant they could think.

"Where's Logan?" Virgil said, grabbing himself a cup of coffee.   
  
Patton looked up and smiled at Virgil. "Last I checked, he dropped me off in my bedroom and went to bed. You know that when we're all….off kilter, it's not safe for us to spend too much time in each other's rooms, at least one on one. He'll be up soon."

Virgil grunted in affirmation, pouring in a ridiculous amount of sugar into his coffee, stirring once, twice, and taking a sip. Again, he felt a pang of that anger. So Logan slept in, they were all just 'off-kilter', and here they were eating breakfast while Janus was…..Virgil didn't know what. Virgil shook his head, passing it off as a too big gulp of hot coffee. This anger was irrational and if Logan were awake, he'd lecture Virgil. ….Not that Virgil would care at this point. Logan had….well, he'd had good intentions but Logan had put him in a horrible position, he'd broken every rule they'd set for each other. Virgil had to keep perspective though. If even Logan could fall into the trap of suspecting Virgil, there was no way Virgil would have trusted Logan had the tables been turned. God, he just wanted Logan to wake up. Until then…. "So what's the plan?" Virgil spoke up, draining the dregs of his coffee. 

"I'm thinking strawberries at the four corners and a light drizzle of cherry and chocolate syrup at the top, then-" Roman launched off animatedly, pointing at his creation, but he was cut off by a frustrated scoff from Virgil.

"No, Your Royal Stupidness," Virgil shot at him, causing Remus to giggle, "I meant about Janus. What's the plan going forward?"

Roman spluttered, still caught up on Virgil's taunt, so Remus picked up. "We're waiting for Logan to wake up, then we'll talk." He smiled at Virgil comfortingly, but when Virgil just scowled at him, the smile faded into a concerned frown.

Virgil didn't notice, he'd scoffed and looked away. "Yes, let's waste precious time and wait for one person to wake up, we can't do any critical thinking without him, we can't get anything started. And I'm sure Janus is _fine_ while we sit here and lollygag."

Now even Roman got over his indignation, exchanging worried looks with Remus and Patton. Since both Roman and Remus had been pushed off, Patton carefully approached Virgil, like he used to back when Virgil had just joined and would get angry at the other three Light sides. "Virgie, of course we can start planning now, but Logan deserves to be part of the discussion. And Janus will be fine, we're going to save him, don't worry Virgil." 

Remus winced as those last words left Patton's mouth, and even Patton had a look of regret. Virgil just laughed, dry and cold. "Yes, please do tell Anxiety not to worry, that is _very_ helpful _Morality_."

Patton held steady. "Virgil, I'm sorry, that was inconsiderate. But, Virgil, it's not like we don't care, its not like we're not trying. We can't do this one by one, we need to do this together, all of us." Patton took a deep breath. "And….and I know you're not happy with Logan right now and I agree, what he did with you isn't-"

"Oh _wow_ Patton, yes, that's _definitely_ why I'm upset right now." Virgil put his cup down, a wild gleam in his eyes as his fangs slid out. "No yeah it's just because of that. Do you _really_ think so lowly of me?"

Patton froze. Carefully, Roman and Remus stepped up, their food forgotten as they flanked Patton. 

Roman started to speak, but a quick glance from Remus made him stop. Instead, Remus spoke first, his voice soft, comforting in a way you wouldn't usually hear from Remus. Yet it sounded practiced, as if Remus had had to calm down Virgil before. "Patton doesn't, Virgil. None of us do. And you know we're all worried about Janus. But fighting isn't going to help right now, fighting isn't going to help Janus. So please, listen to me, deep breaths please love."

Virgil locked eyes with Remus, visibly calming down. The glint had left his eyes as his breathing, which had become frantic, steadied. But then he saw the frozen fear on Patton's face, Patton's eyes focused on Virgil's fangs. Any progress Remus had made immediately was erased as Virgil began hyperventilating again, looking down, away, anywhere but Patton. Instinctively, the brothers reached for their weapons, Roman his sword, Remus his morningstar. 

Virgil followed the action and _laughed_ , though without any joy. He looked like a cornered animal, ready to fight his way out. "You see me as a monster. All of you. Well, you know what?" Virgil stepped back, rolling his shoulders. "I'm gonna show you what a monster _really_ looks like." He shrugged off his hoodie, his spider legs unfolding, his face morphing. And unlike in the woods, where he'd been passive, Virgil looked ferocious, fangs dripping black venom to the ground where it released noxious fumes. Each and every one of his eyes gleamed with malice and anger, and he stepped forward.

Patton reflexively screamed, turning and hiding in Remus's chest as Roman started to draw his sword further. This only served to further enrage Virgil, who hissed at them viciously. Remus held Patton close, panicked himself. This was wrong, this was bad, and the only one who could fix it was-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... ..--- / -.... ..... / -.... .---- / -.... ....- / ..--- ----- / --... ....- / -.... ---.. / -.... ----. / --... ...-- / ..--- ----- / --... -.... / -.... ..... / --... ..--- / --... ----. / ..--- ----- / -.... ...-- / -.... .---- / --... ..--- / -.... ..... / -.... -.... / --... ..... / -.... -.-. / -.... -.-. / --... ----.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Fighting, slightly unsymp pretty much every side but Patton and Remus
> 
> (Also follow my instagram @slytheringalwrites ! We'll be doing a QnA at 500 kudos! Ask the characters and me any questions you'd like!)

Logan burst through the door, his hair a mess, panting as if he'd ran all the way. Even Virgil was taken back, his extra eyes disappearing though his fangs and legs remained. Logan looked at the scene in front of him, Virgil versus Roman. Remus also had his weapon drawn, though he was currently comforting Patton, who was curled up in his arms. 

Patton looked up, tears in his eyes. "Lolo, where did you go?" He ran to Logan, holding him close.

Logan looked down, unable to meet any of their eyes. "I…..I went to face Deceit. I….Virgil's secret being revealed, all the…..strife it caused, all of that was my fault and I had to atone but….but I didn't find him. Then some of the Dragon Witch's minions chased me out of the Imagination, and….and here I am."

Silence filled the room, heavy, smothering. Then Virgil started laughing, hysteric, his head thrown back. "Oh  _ you _ had to  _ atone _ , such flowery language from you,  _ Logic _ ." Logan winced, but his gaze remained downward. He deserved that.

Remus cut in. "Enough, Virgil." His tone was clipped. He couldn't believe  _ he _ was the one trying to maintain order right now. All he wanted to do was go ballistae blazing to save Janus, but that wasn't an option they could afford. 

"No, Remus, Virgil has a point," Roman spoke up, lowering his sword. He turned to face Logan. "You were the  _ only _ one who understood we had to plan this out, you're fucking  _ Logic _ , what went  _ wrong _ ?"

"Roman-" Remus began, hand outstretched placatingly.

Roman held out a hand, stopping Remus. "No, no, no, I want to hear Logan speak. He hasn't said anything wrong so far. He was the one to force Virgil to reveal himself, before any of us were ready to accept him, he was the one to cause all this-" Roman swung his arms wildly to indicate the general chaos in the room, "so I want to hear his  _ stupid _ reasoning for going off all by himself."

Something about that hit something in Logan, snapping him. His head shot up, meeting Roman's gaze coolly. " _ My _ stupid reasoning? You know what, Roman, you're right. It was stupid, because in that moment, you know who I acted like? I acted like  _ you _ , a foolhardy hero who has  _ no _ consideration for  _ any _ fucking consequences."

Roman scoffed, a hand to his chest. "Glass houses, Logan!" He said in a sing-song voice. Neither Virgil, who was glaring at Remus with a burning anger, nor Patton, who was still holding on to Remus for dear life, the tempest of emotions in the room weighing heavily on him, took note, but Remus's eyes widened imperceptibly. Logan also reacted, not in realization but in offense, stepping forward threateningly. Roman snarled, lifting his sword back up, leveling it to Logan. "Last time I checked, I was the only other one who was keeping this family from running headfirst into battle. But apparently you just wanted to go for the goddamn glory, huh? Satisfy that little guilt you feel, be everyone's  _ hero _ , huh? Well you're not, Logan, and you never fucking will be."

Logan stepped up to the point of Roman's sword, teeth bared. His voice was cold as he spoke, frozen and sharp as ice. "And will you?" 

Roman stepped back, eyes wide as if Logan had just ripped out his guts.

Remus growled. "Oh for  _ fuck's _ sake, Logan, that was  _ out of line _ ." His tone contrasted with how gently he set Patton down on the kitchen chair. Once he made sure Patton was seated, he whirled around, addressing all of them. "You're all fucking out of line, can you even  _ hear _ yourselves? You sound like fucking  _ Deceit _ , and this is what he fucking  _ wants _ , us to fight and argue."

Remus's words seemed to roll off the other three. Virgil even rolled his eyes. " _ Wow _ , Remus, what a  _ helpful _ addition. Honestly, you're being more logical than  _ Logic _ , maybe now Thomas will have some use for you."

Remus's eye twitched, and he was quiet for a long moment. "You fucking know what?" The air around Remus's morningstar rippled as it morphed into a baseball bat. "You all need to take a fucking break." Quick as lightning he whirled around the room, smacking each over the head with the bat. He'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, rage fueling his actions. He looked guiltily over to Patton, who'd put his head down on the table. Worried, Remus stepped closer, checking on him. Overwhelmed by the emotions, Patton had seeming passed out. Fucking wonderful.

"Okay, I have a  _ fucking _ headache and I feel like I just went through a horrible fight, what is going _on_ with you guys?" Thomas rose into the mindscape, clutching his forehead.

  
Logan, Roman, and Virgil were unconscious on the ground, Virgil's spider appendages clearly visible. Patton was more comfortably passed out on the table, and Remus stood above them all, baseball bat in hand. Thomas and Remus looked at each other, silent, until Remus sighed. With a flick of his wrist, the baseball bat disappeared, replaced by a bottle of Janus's wine, with two glasses materializing on the table. Remus gestured to one of the open chairs. "Sit down, Thomas, this is going to be one  _ hell _ of a story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well even I didn't expect him to show up-
> 
> *muffled screaming*
> 
> Oh, I'd better take care of that. Goodbye!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sum is smarter than the parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Alcohol, Lowkey swearing? And a bit of Remus creativity, not too bad, very vague

"So…. the Dragon Witch is like….a permanent fixture in my head now? Not just a gag I pulled for the series?" Thomas swirled the wine in his glass, looking at Remus. They'd already worked through one bottle and were halfway done with another.

Remus nodded. "Yes, but…. Of all the things, you choose to focus on that? Not your Deceit literally splitting in two like a forked tongue, ooooh forks and tongues-" Remus shook his head, foggy from the alcohol. "not Virgil's whole spider thing, or just everyone fighting and everything going to shit? Hell, most of your mind is currently passed out."

Thomas shrugged. "Virgil's 'spider thing'," he put in air quotes, "has long been predicted by the fans, and your story pretty much explains why everyone is fighting. It's the Dragon Witch that still confuses me."

"Fair enough." Remus poured himself another glass. "The Dragon Witch is…..literally a villain for Ro and I to fight against. Thus, she's somewhat one-dimensional, no intriguing backstory, every characteristic you deem 'evil', just….a villain. Her main motivation is to conquer Roman and me. She can't affect you, but she can affect us. Sometimes that  _ can _ lead to indirect effects on you, but nothing too serious."

"Indirect effects like a raging headache from my brain literally warring with itself?" Thomas threw back the last of his wine. His eyes were startlingly clear for how much alcohol they had consumed. Remus figured it was because though Thomas  _ felt _ drunk, the alcohol itself wasn't real for him thus he wasn't physically drunk. 

"What do you mean?" Remus leaned forward, glass set aside. "We ruled out the Dragon Witch ages ago. She said, while unable to lie, that she wasn't the cause of Janus's inability to lie."

"True, but that doesn't mean she's not the cause of all this." Thomas waved his arm across the room. "Her main goal is to get you and Roman, right?" Remus nodded. "And she's used you guys against yourselves before. You told me about Patton and Virgil being turned into sirens?"

Remus nodded again. "Mermaids, actually. Logan wouldn't shut up about the distinction once we'd recovered from the incident. Apparently sirens are bird people and mermaids and only mermaids are the fish people."

"Yes, mermaids. Point is, she's aware that to get you and Roman, she needs to turn you guys against each other. Along with that, she's got a bit of a vendetta against Janus for defeating her. That would be in her….programming? Is that the right word?"

"Doesn't matter what the right word is but….yeah, she could hold a grudge against any of us if it came down to it."

Thomas nodded. "So put your Disney villain brain on. You've got to get the two princes, and you can't do it from outside of the group. Adding to that, you've got to get revenge against one of the group, specifically the one who once acted like a villain who would  _ do _ some kind of group infiltration."

Realization dawned in Remus's eyes. "And if she was the cause for the split…."

Thomas smiled, the facts coming together. "Not being able to lie was a symptom, not the whole problem. She wasn't the cause for Janus not being able to lie, the split was, so when you asked her, she was able to answer honestly without telling you everything. And you and Roman show that a split  _ is _ possible. Finally, throughout this whole thing I haven't felt any  _ more _ deceitful than usual. No direct, only indirect effects. The only people affected is-"

"Us." Remus exhaled with shock. Of course! It was all so simple now that Thomas had laid it out. "You sound a lot like Hot and Nerdy right now."

Thomas looked at the unconscious Logan, his smile fading. "It's like he says. Even when he's not  _ there _ , he's with me. You all are."

Remus nodded. "Shall we wake them up and tell them what we've discussed?"

Thomas shrugged. "Go ahead. I'm surprised they've even stayed asleep for this long."

Remy slid in from the shadows, startling Thomas. "Sup, bitchesss!"

Remus rolled his eyes. "There's your answer, Tommy Salami."

Remy grinned. "I figured you guys would want some quiet time to talk. And as a gift, when these boys wake up all those nasty little commands will be gone. Part of my realm I guess, dealing with the subconscious and all. Though when you get into the theory of aspects of a personality having their own minds and subconsciouses and what that implies-" Remy shook his head, sipping his ever present Starbucks. "It's all a big clusterfuck of philosophy and psychology, don't even worry about it. And hey, maybe they'll remember what that snake told 'em to do, so you'll have an idea of his plans."

Thomas smiled. "Thank you, Remy."

"Anytime, babes." And Remy was gone.

Remus sighed. "Help me get them on the couch? Hypnosis or not, I don't think they'll be too happy to wake up on the floor." Thomas joined Remus in setting them all, one by one, onto the large couch. "Kay, Thomathy, you've got the honors of waking them up."

Thomas blinked at suddenly being put on the spot. "Hey...um- hey guys? Wake up please?"

So they  _ all _ woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well......I wasn't expecting tha-
> 
> *CRASH*
> 
> \-- .- .-.. . ..-. .. -.-. . -. - .----. ... / .... --- .-. -. ... --..-- / .-- .... -.-- / -.-. .- -. .----. - / .. / - .- .-.. -.- ..--.. ..--.. ..--..
> 
> Rk pb jrgv jxbv-  
> Qrz wkdw Wkrpdv nqrzv, wkh Gudjrq Zlwfk vhhpv....zhdnhu
> 
> Pdbeh li L sxvk d olwwoh pruh.....


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note (temporary, will be replaced by a chapter)

Hey everyone. If you haven't noticed, updating has gone down for this fic. I've been going through a rough patch for mental health and I can't really find the motivation to write something I feel confident posting.  
  
That being said, I'm going on a long break. During this time I will hopefully be also writing new chapters to be uploaded when I get back, but I will also be trying to regain my confidence, at least enough to write. 

The date for my return is March 12, so it is at this time I want to introduce-

A 𝔉𝔞𝔫-𝔞𝔯𝔱 𝔠𝔬𝔪𝔭𝔢𝔱𝔦𝔱𝔦𝔬𝔫

*fanfare plays*

The plot arc is rapidly drawing to a close (maybe 3-4 more chapters?) so I want to see your art for any of your favorite scenes so far! Send them to my Instagram at @slytheringalwrites or to my email at slytheringalwrites@gmail.com .

This is also for a vaguely selfish reason-  
You guys have actually helped my mental health more than you know. Your constant supportive comments have really helped me be more confident as a writer. This fan-art competition is just another way to see how much you guys seem to love this story, which was just supposed to be a one-shot.  
  
The top three artists will win special commissioned Sanders Sides one-shots! It could be in this story or anything you'd like.   
  


Once we reach 500 kudos on this fic, I will be doing a QnA with the characters and me on the Instagram.  
  
  
This author's note will be replaced to the end note of the new chapter on March 12, just so the story isn't interrupted when it continues.

Thank you guys for being so so amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> So, you've read through the fic. I want to know your thoughts. What did you like, what did you dislike, everything is welcome in the comments. I ask that you keep discussion constructive and non-toxic, but I have no worries that you all will maintain decorum in the forum. (Rhyming!) 
> 
> If you believe I’ve portrayed something incorrectly, please let me know. This work is mainly based on my experience and research, and I am always open to new perspectives. Feel free to give constructive feedback!
> 
> If you have any ideas you want me to explore in this universe, let me know down below and I’d be happy to oblige!
> 
> And of course, if you just want to keysmash or send various emojis, that’s fine too. It doesn't have to be deep to be put in the comments, and I love to see y’all react to my writings! 
> 
> Wakener:  
> If you have tranced during this fic, you will find yourself reading this. I will count from 10 to 1 and if possible, I would like you to count out loud, at whatever volume is comfortable. When you wake up, you will find you are no longer able to be tranced by this specific work of fanfiction.  
> 10, feeling more awake  
> 9  
> 8  
> 7  
> 6  
> 5, waking up more and more  
> 4  
> 3, eyes refocusing  
> 2, almost awake  
> 1, feeling present  
> Wake


End file.
